Identidad oculta
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: Harry solo queria encontra a Hermione pero en su camino le encomendaran una mision descubriendo que su enemigo no estaba muerto como todos creian, ahora debera enfrentar al pasado y la muerte,¿aun asi podra encontrar a Hermione?//
1. Pistas

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, por desgracia….

**Pistas**

¿Por que?

Sí, esa era la pregunta del millón, la interrogante sin respuesta, el problema sin resultado, la incógnita sin resolución y podría seguir así.

Harry Potter corría por un callejo poco iluminado lanzando una maldición que fue absorbida por una hechizo protector.

-Crucio-vocifero la otra voz, Harry se escondió tras un bote de basura.

-Carpe Retractum-lanzo un hechizo a un ropero viejo que estaba tras el otro tipo, el mueble le cayo encima, Harry salio de su escondite y camino hacia el.

-¡Maldito!, hijo de...-gritaba mientras se removía bajo el peso del mueble y trataba de alcanzar su varita, que había caído a unos centímetros de el.

-Cállate-vocifero Harry-Accio varita-la varita en el suelo cayo sobre su mano

-Devuélvela maldito impuro-vociferaba el otro

-Desmaius-dijo Harry, el hechizo impacto en el otro hombre

-Ha-Harry-se escucho una voz jadeante tras su espalda, el se volteo con las varita en ristre-Tranquilo, soy yo-Ron se tomaba el pecho mientras trataba de hacer ingresar bastante cantidad de oxigeno a sus pulmones

-Ven Ron, esta bajo este ropero-indico el ojiverde poniéndose a un lado del mueble y Ron al otro para levantarlo

-Corres muy rápido-se quejo Ron

-No podía dejar que escapara-contradijo Harry-bien a la tres levantamos el mueble-Ron asintió

-Uno..

-Dos..

-Tres- y ambos jalaron hacia arriba el destartalado ropero, lo levantaron hasta ponerlo en pie de nuevo y empotrarlo a la pared

-A la próxima no le lances cosas tan pesadas-dijo Ron haciendo un puchero, Harry rodó los ojos-¿Quien es?-pregunto mirando al sujeto tirado en el suelo

-Creo que es Jugson-contesto Harry volteando al susodicho con un pie-Incarcero-uno sogas lo sujetaron

-Veremos que sabe, Ennervate-dijo Ron, el mortifago abrió lo ojos enfocando a los dos magos

-Suéltenme-bramo

-No podemos-musito Ron

-Te haremos unas preguntas y dependiendo de lo que respondas veremos si podemos reducir tu condena-expreso Harry calmadamente

-Seremos compasivos si cooperas-Ron junto a Harry lo tomaron de los brazos jalándolo hacia el ropero y se acuclillaron a su altura

-Yo no se nada-declaro el hombre

-Para ser seguidor del mal eres un pésimo mentiroso-se burlo Ron, Jugson frunció el entrecejo

-¿Donde esta Hermione?-pregunto Harry impaciente haciendo cambiar de expresión al mortifago

-Yo no se nada-volvió a repetir

-Odio cuando son testarudos-dijo Ron fingiendo enojo

-Si, la hacen difícil-Harry que se mostró irritado

-Tendremos que aplicarle algunos métodos, ¿no crees?-expuso Ron lanzándole una mirada divertida que no paso desapercibido por el encapuchado

-No pueden hacerme nada-su voz delato temor

-Eso es lo que crees-manifestó Harry, Ron se levanto y saco su varita

-Creo que es hora de practicar puntería, ¿no crees?-hablo el chico

-Si, pero no hagas mucho desastre, la ves anterior dejaste mucha sangre-Harry miro a su amigo fingiendo estar preocupado, el mortifago lo miro asustado

-Tendré mas cuidado-afirmo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos, Harry se levanto y se aparto de su camino

-Sectum Sempra-lanzo Ron cerca de su hombro izquierdo

-Sigues siendo un desastre-dijo Harry riendo

-No se donde se la debían llevar-vocifero Jugson al ver que Ron le lanzaba otro hechizo mas cerca

-Flagrante-dijo el pelirrojo, el hechizo rozo la pierna derecha produciéndole una sensación de quemazón

-No sabía nada de los planes del Señor Tenebroso-exclamo con desesperación

-Depulso-el ropero se tambaleo

-Cre-creo que Dolohov tenia algunos planes con el-musito de repente

-Por hoy has practicado mucho amigo-detuvo Harry a Ron, el abrió lo ojos

-Cada vez se hacen mas fáciles de confesar-comento Ron sonriendo mientras Harry conjuraba su patronus para avisar al Ministerio

Pasaron unos minutos, y aparecieron dos figuras a la entrada del callejón

-Si siguen así, pronto no tendremos trabajo-dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a Harry

-Vamos Dawlish, no seas quejica-dijo Ron palmeando el hombro del auror

-El tiene razón-opino el otro hombre-no pueden dejarnos algo de acción

-Tu eres Adam Wilcox?-pregunto Harry

-Si-respondió el auror inflando el pecho

-Tu eres el nuevo auror-afirmo Ron-tenemos a Jugson-Ron señalo el ropero destartalado

-¿Ha dicho algo?-pregunto Dawlish caminando con los otros tres hacia el lugar señalado

-Voldemort tenia planes con Dolohov-contó Ron

-Se le a visto por varios lugares de Europa-dijo Wilcox, los tres hombres miraron a Harry

-¿Que?-pregunto el chico

-¿Cuando te iras?-pregunto Ron abruptamente

-Como sabes que..

-Vamos amigo todo este año la has estado buscado como un loco-comento Ron deteniéndose, los otros dos fueron hacia el mortifago

-Es que la debo encontrar, se la llevaron por mi culpa y quien sabe que le estarán haciendo-dijo Harry con una mirada culpable y preocupada

-Ella esta bien, es una gran bruja-animo Ron

-Lo se, pero me atormenta que la este pasando mal o estén abusando, ella fue secuestrada por estar cerca de mí y…

-No Harry sabes que no es así-Ron palmeo la espalda de su amigo dándole ánimos, Harry solo lo miro angustiado

-Y bien, ¿cuando sales?-pregunto Ron cambiando de tema

-En cuanto salgan los papeles-respondió Harry, los otros dos aurores se le acercaron con Jugson bien agarrado y amordazado

-Nosotros nos vamos, el ministerio y el Wizengamont fueron llamados al saber la captura de otro mortifago-comento Dawlish

-Claro

-Se espera su informe-anuncio el auror antes de desaparecer junto al motifago, el otro sonrío y desapareció a los segundos

-Yo también me voy, Luna me debe estar esperando-dijo Ron-nos vemos luego Harry

-Adiós-se despidió viendo como su amigo también desaparecía

Comenzó a caminar pensando en las ultimas palabras de su amigo, tenia que encontrar a Hermione, ella en este momento podía estar sufriendo por su culpa, ¿por que le debía suceder eso a ella?, Harry se sentía mal, solo por estar cerca de el tenían que pasarle accidentes a los demás.

Suspiro.

Cuanto extrañaba sus caricias, su tono mandón, su aliento rozándole el rostro, sus labios. Quería estar con ella, recorrer su cuerpo hasta hacerle estremecer, besarla hasta que sus labios no tuvieron sabor, abrazarla protegiéndola de los demás, protección que al final no pudo darle.

Gruño.

En su mente podía rememorar los momentos compartidos con ella, cuando fueron en busca de la Piedra Filosofal, cuando retrocedieron en el tiempo para salvar a Sirius, cuando se desvelaron mientras el aprendía a hacer el hechizo convocador, al romper las reglas y entrar al ministerio, cuando le estuvo regañando por usar el libro de Pociones de Snape, todo eso y mas, pero sus recuerdos mas recientes fueron los de dos semanas atrás antes de la batalla cuando le confeso sus sentimientos en la Sala de Menesteres y ella le correspondió, esa noche que ambos fueron uno.

Sonrío.

Pero todo eso, había sido barrido, dejándolo perdido y con el dolor de no verla todo este tiempo, ¿como había ocurrido?, para que hacerse esa pregunta, si cada vez que lo recordaba la tortura de no haber hecho nada cuando sucedió lo reseguía hasta en los sueños.

_Flash back_

_-Avada Kedabra-siseo Voldemort_

_-Denego-se protegió rápidamente Harry, apareció un escudo, la maldición choco contra el y lo reflejo, Voldemort cayo inerte en los jardines de Hogwarts, todos lanzaron gritos de jubilo, y varios se le acercaron a felicitarlo, pero el solo buscaba con la mirada una melena castaña, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con unos de color miel._

_Ella lo miraba sonriente y caminaba hacia el, pero a medio camino vio como uno de los mortifagos que se supone había muerto se levantaba y la agarraba, no pudo ver quien era ya que llevaba puesta la mascara, alarmado Harry se deshizo rápidamente de los demás y corrió hacia la chica pero no llego a tiempo, el mortifago desapareció junto a Hermione_

_-¡Hermione!-grito el al llegar al lugar donde ambos desaparecieron, los demás lo miraban, una mano se poso sobre su hombro, era Ron y tras el varias personas también se acercaban_

_-La encontraremos Harry-dijo finalmente el dándole ánimos, el solo lo miro._

_Fin Flash Black_

Desde ese día no descanso hasta saber donde se la habían llevado, encontró varios mortifagos pero pocos de ellos sabían del paradero de la castaña, cada ves perdía la esperanza de encontrarla, incluso hubo veces que creyó que ya estaría muerta pero Ron siempre lo alentaba a no dejar de perder la confianza y así ambos buscaban mas, fueron a la mansión Malfoy pero no hallaron mucho, hicieron un interrogatorio a cada uno de los partidarios de Voldemort pero pocos sabían de la desaparición de la chica.

En muchas ocasiones se sintió desfallecer quería solo hundirse en la soledad, su soledad, miro la calle, una pareja caminaba cerca de el, suspiro, la encontraría no importaba cuanto tiempo se demorara, y con este pensamiento desapareció sin importarle que hubieron muggles viendo.

**N.A: **

Hola gente, aquí de nuevo yo molestando con mis lokas ocurrencias, este es un fic algo largo así q ps tendrán de mi para rato, la historia comienza con poca información pero no se preocupen en cada capitulo se descubrirán nuevas cosas relacionadas con las desaparición de Hermione

Si se preguntan por q Herms desapareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts es por q ese hechizo lo debilito Voldy cuando entro al castillo, creo q no tiene mucha lógica pero síganme noma la corriente

Un Hasta luego,

y porfas algún reviewsito…


	2. Misiones

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de JK Rowling, para pesar del mundo….

**Misiones**

Harry se levanto temprano ese día, comenzaría a viajar en busca de Dolohov y si la información que dio Jugson era cierta, el mortifago era el responsable de la desaparición de Hermione y al fin podría encontrarla, se dio una baño rápido con la intención de llegar muy temprano y evitar a los demás funcionarios, con el cuerpo mojado y la toalla atada a la cintura escucho como una lechuza parda y de ojos negros picoteaba constantemente su ventana, camino hacia ella y la abrió, el aire frío matutino le dio de lleno en el cuerpo haciéndole estremecer, dejo el paso libro para que el ave entrara, esta revolteo unos segundos para luego posarse en la mesa, Harry se acerco y tomo la carta.

_Señor Potter_

_Se solicita su presencia a hrs. 7:00 en la oficina del Ministro de Magia con urgencia, se le pide sea puntual y no lleve a ninguna persona con usted._

_Stephanie Mccartey_

_Secretaria Personal del_

_Ministro de Magia_

Al terminar de leer el corto mensaje, Harry bufo con molestia, mío el reloj de la mesa, 6:45 marcaba este, lanzando otro bufido dejo la carta sobre el mueble y empezó a cambiarse a todo prisa, no tubo tiempo ni de tomar un ligero desayuno, corrió a la sala del departamento y tomo su mochila, la abrió y reviso rápidamente que no le faltara nada.

Era una mochila muggle pero le había hecho un hechizo expansor, fue una idea de Ron cuando fueron a compra cosas al centro comercial, en la mochila trato de poner lo indispensable como algunos vaqueros, poleras, cazadoras, capas y ropa interior; al fondo y con hechizo mantuvo bien cerrada y aprueba de derramar un cajón que tenia dos compartimientos, uno de pociones y otro de ingredientes para pociones con un caldero. Algunos pergaminos y plumas, los papeles que debía tener para viajar, documentos de lugares donde fue visto recientemente Dolohov, su capa de invisibilidad, su escoba y una varita de repuesto.

Cerro con el cierre, se la acomodo en el hombro y se metió en la chimenea, miro su departamento, sintió que no lo vería por un largo tiempo, moviendo la cabeza trato de no pensar en eso, tomo polvos Flu y desaprecio tras una llamarada verde.

Apareció en la chimenea que daba a la puerta de la oficina del Ministro, había algunos silos de un lado con una ventana medio abierta y cerca a la puerta estaba la secretaria que le había mandado el mensaje por la mañana. Camino hacia la puerta sin mirar a la chica, respiro profundamente y llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante-se escucho tras la puerta, Harry sin pensarlo mas giro la perilla, al entrar se encontró con una oficina de color blanco humo, una chimenea con dos ventanales a los costados, unos sillones negros mullidos y un minibar.

En el centro estaba una escritorio grande de caoba, Harry recién se dio cuenta que no había mas personas en la estancia.

Ron y Adam Wilcox, el auror que vio la ves anterior estaban sentados y al parecer esperándolo.

-Siéntese-invitó Kingsley señalando con la mano la única silla libre, Harry se acerco dejo la mochila en el suelo y se sentó mirando a los presentes

-Se preguntaran para que lo e citado a los tres-inquirió el ex-auror mirando a os tres hombres-el asunto en general es la búsqueda de Hermione Jane Granger pero eso va ser una pantalla-explico, tanto Ron como Harry lo miraron suspicaces

-Harry no solo vas a ir en busca de la Señorita Granger, también se te mandara en misión y tu apariencia será cambiada para encubrirte-Harry se sintió abrumado, Ron miro a Kingsley incrédulo

-¿Por que?-pregunto el ojiverde luego de unos minutos

-Hemos descubierto hace algunas semanas que Dolohov no se deja ver por que le gusta dar un paseo, el no solo a estado en casi la mitad de países de Europa sino también en México y algunos Países de Centroamérica y Sudamérica, pero últimamente a estado en Bélgica-pauso unos minutos-en cada país que a estado a aparecido de dos a tres muertos o desmemoriados entre magos y muggles, al parecer solo busca personas que tengan un conocimiento o don sin importar que mágico o no, a través de una maldición que desconocemos, les roba todo lo que saben y al final si se resisten demasiado los asesina y en caso contrario solo los desmemoriza, entre los muggles a robado idiomas entre: latín, Frances, aymara, quechua, español, italiano, griego, alemán , portugués y algunos conocimientos de culturas antiguas que existieron en México, Perú, Grecia y Roma. Y en los magos conocimientos básicos en las primeras veces como: animagia, pociones, oclumacia, etc. Pero luego se hizo mas especifico y busco pociones, hechizos y maldiciones antiguas, también encontró estudios sobre culturas mágicas en Egipto, Grecia e Italia.

-¿Como es que no a sido deteniendo?-pregunto ofuscado y alarmado Ron

-Cada ves que se le veía a los momentos desaparecía y debido a los conocimientos robados sus fuerzas mágicas de mente se volvían mas fuertes-explico

-¿Quiere que me enfrente a el?-pregunto Harry con la mirada seria, no le extrañaba que el Ministro le pidiera hacer eso, si después de todo el fue quien se enfrento a Voldemort.

-No, primero queremos saber la razón para quitar los conocimientos, que es lo que busca o que es lo que quiere lograr-dijo Kingsley viendo como el auror Wilcox se removía incomodo-en los dos últimos países que estuvo antes de Bélgica, fueron México y Egipto, de estos dos trajo una persona, al parecer son una especie de seguidores, te debes infíltrate con ellos e investigar ganarte su confianza-explico indolente, Harry suspiro largamente

-Esta loco, quiere mandar a Harry a una misión solo en una país que no conocemos con psicópata que roba una parte de la mente de la gente-vocifero Ron levantándose y apretando los nudillos

-Tranquilízate Ron, Harry puede decidir no ir-musito Kingsley, Ron relajo su expresión

-Pero lo reconocerán-refuto

-No, si el acepta se le cambiara con un hechizo la apariencia y tomara una poción que dará mayor duración y credibilidad, mediante otro hechizo solo nosotros tres lo veremos con su verdadera apariencia-manifestó

-Aun así, será peligroso, ira solo en una misión y si lo descubren-Ron seguía rebatiendo

-Tendrá otra identidad, cree que no e pensado en todo auror Weasley-dijo seriamente el Ministro mirando al pelirrojo, el se sonrojo, se sentó y no pregunto mas

-¿Que decides?-pregunto el ex-auror mas relajado mirando al de gafas

Harry aun lo seguía pensando, el solo quería ir encontrar a ese mortifago y que le dijera donde estaba Hermione, no tenia intención en ser participe en una misión pero al parecer los funcionarios o mas bien el Ministro no tenia las mismas ideas que el, suspiro, debía volver a enfrenarse a otra misión arriesgada donde las posibilidades de morir eran tan altas como el Everest, al parecer la muerte lo perseguiría siempre.

-Acepto-dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Excelente-exclamo el Ministro-ven- lo llamo mientras rodeaba el escritorio e iba al minibar, saco una botella que contenía un liquido trasparente hasta parecía veritaserum pero se notaba que el liquido era mas espeso-quédate quieto-indico, apunto con su varita a Harry, este solo cerro los ojos apesumbrado, de rato en rato sintió un cosquilleo en ciertas partes del cuerpo, dedujo que seria las partes que se las estaría cambiando

-Puede abrir los ojos-dijo Kingsley, Harry los abrió lentamente mientras frente a el se materializaba un espejo largo. Al principio creyó ver a otro chico pero al notar que el sujeto hacia los mismos movimientos noto que era un hechizo muy bueno, había cambiado casi totalmente.

Llevaba el cabello mas lacio y manejable, algo que le agrado, era de color castaño oscuro y con un flequillo que le tapaba unos milímetros los ojos, se lo levanto y noto que su cicatriz no estaba, se fijo mas detenidamente, su rostro era mas alargado y sus labios ligeramente mas gruesos. Sus ojos eran de color gris pero si alguien se fijara durante un largo rato se daría cuenta que tenían una tonalidad verde disimulada. Su estatura no era la misma, era mas alto, noto que en su cuerpo no hizo cambios, después de todo nadie conocía su cuerpo" Excepto Hermione" pensó el chico y su mirada de curiosidad paso a tristeza.

Tratando de despejar su mente se volvió a fijar en su nueva apariencia, hasta la ropa le había cambiado, ahora vestía unos jeans algo desgastados color azul, una sudadera oscura y una casaca de cuero negra.

-Vamos Harry, ya te acostumbraras también puedes guardar los lentes, no los necesitaras-dijo Kingsley sonriendo mientras el chico daba una vuelta sobre si mismo, al escucharlo se sonrojo un poco y se quito las gafas comprobando que tenia razón, tomo la mochila y las guardo en ella-ven tomate la mitad de esta botella para que el efecto dure un año-Harry lo miro alarmado-no te preocupes hay otra poción que te cambiara a tu estado original si el caso se resuelve antes-aclaro, el chico suspiro aliviado, tomo la botella y dejo la mitad vacía. En cuanto la ultima gota había pasado a su garganta sintió como algo frió recorría todo su cuerpo, como si su sangre estuviera congelándose, se estremeció ligeramente.

-Ahora te enseñare el hechizo, es _Veritat Amagada_-dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de muñeca complicado-luego debes decir el nombre de la persona a la que quieres mostrar tu apariencia, debes tener cuidado ya que este hechizo te robara energía, podrás reponerla con una hora de sueño-indico, Harry asintió-en el caso de que quieras que una de las personas escogidas ya no vea tu verdadera apariencia primero dices el nombre y luego pronuncias _Mentida Amagada_, ¿entendiste?-pregunto , el chico volvió a asentir-muy bien ahora es el hechizo con nosotros tres

Harry se fijo en los otros dos que estaban en la habitación, Ron miraba la escena con curiosidad y preocupación mientras que el auror Wilcox bostezaba suavemente sin siquiera fijarse en el, volvió a fijarse en el Ministro

-Veritat Amagada Kingsley Shacklebot-pronuncio y un rayo plateado salio de su varita introduciéndose en el pecho del ex-auror.

-Ahora tu Ron-dijo el Ministro, el pelirrojo camino hacia el chico, Harry pronuncio el hechizo una vez mas, al hacerlo Ron dio un respingo de sorpresa para luego soltar una risa disimulada, hizo lo mismo con Wilcox pero este solo lo miraba receloso y aburrido.

-Ya que vas Bruselas-Harry lo miro incrédulo-no vas recorrer todos lo países, tus papeles están con otro nombre, seguro ni lo notaste-dijo mientras el chico se regañaba mentalmente por no revisarlos-tu nombre ahora es Diego James Swain Fether, falta algo mas-camino hacia un armario y saco una botellita con un hilo plateado dentro, Harry sabia que era un pensamiento-sácalo y mételo dentro tu mente-el chico miro el envase reacio-no te preocupes es conocimiento para saber Frances, aparecerás en uno de los callejones cerca al Ministerio de Magia en Bélgica-Harry asintió y tomo el frasco, saco el pensamiento con una varita y se lo llevo a la sien, de inmediato sintio una ligera descarga en su mente.

-Bien ahora que ya esta todo aclarado-dijo el Ministro mientras se volvía a sentar y abría un cajón sacando de ahí dos espejos, al verlos Harry reconoció rápidamente para que estaban hechos, le tendió uno a el y otro a Ron-el auror Weasley nos informara a nosotros dos sobre los avances de tu misión-Ambos chicos asintieron-será mejor que te retires tu traslador saldrá dentro de poco-el Ministro bajo la mirada a una papeles, Harry fue a recoger su mochila por lo cual salio ultimo

-Una cosa mas Harry-dijo Kingsley antes de que el chico saliera-si encuentras a Hermione no le revelaras tu misión, ante ella también serás otro extraño, cuando encuentres a Dolohov se lo informaras a Ron y de inmediato lo haremos pasar como un traslado de auror.

-Pero...

-Sin peros Harry, Hermione no se enterara de tu misión, ¿entendido?-hablo fuertemente el Ministro

-Entendido-dijo al fin Harry, le había costado decirlo, salio del despacho y noto que Ron lo esperaba junto al ascensor

-Vaya problema en el que te metes amigo-comento cuando llego junto a el

-No es mi culpa que me manden este tipo de misiones-refuto algo irritado

-Lo se pero que te manden solo-dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera un locura, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron

-Se cuidarme solito Ron-dijo ofendido Harry-además tienes el espejo para cualquier cosa solo nos comunicamos

-Tienes razón pero igual hubiera sido mejor que otro auror de acompañara-Ron se mostró algo furioso

-No te preocupa mucho si voy solo o no, no quieres hacer el papeleo mientras yo me divierto-río Harry mirando la expresión de su amigo que lo miraba ceñudo

-En parte si, pero si me preocupo por que vayas solo eh-aclaro Ron señalándolo con el dedo mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban hacia el cuarto de fondo

-Lo que digas amigo-dijo el chico sonriente, varios aurores miraron al chico extrañados.

Harry solo los ignoro olímpicamente, antes de cruzar el umbral de la ultima habitación se detuvo y miro la ora oficina donde estaba Wilcox hablando o mejor dicho gritando el hecho que a el no le encomendaran una misión, Harry río, saco su varita y sin entender bien por que lo hacia apunto al auror

-Adam Wilcox Mentida Amagada-susurro, un hilo fino plateado salio de su cuerpo sin que el auror se diera cuenta y se introdujo nuevamente en la varita de Harry

-¿Que haces?-inquirió el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su amigo

-Nada-dijo y se metió a la habitación

La estancia era circular con una enorme mesa en el centro, era la sala de estrategias del Departamento de Aurores, Harry se acerco a ella, una vieja foto en blanco y negro se encontraba sobre el mueble, Ron lanzo un hechizo y la foto brillo

-Nos vemos amigo, cualquier ya sabes?-dijo el pelirrojo palmeando el hombro de Harry

-Claro-dijo y tomo la foto

-Encuéntrala Harry-dijo Ron mientras la foto comenzaba a brillar mas fuerte

-Lo hare, lo prometo-afirmo y desapareció

Ron salio de la habitación y miro a Wilcox que aun seguía gritando, se pregunto que le habría hecho Harry y si había sido buena idea haberlo dejado ir solo en una misión mas que peligrosa, suspirando miro el reloj, en media hora debía ir a ver a Luna, camino hacia el ascensor nuevamente, parecía que algo se venia y no faltaba mucho para saber que era.

**N.A:**

Holas genti, como han estado?, aquí de nuevo yo molestándolos y poniendo a pruebe su paciencia jeje, gracias por los reviews que no recibí pero no se preocupen yo también los quiero mucho

Como ven en este capi a Harry se le asigna una misión que lo mantendrá ocupado, además que algo se trae entre manos Dolohov

vaya que será no?, pero en los siguientes capis se descubrirá,

es posible que en el siguiente capitulo aparezca Hermione pero no lo aseguro

quiero saber su opinion sobre el hechizo, me lo tube q inventar, asi q no me regañenporfa

Hasta otra… y por favor un review…..


	3. ¿Suerte o Coincidencia?

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de Jk, de la Warner, etc...

**¿Suerte o Coincidencia?**

En un callejón estrecho por el centro de Bruselas, se apareció de la nada un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, nadie se percato de su súbita presencia pero como era de mañana nadie hizo el mayor caso al verlo salir de ahí con una mochila en mano.  
Harry camino hasta la esquina de la calle, se dio cuenta que pasaba desapercibido, aunque claro no faltaba una que otra mirada de curiosidad al ver que no tenia físico francés, camino despreocupado como si conociera la ciudad, miro la esquina donde había un cartel que decía:

_Jules Van Praetstraat_

Ese debía ser el nombre de la calle pensó el chico, camino un poco mas y se encontró con un hermoso edificio blanco, tenia seis columnas adelante y era tan largo que ocupaba toda una cuadra, con curiosidad que crecía cada ves en su pecho se acerco a un señor que leía un periódico y estaba parado en la esquina.

-Que edificio es aquel?-pregunto con un buen acento francés, sorprendiéndose el mismo, el hombre que no pasaba de los cuarenta lo miro de igual manera  
-Es la Bolsa de Bruselas-respondió, Harry dio las gracias y cruzo la calle para ver mejor aquel establecimiento.  
En toda la palabra era un hermoso lugar, se veía imponente, majestuoso, lleno de aire histórico casi le recordaba a Hogwarts, claro que no se les podía comparar, el castillo era mejor pero algo dentro del chico le hizo sentirse nostálgico.

Desvío la mirada y estudio las calles cercanas, debía buscar algún lugar en donde quedarse, camino un poco mas, era mejor mantenerse en movimiento y no levantar sospechas. Cada ves se sentía mas incomodo en el ambiente se percibía un aire misterioso como recordándole que algo se aproximaba y que no seria grato enfrentarlo.

-¿Harry?

Escucho un susurro, se volvió y miro a cada persona y cada rincón tratando de descubrir de donde prevenía esa vos.

-Harry

La vos sonaba mas impaciente y algo apagada, siguió observando con cautela los movimientos de las personas que estaban alrededor, no era posible que alguien lo haya descubierto, estaba con otra identidad, con otro rostro hasta diferente ropa parecía mas un turista, o tal vez el hechizo con la poción no eran muy eficaces

-HARRY

Grito la vos, esta ves si pudo darse cuenta de donde provenía, miro alrededor en busca de algún lugar apartado, lo encontró, un café en donde se veía que no había mucha gente y tenia algunos mesas privadas, entro rápidamente en el y pidió un capuccino al primer mozo que vio, se sentó en la mesa mas apartada que encontró y saco el pequeño espejo de la mochila.

-¿Ron que pasa?-pregunto mirando el espejo, solo veía su reflejo pero al poco rato apareció el rostro del pelirrojo  
-Sabes cuanto tiempo voy llamándote-regaño el chico, cuando termino de hablar su rostro desapareció  
-Perdona, es que estaba en la calle, no creí que me llamarías rápidamente-se excuso Harry  
-El Ministro me acaba de informar que Dolohov esta siendo atacado a dos calles cerca a la Bolsa de Bruselas-informo rápidamente el pelirrojo  
-Vaya creo que no a asido muy difícil encontrármelo-comento Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano  
-Date prisa, ya escuchaste a Kingsley, sus poderes mentales son mas fuertes no sabemos cuanto aguanten los aurores belgas-apresuro  
-Ya salgo-dijo Harry y guardo el espejo escuchando un "ten cuidado" de parte de su amigo, se levanto y se cruzo con el mozo que le llevaba su pedido, lo negó cortésmente y camino rápido a la salida  
-Ron dijo que a dos calles pero ¿hacia donde?-hablo Harry en vos alta exasperado por no preguntarle la dirección exacta, cerro un momento los ojos tratando de percibir donde se podía sentir auras mágicas, venia del oeste corrió hacia allá ignorando la miradas de las personas que lo veían.

Entre mas se acercaba pudo vislumbrar algunos rayos en uno de los callejones y en la entrada un auror que trataba de hacer pasar desapercibida la escena que se efectuaba tras el, dentro se debía estar efectuando el enfrentamnieno, no lo dejarían entrar ya que vestía como un muggle, se fijo rápidamente en la calle no había mucha gente, saco su varita y se lanzo un hechizo desilusionador, nadie noto que un chico de ojos grises acababa de desaparecer ni siquiera el auror. Harry dejo su mochila al lado de un tacho de basura y le lanzo otro hechizo de camuflaje, un poco mas libre se escurrió en la entrada, camino un poco mas doblando a otro callejón mas largo, en el había tres aurores en pie todavía y cuatro en el suelo muy mal heridos, todos apuntaban a tres siluetas, una estaba en el centro con la capucha puesta que supuso seria Dolohov, otra estaba lanzando hechizos a cada segundo que veía la posibilidad y el otra solo se escondía tras el encapuchado.

Avanzo hasta estar a la altura de los aurores y sin que ellos se los esperaran lanzo un desmaius, los presentes se sorprendieron pero seguían con su batalla, lanzo otro mas quedando solo un mago alto de piel clara y corte largo, nervioso miro a sus compañeros en el suelo y sin pensarlo corrió desapareciendo.

-Para que nos ayudaste-dijo una vos, Harry se fijo que era el que se mantenía oculto-¿piensas acabarnos tu?-pregunto con burla  
-No-respondió Harry tranquilamente, dentro de el luchaba por lanzarle todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrían y saber que había sido de Hermione.  
-¿A que viene este acto tuyo?-prosiguió  
-Te e estado buscando-comento Harry, su vos sonaba mecánica, sin entusiasmos, sin molestia, solo inexpresiva.  
-¿Acaso es venganza?-trato de adivinar el otro mago  
-No-negó Harry-quiero unirme a ustedes-una carcajada hizo eco en el lugar  
-¿Tu?, ¿por que querrías hacer eso y que ganarias?-pregunto otra ves el encapuchado  
-Te seria de mucha ayuda, mis razones no son de tu incumbencia-contesto tratando de sonar amenazante  
-Déjate ver, tu vos es muy conocida-mando el otro mago, sabiendo que debería seguirles el juego si quería entrar en su circulo se quito el hechizo desilusionador  
-¿Quien eres?-pregunto cuando lo vio  
-Soy Diego Swain-se presento, aunque sentía que estaba diciendo el nombre de otra persona  
-¿En que forma dices nos puedes ayudar?-pregunto otra ves el mago, al aparecer Dolohov no volvería a abrir la boca  
-Mañana me trasladaran aquí como auror-informo como si anunciara el clima-le podría decir los movimientos, les serviría de espía  
Se produjo un silencio pesado, el otro personaje que estaba escondido y que Harry dedujo seria muggle se movía de detrás del Dolohov, el ni siquiera se movió, se escucharon algunos ruidos al principio del callejón, Harry volteo, debían ser mas aurores, miro otra vez a los tres fugitivos  
-Te mantendremos en contacto-dijo Dolohov dejándose ver tras la capucha, aunque no mostró todo su rostro, Harry se dio cuenta que había algo diferente desde la ultima que se enfrento a el en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en un segundo el mortifago tomo a los otros dos y desaprecio, por uno segundos se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar pero de inmediato reacciono y se volvió a hacer el hechizo en el mismo momento que aparecían seis aurores mas.

-Maldición se escaparon-vocifero uno de ellos  
-Revisen a los que están en el suelo-mando uno de ellos que al parecer era el jefe  
-Joaquim parece que están muertos-comento uno que se había arrodillado tomándoles el pulso  
-Estos no, a esos dos solo les lanzaron un desmaius y a los otros están como heridas muy profundas-comento otro  
-Todavía no los despiertes llévenlos a Saint Gery-ordeno el que parecía responder al nombre Joaquim  
-Bien yo me llevo a Bejaman y tu a Francesco-indico otro tomando a uno de los que había hechizado Harry  
-Bien-acepto Joaquim y tomo al mas grande a los segundos desaparecieron  
-Debemos retirar los cuerpos de aquí y despertar a...-siguió ordenando el primero que había hablado, Harry no siguió escuchando tenia que comunicarse con Ron y decirle sobre su conversación con Dolohov y que mandaran los papeles para su traslado al Ministerio Belga.

Camino hasta la salida del callejón, no había nadie mirando, tomo su mochila y fijándose en los alrededores volvió a parecer, nadie lo vio, agradeciendo mentalmente avanzo entre las calles aun en busca de un lugar para quedarse, compro un periódico esperando que en el vengan ofertas de venta o alquiler, regreso al mismo café que había entrado y pidió lo mismo, el mismo mozo lo miro irritado pero le trajo la orden rápidamente, mientras Harry tomaba el capuccino y miraba el periódico, se preguntaba como es que pudo encontrarse tan rápido a Dolohov, que seria ¿suerte o coincidencia?

Todo había pasado muy rápido o eso creía Harry, aun no podía creer que el mismo día que llega a la ciudad había contactado a Dolohov rápidamente, claro que aun no estaba en su circulo pero ya era un paso, ahora solo quedaba esperar que lo contactaran, estaba seguro que pasaría un gran tiempo pero no le queda otra cosa que hacer, admitía que no le gustaba quedarse así en la nada y esperar ordenes de otro, era como solo ser la herramienta de los demás, odiaba todo eso pero no le había quedado otro camino, se metió en el mundo de los aurores solo para poder encontrar a Hermione y de paso atrapar algunos mortifagos pero todo se estaba saliendo de control, ahora no solo debía aguantar las restricciones de Kingsley, también fingir ante mas de una decena de magos que no eran de su país, y solo faltaba lo que le dijo Dolohov

_-Te mantendremos en contacto_

Pero que malditas palabras podían ser esas, estar a la espera de nuevas noticias no era algo que le agradara, había ocasiones que no podía ser paciente y en ese momento se esta probando cuanto mas soportaría. Se revolvió el pelo, todo lo que tenia que hacer, se odiaba así mismo por aceptar proposiciones que sabían que al final no podría soportar, como era supuestamente "el-niño-que-vivió" la comunidad mágica creía que seria un mago poderoso, invencible pero solo era un mago mas como ellos que fue señalado por un ser oscuro y nada mas, no había nada heroico en eso, había salvado a los demás mas por obligación que por deseo propio, en cuanto supo que el seria el elegido para acabar con Voldemort se preparo, era su destino, su camino, pero ahora que ya no se encontraba en el, quiso entender que se encontraba libre pero no venían unos cuantos burócratas que creían que mandándolo a el se mantendría la paz, cuando la verdad es que la paz es demasiado voluble.

-¿Tu eres Diego Swain?-pregunto un sujeto alto de cejas pobladas y cabello oscuro, Harry movío la cabeza quitando sus anteriores pensamientos.  
-Si-afirmo, miro al hombre un rato mas, era uno de los aurores que llego después del escape de Dolohov  
-Soy Joaquim Bosh-se presento tendiéndole la mano, Harry le devolvió el saludo-me enviaron a buscarte e indicarte el camino hacia nuestro ministerio  
-Claro-acepto Harry  
-El Ministerio es la Bolsa de Bruselas-indico el hombre, Harry miro el imponente edificio que se mantenía erguida frente a el-Vamos-Harry cruzo la calle junto al otro hombre mirando todavía el edificio, ahora ya entendía por que se sentía un aura mágica alrededor de el, había creído que era solo majestuosidad del lugar.  
-Eres de Londres, no?-pregunto el mago  
-Si-confirmo Harry  
-Hablas muy bien el francés, y tu acento es muy bueno-comento sorprendido  
-OH, pues tuve un buen maestro-se excuso rápidamente Harry

Caminaron entre las columnas hasta detenerse entre la primera y la segunda del lado izquierdo, paso una mano sobre ella y sonó un chasquido, había una puerta pequeña junto a la principal, se abrió, Joaquim avanzo hacia ella y se metió seguido por Harry.  
-Esta es una entrada que ya no se usa pero es mejor que la conozcas-explico mientras caminaban por un pasillo corto y que terminaba en una puerta de estilo colonial, al llegar Joaquim la abrió pasando por el umbral.

En cuanto Harry lo cruzo quedo sorprendido, era un patio circular con una pequeña fuente en el centro de dos símbolos que no reconoció, alrededor había varias chimeneas de la que salían y entraban varias magos, el techo era algo parecido al de Hogwarts ya que dejaba ver el cielo pero tenia la sombra de un enorme reloj, bajo la vista y se fijo que en un lado había un corredor ancho que daba a cuatro puertas y otro pasadizo de escaleras hacia abajo, en las puertas había un cola larga que avanzaba rápidamente, Joaquim jalo un poco al chico que se había quedado un poco sorprendido.

-Esas escaleras llevan al Departamento de Investigación, los tribunales y los calabozos-informo mientras se situaban detrás de una señora ya de avanzada edad

-¿Por que se hace cola?-pregunto curioso

-Te pares frente a la puerta y dices el nombre del departamento al cual vas, todos las oficinas son a veces muchas y algunos están situados en el mismo edificio mientras que otros están bajo tierra como en su Ministerio-indicaba mientras la fila avanzaba-cuando dices el nombre del Departamento abres la puerta y ahí esta.

-¿Como un portal o algo así?-pregunto Harry riendo

-Algo así-respondió Joaquim sonriendo, Harry enarco un ceja-¿Que pasa?

-Creí que no entenderías esa frase-comento

-Ah, soy mestizo, así que parte de mi vida fue muggle tal como Harry Potter-dijo el, ya solo faltaban dos magos para llegar a la puerta

-Ah si, el-respondió fastidiado

-Si, fue impresionante su acto el año pasado, se dice que esta buscando a su amiga, no?-siguió relatando sin fijarse en la expresión inescrutable de Harry

-Por todo este año-una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza-no se sabe algo de ella en este país?-pregunto con un poco de emoción

-No creo, ella es una de los personajes famosos de la Historia, no solo en su país a habido la guerra aquí también afecto pero no lo suficiente-comento, Harry suspiro resignado, la bruja que estaba delante desapareció tras la puerta dejándoles el paso, Joaquim se acerco

-Departamento de Seguridad y Escuadrón UDL-hablo fuerte y claro, cuando termino espero un segundo para luego abrir la puerta y mostrarles un pasillo largo, Harry entro primero observando el lugar

Era un pasillo normal, camino un poco y vio que había otro pasillo mas largo y mas elegante, desvío la mirada y observo que Joaquim seguía caminando sin fijarse en ese pasillo

-¿Que hay en este pasillo?-pregunto señalando el lugar, Joaquim volteo

-Es donde esta el Escuadrón UDL-dijo señalando un cuadro donde había el dibujo de un escudo

-¿UDL?-repitió curioso

-Significa Unión de León, es un equipo aparte mas experimentado, les dan otro tipo de entrenamiento y son mas sigilosos y rigurosos en su trabajo-comento desinteresadamente

-¿Y como se puede entrar en el?-siguió interrogando interesado

-Te escogen, si eres bueno en tus misiones y ellos notan talentos te llaman y te entrenan-dijo y volvió caminar hacia una de las oficinas-Ven Diego, el Auror Nico te quiere ver-dijo mientras iba hacia la ultima puerta del pasillo.

-Hasta que llegas, crei que no encontrarias al chico-hablo un hombre alto de cabello negro mientras se levanta del escritorio

-No fue dificil hallarlo, su fisico en si es muy ingles-comento Joaquim mientras se sentaba y Harry entraba a la oficina, observando que habia cierto cuidado especial en ella.

-Buenos dias Diego-se presento alegre el auror-soy Nicolas Schollaert, Auror en jefe, pero me puedes decir Nico

-Un gusto Señor-dijo el estrechando su mano

-Bien asi que pediste el traslado a este Ministerio, ¿por que?-pregunto el auror tomando una carpeta de la mesa, Harry se puso nervioso que podria contestar, creia que en Inglaterra mandarian una historia explicando su traslado.

-Vera señor, debo quedarme un largo tiempo en este pais por motivos personales y por eso pedi el traslado-se invento rapidamente, esperando que no le preguntaran sus "motivos personales"

-Entiendo, a llegado en buena hora-dijo mientras tomaba otra carpeta y se la pasaba-ayer en uno de los callejones a dos calles de este lugar se efectuo un enfrentamiento entre siete de nuestros aurores con tres sospechosos, uno describieron que tenia la capucha puesta por lo que no sabemos su identidad, otro es Santiago Oliveira, de nacionalidad Brasileña pero recidia en Mexico-mientras hablaba le hacia observar algunas fotos del sujeto-y el ultimo Shair Harim, egipcio, fue aprendiz de uno de los mas importantes Historiadores y que ahora esta muerto, a diferencia de los otros dos el es muggle-comento

-Eso es algo que no esperabamos-agrego Joaquim-nunca crei que los magos oscuros se podrian aliar con muggles

-Algo de importacia debe tener como para protegerlo-explico Nicolas-Diego tu compañera aun ha llegado, podrias ir a Saint Gery y pedir las memorias de los aurores que aun esta internados y tambien el informe de Jane-pidio

-¿Saint Gery?-pregunto levantando la vista de los documentos

-Es el hospital magico, esta a diez calles, su nombre es por los origenes Bruselas-manifesto Joaquim

-¿Y quien es Jane?-pregunto

-Es la medimaga acargo de la necropsia y la investigacion, Emma la conoce-respondio, la puerta se abrio y por ella entro una chica delgada de de cabello negro largo y ojos pardos.

-Tu compañera llego-dijo Joaquim levantandose, la chica camino hacia el y le tendio la mano

-Soy Emma Krum-se presento

-Un gusto, yo soy Ha..Diego Swain-se presento estrechandole la mano, casi dice su verdadero nombre pero se pudo corregir a tiempo-¿dijiste Krum?

-Si

-¿Eres pariente de Vicktor Krum?-pregunto dubitativo

-Es mi hermano-respondio con algo de incomodidad, no le gustaba que la reconocieran por otra persona.

-¿No sabia que Vicktor tubiera hermanas-dijo pero eso debio quedar en su mente

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?-pregunto la chica

-No, yo eran un fan de el-mintio Harry

-Bien chicos ya se conocen, Diego tiene las ordenes, cuando traigan los datos, llevenselos a Joaquim, entendido?-pregunto Nicolas. ambos asintieron y salieron del lugar

-¿Vamos a ir caminando?-pregunto Harry con tono de molestia

-No, primero te ensañera nuestra oficina y luego vamos por Red Flu-dijo ella y entro a una que estaba cerca al pasillo de la UDL

La habitacion era mediana, tenia cuatro escritorios con una mesa en el centro, dos ventanas y algunos sillones, en el fondo una chimenea de ladrillos cara vista, Emma camino hasta ella seguido por Harry.

-Ese de alla es tu escritorio-dijo señalando la mesa del lado izquierdo que era la mas cercana a la ventana-ahora vamos, primero iremos a recoger los informes de necropsia de los dos aurores que murieron-se metio en la chimenea y pronunco fuerte el nombre del hospital, Harry la imito desapareciendo a los segundos, un revoltijo de colores y llego hasta otra chimenea mas limpia y de diferente estilo, salio limpiandose la ropa

-Ven Diego-llamo Emma que estaba a unos pasos conversando con otra chica, el camino aun limpiando su ropa sin fijarse en sus acompañantes, cuando levanto la mirada y vio a la medimaga, se quedo sin habla.

**N.A:**

Holas, aqui otro capi, espero este bien,

tratare de publicar el cuarto dentro de unos dias,

me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre el nombre del hospital, lo saque de los origenes de Bruselas

y depaso alguna que otra idea, asi que un reviewsito

hasta otra...


	4. ¿Es Hermione?

**Disclaimer:**

Ya saben los personajes son de Jk excepto los que cree con la ayuda de mi retorcida imaginación

**¿Es Hermione?**

Era imposible, estaba seguro de haber buscado por los países cercanos, había preguntado a todos los Departamentos de cada Ministerio y en cada uno le respondieron que no se encontraba, simplemente era imposible, ahora estaba frente a sus ojos y el sin moverse, sin reaccionar, hasta casi se le estaba olvidando como respirar, es que no lo podía creer.

-Y bien cuñadita creo que algo tienes para mi-comento Emma sonriendo-estos son los tipos que encontraron muertos cerca del enfrentamiento ¿no?

-Si, ten-dijo la medimaga mientras le daba una carpeta-descubrí que les lanzaron una maldición que no es conocida o podría ser antigua

-¿Cuales son sus efectos?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-Se produce un proceso lento en el cuerpo lo que da tiempo a lanzar la contra maldición-comenzó a explicar mientras se acercaba a una camilla-es como si tu cuerpo se secara, se queda sin agua, pero esta vez la maldición tenia demasiado potencia, por lo que seco rápidamente el corazón, los demás sistemas empezaron a hacerlo pero mas lentamente-dijo y levanto la sabana que se suponía cubría al muerto pero al verlo Emma se sobresalto, lo que había no parecía un cuerpo mas se podría decir era una pasa pero demasiado seca, todo la piel era de color plomo y estaba segura que si lo rozaba se desharía completamente

-¡¡Que rayos!!-dijo Emma mirando estupefacta-como descubriste todo eso, ¿si parece que si me acerco se deshace?-interrogo mirando a la otra chica, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Harry seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse.

-Pues estuvo difícil, cuando los trajeron ya estaba bien avanzada, creí lo mismo que tu pero no les pasa nada-dijo y Emma enarco una ceja-bueno no se deshacen

-Es muy raro, además que se nota es una maldición muy peligrosa, tu que piensas Diego-opino Emma mirando todavía el cuerpo que a duras penas se le notaba el rostro-¿Diego?-el chico seguía parado mirando todavía el mismo lugar en el que había estada la medimaga, esta quieto como si le hubiera lanzado un Petrificus Totalus, Emma junto a la otra chica se acercaron a el.

-Hooola?-dijo Emma pasando una mano frente a sus ojos

-Creo que esta shock-explico Jane

-¡Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Emma un poco frustrada

-Tranquila solo tratemos de que vuelva a la tierra-chasqueo sus dedos frente a sus ojos pero nada el seguía en la misma posición con los ojos abiertos mirando al mismo lugar

-Probemos esto-agarro un vaso con agua y se lo tiro directo en la cara, no paso nada

-Vaya creo que este chico tubo una impresión bien fuerte-comento Jane riendo-que ¿acaso no ve muertos o que?

-No se, para ser auror debió ver mas que yo y mírame estoy todavía en mis cabales-dijo Emma

-¿De donde es? no recuerdo haberlo visto antes

-Fue trasladado desde Inglaterra, se llama Diego Swain-Emma agarro fuerte el brazo del chico y le dio un pellizco del que hubiera estado orgulloso Don Ramón (N.A: ya saben del programa del chavo del 8)

-Haber parece que ni reacciona, tengo una idea-dijo Jane y se volteo para ver a Emma que agarraba un cuchillo quirúrgico-¿que haces?

-Pues se lo voy a hincar en alguna parte sensible-aclaro como si fuera trocear la carne para la cena

-Eso es muy filudo y no quiero ver sangre en mi piso-regaño Jane, Emma dejo el implemento en el mismo lugar

-¿Y cual es tu idea?

-Le daré una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas y si aun así no reacciona le daremos en el lugar que mas le duele-manifestó sonriente

-Estas de broma, pretendes dejarlo sin hijos-chillo Emma

-No seas exagerada, pero dime de que otra forma piensas traerlo a la vida, que yo sepa hasta ahora a ningún hombre le duele tanto otra zona del cuerpo-expreso inocentemente

-Tienes razón hazlo-acepto la pelinegra.

Jane se acerco, cerro los ojos y trato de imaginarse que el chico le había engañado o alguna otra cosa parecida, era patético pero no encontraba otra forma de darle un buen golpe, cuando sentía que la furia se agolpaba por su sangre, se dejo llevar, abrió los ojos que parecía lanzaban fuego levanto su mano y se la impacto tan fuerte en la mejilla que el chico cayo a un lado del suelo, Harry por fin reacciono y conecto su mente a su cuerpo.

-Auch!!!-protesto el desde el suelo tomándose la mejilla

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar-bromeo Emma mientras se acercaba al chico, Jane solo sonrío, su plan dio resultado.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Harry levantándose y tocando la zona lastimada

-Te quedaste en shock, hicimos varias cosas para traerte devuelta a la tierra pero te dio fuerte-explico

-Y eso le da derecho a darme un golpe-protesto, su mejilla ardía como si lo hubieran puesto en la estufa todo un día.

-No fue idea mía-se libero Emma señalando a Jane, que la miro ceñuda, Harry se volvió a fijar en la medimaga

-t-tu..yo te...Hermione-susurro el otra vez consternado, la chica enarco una ceja y sin esperarlo el chico la abrazo, se quedo asombrada y por unos segundos no se movió, cuando fue capaz de volver en si se separo de el bruscamente

-Creo que me confunde con otra persona-murmuro alejándose de el, Harry la miro desconcertado pero rápidamente recordó que tenia otro perfil y que no debía decirle su misión a Hermione

-Soy Jane Wright-se presento la chica, Harry la miro nuevamente, tenia mucho parecido a Hermione, la única diferencia era que tenia el cabello liso, mas corto rozándole los hombros, y los ojos pardos.

-Se parece a Hermione Granger, ¿no?-comento Emma mirándolo extrañada por comportamiento-pero no es

-Ti-tienes razón-dijo y desvío su mirada de la chica, le dolía fingir

-Ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes-comento Emma luego de un incomodo silencio

-Yo...necesito ir al baño-dijo Harry, la chica le señalo una puerta, en cuanto entro, saco un espejo de la capa

-Ron-llamo, pasaron los segundos y apareció el rostro de su amigo

-Que pasa Harry, suenas ofuscado-musito el pelirrojo mirando preocupado al chico

-La encontré Ron, la encontré-exclamo el tratando de no sonar emocionado pero le era difícil

-¿A quien?-pregunto Ron

-A Hermione o a quien más estoy buscando-bromeo Harry, Ron lo miro incrédulo

-Pe-pero ¿como?-pronuncio al fin

-Trabaja de Medimaga en el hospital mágico de acá-respondió, Ron lo miro suspicaz

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo-no es posible Harry la buscamos en todos los países cercanos y en todos dijeron que no estaba, tu mismo y conmigo mas recorrimos algunos y revisamos los documentos de la mayoría de sus empleados

-Pero es ella Ron, estoy seguro-replico azorada

-Déjame verla-propuso Ron, Harry dudo-¿Que pasa?-pregunto al ver el gesto del moreno

-Es que se ve diferente-repuso el

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Ron enarcando una ceja

-Veras...el color de sus ojos es diferente y su cabello es liso y corto-explico-mejor mira tu mismo-acerco el espejo a la puerta desde donde se veía a las dos chicas hablar, Harry tubo que susurrar algo para poder hacer aparecer el lugar

-No creo Harry, no es ella, no se parece-comento el pelirrojo cuando Harry metió nuevamente el espejo

-Es ella Ron estoy seguro-dijo desesperado tratando de conversar a su amigo

-Te estas obsesionando Harry-dijo Ron, se escucho un golpe

-Vamos Diego debemos ir todavía por las memorias-llamo Emma desde la habitación

-Ya me voy-se despidió Harry

-Espera, no le digas nada a esa chica, digas lo que digas, puede ser que no sea Hermione, mejor averigua mas sobre ella-opino su amigo,

-Veré que hago-acepto Harry y guardo el espejo, respiro un par de veces y salía fingiendo estar mas tranquilo, se disculpo con la medimaga por su comportamiento y junto a Emma salieron de la habitación con dirección al tercer piso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En las afueras de Bruselas, en una casa hermosa de dos pisos aparecieron dos hombres al frente, ningún alma se veía en la calle y eso era mas provechoso para los recién parecidos, sin pensarlo dos veces cruzaron la reja y entraron en la casa.

Si por fuera era lo mas lindo del mundo, por dentro la casa era todo lo contrario, todas las habitaciones estaban destrozadas excepto una de la planta baja, tenia marcas en las paredes de sangre y la mayoría de muebles estaban rotos y desperdigados por toda la casa, todo se encontraba sin luz excepto el salón donde estaba prendida una chimenea y frente a ella en un butacón grande y cómodo, donde estaba sentado un hombre cubierto por una capucha a pesar de estar a oscuras, se escucharon unos pasos aproximarse hasta la entrada del umbral.

-¿Y bien Santiago?-pregunto el encapuchado sin moverse

-Lo hemos observado mi señor, toda esta semana solo salio para ir a su casa, al Ministerio y a Saint Geri, debe haber algún plan cociéndose dentro de la fila de aurores-contó mientras el otro hombre que lo acompañaba caminaba hacia una lado de la habitación y se echaba en el piso.

-Esos aurores de pacotilla no me importa, no son capaces de resistir mucho-siseo indiferente-mas bien el Escuadrón UDL no ha hecho movimientos en las ultimas semanas, algo traman

-Sus pruebas se acercan-agrego Santiago

-Bien-comento pensativo-comunícale a nuestro aliado que le informe al chico, si quiere unirse nuestro alianza deberá ingresar a la UDL-mando haciendo un movimiento de mano

-Vamos Harim-dijo pero el otro hombre no se movió irritando al mago, fue hasta el y lo tomo de las solapa de su ropa lo estampo contra la pared con fuerza haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor-no tengo tiempo para tus arrepentimientos madito muggle-soltó con acidez, lo tomo de una mano y con la otra acerco su varita a la cuello del otro, el lo miro aterrorizado

-Suéltalo-volvió a mandar el otro mago, Santiago a regañadientes lo hizo-ten mas cuidado es el único que nos puede ayudar, y tu-esta ves volteo y apunto con la varita a Hamir, sin decir nada salio un rayo azulado, el hombre se retorció en el suelo unos segundos-solo es una advertencia-dijo y se volvió a acomodar en la butaca mientras los otros dos salían, uno arrastrando al otro que temblaba fuertemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya lleva una semana en es ciudad y aun no sabia nada de nada, incluso en el departamento de aurores lo trataban de mensajero y eso ya le estaba molestando, no es que pidiera alguna misión pero por lo menos un trabajito ligero, ahora entendía a Emma que todo el día se la paraba refunfuñando, al parecer ella desde que salía de la Academia nunca le asignaron una misión y ahora que tenia un compañero pensó que les encargarían algo pero se llevo un chasco.

-Diego yo me voy, ya es tarde-dijo Emma tomando su capa de la pechera

-Claro te veo mañana-respondió con desgano mirando por la ventana

-Oye mañana hay cena familiar en mi casa, por que no vienes-invito ella antes de salir

-No se Emma, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-invento, la verdad no hacia nada se la pasaba de aburrido mirando las calles

-Vamos estará mi hermano-trato de animar, pensando que el chico se emocionaría al saber de Víctor Krum pero el chico ni siquiera volteo a verla-y también ira Jane-agrego, recién mostró signos de vida

-¿A que hora?-pregunto tratando de no sonar animado

-A eso de las siete-indico-te veo mañana-y salio de la oficina

Harry suspiro, era cansado fingir tener otra identidad, no era que no le agradara por que podía experimentar no estar siendo comido por periodistas al tener un reseña del Gran Harry Potter pero no era lo que el pensaba, otro suspiro, por suerte se acostumbro a que lo llamaran diferente o sino ya habría mas de un auror investigándolo y eso era lo ultimo que quería que hagan con el, se levanto, tomo su chaqueta y salio del lugar.

En cuanto llego a su departamento se desplomo en el primer sofá que vio, dejo caer su cabeza atrás y cerro los ojos en un intento de relajación pero como todas las cosas no salen como a uno le gustaría se vio interrumpido

-Harry-llamo Ron, soltando un bufido metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el brillante espejo

-¿Si Ron?-fingió su voz a fin de no hacerle notar su cansancio y aburrimiento

-¿Como te ha estado yendo amigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Mas aburrido no puede ser-comento desganado

-¿Aun no sabes nada?-volvió a interrogar

-No, nada aunque no se como me lo harán saber-Harry se la paso tosa la semana tratando de imaginarse el momento en el que aparecerían dos mortifagos en su oficina pero la escena era demasiado tonta

-Que se puede esperar de Dolohov, siempre misterioso-comento Ron mas para el mismo que para Harry

-Si-acepto, Ron lo miro unos segundos antes de que su imagen se desvaneciera

-¿Como el clon de Hermione?-pregunto Ron cambiando de tema

-No es su clon-refuto fastidiado-es ella, no se cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir

-Y yo tampoco no se cuantas te diré que no se parece, te estas obsesionando amigo-regaño Ron, Harry gruño

-Si la tuvieras frente a ti a puesto que opinarías diferente-contraataco, Ron no supo que decir en parte tenía razón

-¿Al menos sabes algo de ella?-pregunto

-No, cada ves que iba al hospital me salía con alguna excusa y no me ha dado tiempo de saber de ella-contó el chico recordando las pocas veces que paso por el lugar

-Y quien no, mira que abrasarla cuando ni siquiera sabe quien eres-dijo recibiendo una mirada matadora de Harry

-No te funciona-le dijo Ron-tus ojos se ven diferentes, mas te pareces a Malfoy-el chico solo rodó los ojos

-Ya es tarde Ron, me voy a dormir-dijo y se levanto del sofá dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Nos vemos-se despidió Ron desapareciendo totalmente del espejo

Harry solo se echo en la cama con la ropa puesta mirando el blanco techo, estaba seguro que era Hermione, no importaba que dijera Ron, era ella y se encargaría de demostrarlo, por ahora solo seguiría el consejo de Ron, se le acercaría poco a poco y así sabría si no se equivocaba, le había tocado de suerte verla al día siguiente en la cena de los Krum, trataría de conocerla sin ser directo, esos seria sus planes mientras no supiera nada de Dolohov, y por primera vez quiso que demorara en saber de el, cerro lo ojos cansado volviendo a soñar con una hermosa castaña

**N.A:**

**Holitas como habéis estado, sorry si me demoro pero ps estuve algo falta de inspiración**

**Se acepta cualquier cosa excepto pus de bobotubérculo**

**Necesito mis manitas sino como publico**

**No leemos **

**Un beso**


	5. La Casa de los Krum

**Sorry por demorarme en publicar pero estube de viaje en una ciudad donde no conseguia un inter bueno y me retrase en la U por eso estube poniendome al dia, estudiando, empesando trabajos, etc...ufff recien me hice un tiempo para escribir...**

**A las justas y lo eh corregido, cualquier escena mal escrita o alguna cosa, notificar que yo lo edito.**

**cualquier duda tambien mandarmela....**

**sin mas los dejo con el capi**

* * *

Harry se debatía entre ponerse ropa informal o formal, como Emma nunca le dijo en que calidad seria la cena y tampoco sabia que tipo de personas serian los Krum tubo que buscar dos trajes diferentes, puso las combinaciones de ropa sobre la cama y miraba las dos como si disfrutara de un partido de ping pong.

Una era un terno de color negro con una camisa celeste muy suave y una corbata turquesa y la otra combinación era unos vaqueros negros con una camisa beige y una cazadora azul oscuro, al pie de la cama bajo cada atuendo se ubicaba unos zapatos negros de charol y un zapato zapatilla también negros, escucho el timbre y algo indeciso camino hacia la sala para salir por el hall principal.

-Hola, ¿estas listo?-pregunto Emma en cuanto abrió la puerta, llevaba un vestido de tirantes anchos color blanco humo que tenia algunos adornos de color negro en la parte baja, el vestido se afirmaba a sus pechos y de ahí caía libremente hasta las rodillas, llevaba zapatos de tacones altos de tiras negras, una pulsera grande y gruesa de color marrón oscuro, el cabello suelto, un collar plateado con un dije de delfín y una esmeralda celeste, que Harry reconoció como el que le regalo su hermano cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y unos pendientes plateados en forma de gotas haciendo juego con el collar.

El auror se quedo con la boca ligeramente abierta pero se repuso rápidamente y pensó en que responderle por no estar cambiado a tiempo.

-Pues...-se rasco la nuca avergonzado mientras ella entraba-no sabia si seria informal o formal-se excuso cuando la chica interrogo su atuendo con la mirada

-¿Por que no hiciste una combinación?-regaño la chica

-Yo no se como haría…-refuto Harry aun avergonzado

-Vamos Diego, ven te ayudo-le propuso y entro al departamento seguido de Harry, por suerte ella fue la que le consiguió el lugar y no era la primera vez que entraba por que sino el chico no sabia si la habría dejado entrar, caminaron hasta su habitación, y la chica vio las combinaciones que tenia sobre la cama, las miro durante un rato mientras Harry permanecía en la puerta observando atento lo que haría con su ropa, a un lado puso los vaqueros y la camisa celeste, bajo la combinación que hizo puso los zapato zapatilla, al lado de la ropa puso la cazadora

-Listo-dijo ella, Harry la miro entre impresionado y divertido, le había gustado la forma en que ella arrugo la nariz para concentrarse, le recordó a Hermione

-A arriesgarme-respondió el e invito a la chica a salir de la habitación para cambiarse, en cuanto estuvo solo se dio una patada mental por no ocurrírsele esa combinación, se vistió rápido, por lo tarde que iban, se puso loción rápidamente y tomo un reloj plateado que tenia cuatro diferentes tipos de horario, uno principal de fondo blanco y los otros pequeños en fondo negro, este reloj cambiaba según la zona horaria que estuviera, adecuándose rápidamente, salio y vio que Emma miraba algunas fotos encima de la chimenea.

-Ya estoy listo-dijo haciendo que la chica diera un respingo

-No vuelvas a hacer eso o la próxima vez tendrás que colocarme el corazón tu mismo-regaño Emma entre divertida y enojada

-Lo siento-musito Harry

-Ella es Hermione ¿no?-pregunto abruptamente la aurora señalando una de las fotos, el se acerco y noto que era una que le tomaron junto a ella dos días después que comenzaran su noviazgo, estaban en los terrenos de Hogwars sentados bajo el árbol cerca al lago sonriendo y besándose cuando vino Colin y les tomo la foto, Harry tubo que correr tras el mientras Hermione reía.

-Si-confirmo el

-¿El es Harry Potter?

-Si

-Parecen muy felices-murmuro ella

-Lo éramos-respondió sin darse cuenta en las palabras pero para su suerte la chica no se percato del error

-¿Por que tienes esta foto?-pregunto ella

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues...no debería tenerla Harry Potter, esto es algo personal-manifestó, Harry empezó a sudar frío, que podría responderle, que el era el niño que vivió en una misión encubierto buscando a un psicópata que roba una parte de la mente o que se la robo al fotógrafo por ser fan de ellos, si esa alternativa se veía mejor

-Pues...se la quite al que tomo la foto-respondió

-Deberías dársela a Harry, seguro le daría fuerzas para seguir buscándola, aunque creo que ya no quedan esperanzas-musito y Harry asintió lentamente, en su interior algo moría, quería seguir buscando a Hermione pero siempre había un obstáculo como la misión que en ese momento cumplía, haciéndole cada vez mas largo el camino, suspiro débilmente tratando de que Emma no se diera cuenta y siguiera mirando las demás fotos que había hechizados con otras personas, la única que no cambio fue la que acababan de ver, no tubo fuerzas para transformarla, verla ahí todos los días, sonriente y feliz como un tiempo lo fueron, le daba ánimos para no abandonar el rastro que encontró de ella, pero...cada vez se le hacia mas difícil y cada vez se sentía mas lejano a ella, no había tenido noticias de Dolohov, tampoco le asignaban misiones, el abismo que lo alejaba de Hermione se hacia mas grande.

-Vamos-dijo de repente Emma sacándolo de su letargo

-Si-musito y ambos salieron del departamento, como Emma vino en su carro Harry tubo que ir con ella para saber por donde ir, quiso ir por Red Flu pero la chica se negó y le aviso que iría a recogerlo, como no quería discutir con ella, el acepto con la condición que regresaría por la Red, ella acepto y ahora estaban a unas cuadras de la famosa casa, Harry sintió un retortijón en el estomago, sentía que algo sucedería pero no quiso hacerle caso pensando que solo seria hambre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El carro entro por una rejilla ancha y alta con formas oblicuas, avanzando por un sendero, Harry pensó ver una mansión al estilo colonial o parecida a la de los Malfoy, pero lo que vio luego de pasar un seto de Rosas, lo sorprendió.

Era una casa de dos pisos, ancha de color blanco y rojo, era grande aunque no lo suficiente como para parecer una mansión, en ambos lados de puerta estaban dos ventanales largos, y desde afuera se apreciaba las cortinas semiinvisibles que dejaban ver algunas siluetas, Emma paro el carro cerca a la entrada al lado de un Ferrari negro, bajo seguida de Harry y ambos avanzaron hasta puerta, pero no hubo necesidad de abrir o tocar, esta se abrió sola, Harry supuso que seria algún Hechizo, solo se abriría para los Krum.

Por dentro todo estaba muy iluminado, era un Hall que daba a unas escaleras anchas y de alfombra, del lazo izquierda se encontraba la entrada a la sala de donde provenían voces, mas allá se dividía en otro pasillo, y antes de las gradas estaba otra habitación pequeña, como si fuera solo para tomar el te y que tenia una puerta corrediza dando paso al jardín.

-¿Emma?-dijo la voz de una mujer que salía de la sala, era del mismo porte que su hija, el mismo pelo negro, sus mismas facciones, era hasta su doble excepto en los ojos, tal como Harry con su padre

-Hola Mamá-saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla-el Diego Swain, mi compañero, es de Inglaterra-dijo presentándolo

-Hola-pronuncio ella en Ingles

-Mi madre Helena Krum-presento devuelta Emma pero esta vez a Harry

-Un gusto Señora-dijo el

-Vaya-comento sorprendida la señora-tiene un buen acento Frances-dijo y río

-Si, es que tuve un buen maestro-manifestó recordando cuando se lo dijo a Joaquim

-Que bien, ya no nos hacemos problemas con el idioma, no soy buen con el Ingles-aclaro-pero que hacemos aquí, pasemos que ya llegaron todos, solo faltaban ustedes

-Perdón por la demora, fue mi culpa-se disculpo rápidamente el auror

-No hay problema, siempre hay contratiempos-libero la señora y los tres entraron a la sala, era una habitación enorme y con muebles grandes y mullidos, las paredes eran de un color rojizo claro, y las cortinas de un beige claro, había varias estantes y vitrinas mostrando premios y algunas que otra reliquia, en un lado estaba una chimenea de piedra laja gris.

Las personas que ya habían llegado se repartían en la habitación, los que estaban sentados eran un señor alto de nariz ganchuda con la mitad de su cabello ya blanco y una chica de castaña de ojos pardos, que reconoció como Jane. Los que estaban parados se dividían en dos grupos, cerca a la chimenea esta Víctor Krum acompañado de una chica de ojos negros y cabello castaño y un chico rubio de ojos grises, y en el otro grupo, eran cinco personas, tres adultos y dos niños.

-Ya llegaron cariño-dijo la señora acercándose a su marido seguido de los chicos

-Ya era hora-musito, y se levanto

-Hola Papá-dijo secamente Emma, sin darle un beso como hizo con su madre

-Hija-dijo, miro a Harry y lo evalúo de arriba abajo, el chico se puso nervioso

-El es Diego Swain-presento nuevamente-mi compañero de trabajo, de Inglaterra

-Un gusto señor-dijo y extendió la mano, el señor Krum lo seguía evaluando con la mirada

-Yo soy Benjamin Krum-se presento y luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas le estrecho la mano al chico, Harry recién se dio cuenta que lo demás se acercaron y que estaban en silencio

-Ya conoces a Jane-dijo Emma empezando con las presentaciones de los demás

-Hola-saludo la chica

-Mi hermano Víctor-dijo y señalo al ex-jugador de Quiddich, el solo movió la cabeza-mi hermana Meredith y su esposo Edmund con su hijos Duarte y Melissa-y señalo a la pareja con los dos niños que Harry vio en el grupo de cinco-mis primos Angela y Erick-señalo a los otros dos que habían estado con su hermana-y Adela Carsonn, compañera de trabajo de Víctor y su novio, Draco Malfoy-presento por ultimo dejando sorprendido a Harry, ya entendía por que esa cabellera rubia se le hizo conocida

-Vamos a cenar que la comida se enfriad-dijo la señora luego de unos segundos de silencio, todos mecánicamente hicieron caso pasando al comedor por una puerta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, el comedor no era tan grande como la sala pero lo suficiente como para hacer una fiesta, en el centro estaba una mesa antigua hecha de caoba, a su alredor la acompañaban elegantes sillas mullidas, en el centro la comida ya estaba lista, al rededor las paredes eran de un verde claro, dos vitrinas grandes con vajillas de porcelana y metal, vasos, copas, tazas, etc tapaban la mayor parte, excepto las tres ventanas que mantenían las cortinas abiertas. Todos se sentaron en orden como si ya supieran su sitio, Harry se quedo abrumado, Emma viendo que no se movía de la puerta lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia su respectivo lugar bajo la ceñuda mirada de su hermano y padre.

La cena fue muy deliciosa y silenciosa, solo se hicieron algunos pequeños comentario sobre el nuevo compañero de Emma y al final sobre que vino servirse, ahora todos estaban de nuevo en la sala conversando con una copa de vino en la mano, en todo momento el auror no despego la mirada de Draco, que lo ignoro hablando en susurros con su novia.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Emma a Harry

-Si, escuche a Nico hablar sobre una misión para nosotros-dijo el, algo cansado de repetirlo

-Disculpa, es que no lo puedo creer-comento y tomo un sorbo de la copa

-Pues ya era hora, me estoy oxidando-dijo Harry haciendo reír a la pelinegra

-¿Puedo conversar contigo Diego?-pregunto de repente Víctor que había aparecido de la nada

-Claro-acepto

-En privado-dijo y camino hacia la salida de la sala, Harry lo siguió bajo la mirada atónita de Emma que luego se encogió de hombros y fue con Jane

Harry camino tras Víctor preguntándose que quería hablar con el, atravesaron el hall hasta la habitación pequeña que vio cuando ingreso a la casa, entraron en ella y la atravesaron, Víctor corrió la puerta que daba al jardín y entraron en el, camino hacia unos matorrales y hechizo alrededor para que nada se escuchara.

-¿Que se te ofrece Vic-Krum?-pregunto Harry tratando de sonar despreocupado

-Puedes llamarme Víctor-dijo el búlgaro-¿Que te atrae por aquí?-pregunto de improviso

-Problemas personales-respondió rápidamente

-¿Que tipo de problemas?-insistió Víctor

-Del tipo que son míos-refuto Harry irritado y nervioso por la pregunta, Víctor vio ese gesto y frunció el ceño

-¿Que quieres con mi hermana?-cambio de tema

-Nada, solo somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos-respondió seguro, tal vez solo eran celos de hermano-¿es todo?-dijo Harry como Víctor no respondía dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-Tengo un mensaje de Dolohov-expuso Víctor congelando a Harry en su lugar-quiere que entres al Escuadrón de la Unión de León o no podrás entrar en su circulo, la pruebas se acercan, y te encomendaran una misión, pásalas y estarás dentro-siguió diciendo, Harry se dio media vuelta y lo miro

-¿Como...?-quiso preguntar Harry

-Es todo-termino Víctor pasando por un lado del chico, Harry se quedo parado en medio del jardín pensando el las palabras del ex-jugador de Quiddich, ¿el era parte del circulo?, eso explicaba muchas cosas y a las vez otras, se sentía confundido y lo único que ahora podía hacer seria dejarlo para mas tarde, no tenia el tiempo para avisar a Ron, ni tampoco para saber si aceptar la propuesta dada, camino hacia la casa perdiéndose en la entrada.

En la oscuridad una sombra se movió de entre uno de los árboles, saltando de una de las ramas, cayo apoyado en su pie y rodilla, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa mientras caminaba su cabellera rubia destellaba por los rayos de la luna.

* * *

**N.A: **

**bien aqui continua, jeje aparece Draco, ya descubriran por que**

**que tal la combinacion de Emma para Harry, buena o no?**

**y que les parecio los Krum, hay algo que se paso?**

**porfa un review **

**que si no no se si va por buen camino la historia...**

**con reviews=autora feliz**

**sin reviews=autora despistada**

**hasta otra....**


	6. La Casa de los Krum II

**Disclaimer: **

La anterior se me olvido ponerlo así q esta vale por dos, los personajes son de JK bla bla

Era increíble a quienes se admitía al círculo, aunque de ese auror no sabía que pensar, lo conocía poco, solo sabía que era compañero de Emma, y que según su informe a participado en varias misiones encarcelando a varios mortifagos sueltos, ya aunque puedo mantenerse en su país y solo dejarse llevarse la gloria, no lo hizo, mas bien estaba en Bruselas solucionando problemas personales según escucho, pero estaba claro que no era eso a lo que vino, había algo más en su mirada, debía mantener un ojo claro sobre él, no se le escaparía nada, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de encontrarlo.

Draco camino hacia la sala tras Harry, mirando cómo se metía disimuladamente en el baño, paso de largo sin hacer ruido y entro a la sala con los demás invitados, para su suerte Víctor Krum no se dio cuenta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry entro a la casa minutos después de Víctor, a las finales si le aviso a Ron sobre la propuesta de Dolohov, y también le conto quien se la hizo saber, por un momento a Ron casi se le cae el espejo por la impresión, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que a Víctor Krum le gustaran las artes oscuras pero así eran las cosas, luego de discutirlo con su amigo Harry decidió unirse a ese escuadrón, seria más simple buscarlo con el entrenamiento que le dieran y además tendrían mas informes sabría mas sobre Jane Wright, definitivamente entraría en aquel escuadrón.

Cruzo por el comedor entrando a la sala, todos estaban en circulo cerca a la chimenea hablando, Víctor estaba parado junto a Jane, que estaba semisentada en el reposabrazos apoyando su espalda en el abdomen de Víctor, los señores Krum estaban sentados frente a ellos, al lado y parados estaba Emma junto a sus primos, le seguía Adela y de ahí la hermana de Emma, Meredith con su esposo que vigilaba a los niños de rato en rato, ellos jugaban a unos metros.

-Eso no es posible-escucho decir del señor Krum cuando se detuvo al lado de Emma

-Así salió en los resultados-hablo Jane

-Nunca escuche que un hechizo pudiera hacer eso-agrego ofuscada la señora Krum

-Debe ser uno antiguo, de tortura medieval-opino Emma haciendo pensar a Jane

-Es posible-acepto

-Dejemos de hablar de eso-pidió Ángela, la prima de Emma, todos asintieron, no era algo exactamente grato hablar de muertos, y sobre todo su estado, como era los que tuvo que analizar Jane hace una semana

-Se acercan las pruebas de la UDL-dijo Erick emocionado, dando un tema del cual hablar

-Cierto, pero no entiendo ¿por qué?, que yo sepa solo se hace cuando uno de ellos se va-comento el Señor Krum

-Por los problemas que ha habido recientemente es que se creara una nueva elite-intervino Draco

-Tu estas en el escuadrón, ¿no?-pregunto Víctor

-Si-confirmo Draco, la mirada del Señor Krum brillo

-Entonces las pruebas no solo se le hará a uno?-pregunto Edmundo, y lo demás miraron atentos a Draco

-No, se escogerá cuatro aurores y cuatros medimagos, solo dos de cada uno podrán pasar-informo

-¿Medimagos?, ¿por qué ellos?-pregunto Harry confuso, los demás lo miraron incrédulos pero luego cambiaron a una mirada de comprensión

-En el escuadrón de la UDL usualmente solo existen tres elites-comenzó a explicar Emma mientras los demás seguían preguntándole cosas a Draco.

-¿Elites?-inquirió Harry cada vez mas confundido

-Sí, no estoy segura de cuáles son sus nombres pero cada una tiene un trabajo y un entrenamiento diferente-Harry la miro interesado, Bélgica si que capacitaba a sus aurores-en cada elite hay cuatro personas, dos aurores y dos medimagos, cuando empiezan el entrenamiento, los aurores son capacitados lejos de los medimagos por tres meses, no sé que les enseñaran pero debe ser algo de magia antigua y hechizos más fuertes, también se les enseña cómo manejar el terreno entre otras cosas, a los medimagos se les aumenta el saber de medicina, aumentando la muggle, conocimientos sobre plantas y su cuidado, y la última semana hechizos de sanación antiguos y fuertes al igual que de protección y supongo que algunas cosas más, cuando terminan los tres meses se les junta y por mes y medio se los entrena manteniéndolos en constante peligro, al terminar el tiempo, por otro mes y medio los mandan a otra parte pero no como es esto último-dijo con la mirada perdida, definitivamente era una buena idea entrar a la UDL.

-¿Quiénes son los escogidos para la prueba?-pregunto de repente Erick, Harry volvió a interesarte en la otra conversación al igual que Emma

-No puedo decirlo-dijo Draco, los demás lo miraron ansiosos pero entendieron que hablaba en serio

-Vamos no diremos nada a nadie-aseguro la señora Krum impaciente, Draco lo pensó unos minutos

-Bueno igual se sabrá-dijo y se encogió de hombros, Harry lo miro sorprendido ese no era el Draco Malfoy que conoció en Hogwarts, era más amistoso, más amable, y ya no tan arrogante y egocentrista

-Dínoslo-insto Meredith

-Entre los aurores esta: Joaquim Bosh, Fransheco Sinclear, Diego Swain y Emma Krum-dijo y todos miraron a los mencionados que se quedaron con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión, sobre todo Emma

-Pe-pero...no me han encomendado misiones-dijo ella aun sorprendida

-Sí pero revisaron tus practicas y entrenamientos, fuiste la mejor en todos, incluso más de lo normal-relato Draco

-¿y Swain?-pregunto el Señor Krum

-El tiene un informe sobre captura y rastreo de mortíferos en su país, han sido varios-comento mirándolo significativamente, gesto que noto Víctor-

-Impresionante-felicito la Señora Krum, Harry se sonrojo, después de todo la captura y el trabajo que hizo durante el año que busco arduamente a Hermione sirvió de algo más que verlos tras las rejas.

-¿y de los medimagos?-pregunto Ángela, todos volvieron a fijarse en Draco

-Sergio Elgart, Janine Duffau, Marcus Kreimer y Jane Wright-volvió a informar y esta vez miraron a la chica

-¡¿Qué?!-fue lo único que escapo de sus labios

-Vaya amor, es estupendo-murmuro Víctor en su oído, Harry al ver esto se quedo de piedra, la llamo "amor", su cabeza por unos momentos dio vueltas y sintió como algo caliente recorría sus venas, ¿era posible que ahora que necesitaba acercársele algo se interpusiera?, si había alguien que contralaba el destino, debería odiarlo para hacer algo que algo y no dejarlo cumplir con sus planes.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Emma a su lado, la miro y se tranquilizo un poco, ya entendía por que eran tan buenas amigas Emma y Jane, como era la novia de Víctor tenían que verse a menudo

-Si-dijo y se volvió a fijar en los demás

-Felicidades, pero primero tendrás que pasar las pruebas-dijo la señora Krum que en ese momento la abrazaba, por un momento ella frunció el entrecejo como tratando de recordar algo pero luego su expresión se relajo, como si nunca hubiera tratado de pensar, Harry la observo por unos segundos mientras se separaban y los demás conversaban con los que tenían a su lado había algo en su mirada que no pasaba desapercibido para él, algo que no logro darse cuenta antes pero que en el cambio de expresión se noto, sus ojos pardos por un momento quisieron cambiar a café pero luego pasaron nuevamente al anterior color fue algo de un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Draco miraba a Diego Swain disimuladamente, fijándose de rato en rato para que Víctor no lo pillara, cuando su novia le pregunto algo tuvo que seguirle la conversación y dejar sus especulaciones para otro momento.

**N.A:**

Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero he estado aun ocupada con mis trabajos, y para colmo se me vienen los exámenes, así q tuve q sacar mi inspiración de donde sea, y ps dio para esto, tampoco tiene mucho de qué quejarse, deje algo de información sobre la UDL y de paso un pequeña pistilla de las intenciones de Draco..

Prometo q el siguiente capi será más largo, y de paso va dedicado para las primeras personas q me dejen algún reviewsito y me digan qué tal va

Alguna duda o equivocación háganmela saber

Sin reviews=autora demente

Con reviews=autora feliz


	7. La Prueba

**Disclaimer:**

Ya saben que no soy JK, y que los personajes son de ella, excepto por lo que cree yo

Paso una semana después de la cena con los Krum, Harry aprovecho la información que dio Draco y la explicación de Emma para entrenarse, cada vez que regresaba a su casa comenzaba a repasar todo lo que aprendió en la academia junto con lo de su ultimo año de Hogwarts, por todo ese tiempo no pudo recordar a Jane, y en la cena de la anterior semana no logro acercarse ya que Krum interrumpía su conversación cada vez que lo intentaba, por lo que dejo el tema por un tiempo de lado.

Fue uno de esos días que le llego la carta para las pruebas del Escuadrón UDL

_Señor Diego James Swain_

_Sen ha revisado sus expedientes al igual que sus misiones anteriores en su país, y se le ha otorgado la oportunidad para que usted pase las pruebas del ESCUADRON UNION DE LEON_

_Se efectuaran el día lunes de la siguiente semana, por favor acercarse a las oficinas entre hrs. 7:00 a 7:15, un auror lo estará esperando y lo evaluara. _

_Para revisar los temas a evaluar, esta adjunto en la siguiente hoja._

_Se agradece que envié una lechuza como respuesta._

_Atentamente_

_Jefe de la Elite Abraxam y _

_Jefe de la Unión de León_

_Noha Kreimer_

Después de leerla, Harry reviso la segunda hoja donde venían los temas que le serian evaluados:

_Procedimientos y temas en la prueba._

_Se le está informando, ya que usted ha sido recién trasladado a este país, se le pide no compartir la información con los otros participantes._

_-Misión 50% _

_-Prueba Escrita (formalidad, Historia, Conocimientos Generales) 15% _

_-Pruebas de Resistencia (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Estado Físico) 15%_

_-Prueba de Hechizos (Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) 15%_

_-Entrevista 5 %_

_Se le vuelve a repetir no compartir la información con otros participantes_

_Gracias_

Cuando termino de leer, sonrió, le proporcionaban los temas que le evaluarían, eso era una gran ayuda, pero luego de unos minutos pensó que era injusto y aunque allí le pedían que no compartiera la información con nadie, decidió contarle indirectamente a Emma.

Hablo con Ron para informarle sobre la carta de la UDL, el también había dicho que tenia suerte al informarle los temas, y que le mandaría algunos libros para estudiar, mientras hablaban a Ron se le vino a la mente la pregunta que quería hacerle hace días, y que siempre se le olvidaba

-Harry-dijo el algo dubitativo

-¿Qué?-respondió el, se movió sobre la silla en la que estaba y recogió su varita que se acababa de caer

-¿Que le hiciste a Wilcox cuando te fuiste?-pregunto, Harry se quedo con la mano extendida y lo pensó unos momentos, sería buena idea decirle a Ron que le quito el hechizo para que fuera visto, tendría que contarle igual, tal vez ahora no habría diferencia, extendió mas la mano y recogió la varita, se acomodo en la silla.

-Pues, probé el Hechizo Mentida Amagada en el-dijo, por unos minutos Ron no apareció al otro lado del espejo, Harry se preguntaba si se habría ido o estaba enojado, aunque no había razón

-¿Por qué?-pregunto divertido Ron a los minutos

-No sé, quise probarla-se excuso Harry, la verdadera razón era que se dejo guiar por su instinto, algo en el le dijo que le quitara el hechizo, como si no confiara en el.- ¿Crees que tenga problemas con el Ministro por eso?-pregunto

-No creo, igual Kingsley te ve y yo también, no creo que por eso te regrese-dijo Ron-amigo me voy hay cosas que hacer-menciono al poco rato y desapareció.

Harry se fijo que era casi medianoche, al día siguiente ya seria jueves y faltaría poco para iniciar las pruebas, además que aprovecharía en decirle a Emma sobre los temas.

Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y camino hasta salir de su estudio apagando la luz al salir, camino entre las penumbras repasando en su cabeza todo lo que recientemente tuvo que recordar de los libros que acababa de leer, por unos segundos sonrió, recordó sus años en Hogwarts cuando se pasaba horas frente a libro repasándolo hasta saber todo, recordaba las bromas de Ron cuando se permitían unos minutos de relajo, recordó los regaños de Hermione al encontrarlos jugando y no estudiando, este ultimo pensamiento le fue doloroso, Hermione, su Hermione, cuanto la extrañaba, sus regaños, su paciencia cuando no entendía un tema, amaba todo de ella, le hacía falta, quería que estuviera con él, poder abrazarla y sentir su delicioso aroma entrar por sus fosas nasales, besarla hasta quedar sin aire, suspiro, que vana esperanza es la que aun se mantenía como llama viva en su pecho, su soledad era tan sentida que se había acostumbrado a su fría presencia, se tumbo en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y haciendo hasta las más mínimo esfuerzo para tratar de dormir y soñar…viendo en el único lugar a su amada castaña, por que el aun no la había olvidado, aun estaba en su corazón y Harry sabia que nunca saldría de él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien Aurores empecemos con el examen-dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, vestía una capa gris, Harry junto a los otros tres entre ellos Emma siguieron al hombre dentro de una oficina, donde habían dos aurores mas sentados, a cada uno los sentaron en diferentes lugares, la prueba contenía cincuenta preguntas a cada categoría o eso especificaba el auror.

Le dieron un sobre, el lo abrió y saco un fajo de hojas, no eran muchas, el primer tema era Historia, suspirando por acordarse los ultimo que estudio gracias a los libros prestados de Emma, mojo la pluma y comenzó a escribir, para ser un país diferente tenía que aceptar que la historia era algo más interesante, respondió las cincuenta preguntas según lo que pudo recordar, venían otras cincuenta sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al principio solo eran sencillas y hasta algunas eran personales pero las respondió bien, paso a Pociones, suspirando miro el reloj de arena sobre la mesa del frente, seria las dos horas más largas de su vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abatido y algo frustrado Harry fue el penúltimo en entregar la prueba, había podía responder bien algunas de ellas, otras no estaba seguro, algunas tubo que inventarse sobre todo en lo que respectaba adivinación, pero había algunas como de herbologia y pociones que tuvo que dejarlos en blanco, salió de la habitación y vio como los otros estaban parados apoyados en la pared, entre ellos distinguió la túnica de los medimagos, dos de ellos estudiando, los demás estaban muy nerviosos como para agarrar un libro, la única que se mantenía serena era Emma.

-Hola-lo saludo-¿cómo te fue?-pregunto levantándose del muro y acercándose a el

-No lo sé, creo que mal, alguna preguntas no pude responder-contesto

-No te preocupes aun falta más por calificar-Emma poso su mano en el brazo de Harry, él le sonrió, sin que se dieran cuenta una chica de ojos pardos los observaba sobre el libro que tenía en la mano

-Ahora que todos han acabado-se escucho una voz y vieron como el ultimo candidato salía con expresión derrotada-síganme-ordeno y camino hasta el final del pasillo, entraron a una sala redonda, en el centro había una mesa enorme con varias sillas alrededor, frente a esa en el muro había una especie de capa plateado pegada a la pared, a los costados de esta se veía dos puertas

-Serán llamados uno a uno y cruzaran la puerta derecha, eso es para los aurores, los medimagos ingresaran a la de la izquierda-informo, movió la varita y un pergamino apareció suspendido en el aire, lo tomo y vio el primer nombre

-Bosh Joaquim-llamo y el hombre se separo del círculo, respiro antes de abrir la puerta

-Duffau Janine-dijo una voz y todos voltearon a ver a un mujer en la otra puerta, llevaba un túnica café oscuro, la aludida se tenso pero decidida se acerco y a travesó la puerta.

Paso cerca de media hora antes de que Joaquim saliera, parecía feliz, haciendo que lo demás lo miraran con recelo, al cabo de unos minutos salía la chica de la otra puerta, su expresión era relajada contagiando a los demás, ambos se sentaron, observando a los que se mantenían parados esperando ser llamados

-Bien-dijo otra vez el auror-Krum Emma-la chica tembló ligeramente pero rápidamente se mostro serena

-y Kreimer Marcus-agrego la otra auror

Ambos al mismo tiempo avanzaron decididos e ingresaron, Emma volteo el rostro para ver a Harry, el movió los labios sin soltar sonido y formulo la palabra _Suerte_, Emma le sonrió y de la misma forma le dijo un gracias e ingreso.

Otras media horas más paso y Harry se moría de impaciencia, observaba a los demás pasearse por la sala nerviosos y ansiosos, y alguno que otro sacaba su libro y leía por unos minutos pero la tensión en el ambiente no los podía hacer concentrarse, Harry solo estaba apoyado en la mesa con las manos cruzadas observando a su alrededor, cerca de él estaba Jane, tenía un libro en manos y repasaba algunas pociones, estuvo tentando a hablarle pero había algo que lo detenía, en un momento donde creía que su paciencia llegaba a un límite se acerco a ella y así tal vez relajar sus nervios, justo cuando separaba los labios para saludarla, se escucho el crujir de una puerta, todos voltearon a ver

Emma salió de la habitación sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, lo que hiso imaginarse a Harry que no le fue muy bien, olvidándose por un momento de hablar con Jane se acerco a Emma

-¿Cómo te fue?-interrogo tratando de sonar entusiasmado

-No estoy segura-murmuro y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, Harry se acerco a ella y poso sus manos alrededor de sus antebrazos

-Seguro te fue bien, además aun no sabemos los resultados-trato de animarla

-Pero nunca me dieron misiones y no tengo experiencia-susurro

-Sí, pero eso no siempre lo es todo, lo que vale más es el espíritu con el que llevas a acabo tus acciones-dijo Harry justo en el momento que salía al auror llamando a otra personas

-Swain Diego-pronuncio y al chico se le helo la sangre, se separo de Emma y fue hasta la puerta, antes de ingresar miro a Emma y Jane que estaba tras ella, ambas le dieron sonrientes de apoyo y el más tranquilo entro en la habitación..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al entrar percibió un delicioso aroma en el aire, parecía como un sedante pero Harry lo ignoro, no había nada en el lugar estaba completamente vacío, las paredes eran de un color blanco puro, sentía que se mareaba, era como ver la nada, se abrió una rendija de la pared, dedujo que allí abría una puerta con el mismo color que las paredes, apareció un hombre de pelo rubio y capa café oscuro.

-Hola-saludo serio, al estar a otro lado de la habitación no hiso ninguna muestra de acercamiento solo cerró la puerta y se quedo en el mismo lugar-soy Dylan Jammett, miembro de la elite Aethonan-se presento

-Diego Swain- respondió Harry acostumbrado a ese nombre-auror, fui trasladado hace unas semanas

-¿Con que tu eres ese auror?-comento Dylan-he leído cosas interesantes sobre ti-sin que le dijera algo lanzo una hechizo simple, Harry se movió a un lado

-Tienes buenos reflejos-hablo Dylan que se movía en círculos, Harry le siguió el paso estudiando el lugar, algo le decía que no se debía confiar, un par de hechizo se dirigían hacia el sin saber de donde provenían, uno lo pudo esquivar mientras el otro lo paro con un Protego, no sabía si atacar o no y aunque lo hiciera tampoco sabía a dónde.

-Expelli…- comenzó a decir pero un hechizo paso rosándole la oreja, obligándolo a tirarse al suelo

-Quietus-dijo el auror, Harry reconoció el hechizo y como pudo rodo sobre él y se levanto rápidamente, se fijo de reojo de donde aparecían dos hechizos, se agacho y apunto la varita a un punto arriba en la pared

-Desmaius-dijo y rodo sobre quedando de rodillas antes que otros dos hechizos dieran contra él, un poco agitado se irguió, hiso aparecer una bolsa llena de lo que parecía harina y rodo de nuevo sobre si, quedo de rodillas lanzo la bolsa al aire y la hiso explotar llenado el salón de lo que parecía un niebla blanca, se escucho un plop y de ahí nada mas

-Aire-pronuncio el auror y extendió la mano, una ráfaga hiso desaparecer todo, pero Harry no estaba, Dylan sonriendo miraba a todos lados, se fijo en un punto donde parecían concentrados algunos volutas de polvo blanco, dirigió su varita hacia allá, y dos hechizos impactaron en una figura inflable haciéndola reventar, al mismo tiempo Dylan sintió como algo hincaba en su espalda

-Suéltala-murmuro Harry, el auror sonrió de lado y dejo caer la varita, otro hechizo lo rozo, agarro el cuerpo del otro hombre lo movió a un lado haciéndole dar un giro, el hechizo le dio de lleno al otro hombre

-Incarcero-dijo y unas sogas salieron de su varita, se metieron por una rendija y envolvieron lo que parecía un cuerpo

Se escucho unas palmadas y se volvió, un hombre de ya entrado en años y de túnica gris lo miraba

-Muy bien hecho-le sonreía-ya puedes aparecerte-indico y Harry deshizo el hechizo

-Has sido muy hábil-comento-Yo soy Noha Kreimer Director de la UDL y Jefe de la elite Abraxam como según abras leído en la carta-Harry asintió-muy bien, hemos evaluado tu manejo de hechizo, hiciste aparecer un figura y una saquillo de harina, has hecho algunos encantamientos y transformaciones y no te encuentras muy agitado, tienes buen aspecto físico-le dijo-solo falta tu entrevista, dijiste que tu nombre es Diego, ¿no?

-Si señor-respondió

-Auror trasladado, capturaste mortifagos después de la guerra contra Voldemort-relato, Harry se impresiono que llamara por su nombre al mago tenebroso-¿Cómo están tus padres?-pregunto dejando a Harry sorprendido

-Pues murieron cuando era pequeño-contesto

-Ya veo, lo lamento-comento-¿Cuántas novias has tenido?-pregunto y Harry se movió nervioso, ¿Qué clase de entrevista era esa?

-Tres-respondió con veracidad, no importaba si no mentía en ese tema

-Fuiste a Hogwarts, ¿no?-Harry asintió-¿a que casa perteneciste?

-Gryffindor

-¿Tuviste privilegios?-pregunto

-Fui capitán de Quiddich-contesto, al terminar de decirlo se arrepintió, podría revisar los últimos capitanes y nunca encontrarían su nombre, acababa de cometer un error, solo esperaba que no se les diera por investigar

-¿Qué es lo que piensas del Escuadrón de la UDL?-pregunto de improviso Noha, Harry se quedo frio, no se esperaba esa pregunta

-Umm, que entrena mejor a sus hombres en cuanto al terreno por lo que considero una buena opción-respondió

-Bien y que piensas sacar al entrar en él?-pregunto, otra pregunta incomoda, no sabía que responder

-Buscar a mas mortíferos, y verlos en la cárcel- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, en parte era verdad por eso estaba haciéndola caso a Dolohov y así poder descubrir sus planes

-¿Cuál es tu misión?- Harry abrió los ojos pero rápidamente cambio su expresión

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto

-Tu misión como auror-explico el otro

-Velar por la seguridad mágica-contesto rápidamente recordando cómo una vez esa definición se la dio Hermione

-Muy bien, es todo-dijo-puedes irte-Harry avanzo hacia una puerta que estaba semiabierta pero antes de cerrar giro el rostro, no había nadie, se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación

Al salir se fijo que no había muchos, solo cuatro, dos aurores, un medimago y Emma, no estaba Jane, seguro estaría en prueba se dijo a sí mismo, tenía intenciones de hablar con ella pero ya lo haría luego, junto con Emma salieron al pasillo encaminándose a algún café cercano, ahora a esperar los resultados.

**N.A:**

**SI se que quieren matarme, descuartizarme, quemarme y todo lo que termine en arme**

**sé que me demoré,**

**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**no era mi intención pero las musas inspiradoras no estaban conmigo y recién hoy se le dio por aparecerse jeje**

**una pregunta**

**¿les gustaría que describiera también la prueba de medimagos? **

**Claro que seria con Jane**

**-**

**Espero tener algún review **

**debo saber si les agrada la historia **

**o tendría que darle de baja por poco publico**

**hasta otra**

**tratare de no demorarme dependiendo de cómo vaya el ranking**

**bye**

**besos**


	8. Resultados I

**Disculpen el retraso, he estado algo ocupada y a relenna gracias por seguir con la historia y no le dare de baja, alguien me hiso recobrar la conciencia, gracias también a las personas que pasan a leer pero no dejan sus comentarios**

**Esta capi va dedicado a aquellos que me han dejado saber sus opiniones (jhezzhykahh, lintu asakura, relenna, mekolin, Pupy, Rosalie Lilian Hale) sobre todo para Relenna, espero sea de tu agrado**

**Sin mas a leer….**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes son de Jk, excepto lo que se crearon por mi alokada imaginación**

Caminaba por el corredor, faltaban unos minutos para que nombraran a los que ingresaría a la UDL, Emma le conto que normalmente se demoraba una semana en calificar pero como la siguiente elite estaba siendo creada por los sucesos recientes les darían los resultados el mismo día y partirían con sus cosas al día siguiente para el entrenamiento, estaba cerca a la ultima puerta, que era por donde anteriormente había ingresado para la prueba de práctica, tomo la perilla e ingreso a la habitación

El lugar estaba vacío, pensó que se había equivocado de hora pero vio a una chica sentada en un lado de la mesa leyendo un pequeño libro, cerró la puerta y se acerco. Jane no se inmuto por la presencia de alguien por lo que no levanto la vista de su lectura hasta que esa persona se sentó a su lado

-Hola-dijo Harry tratando de sonar alegre y despreocupado

-Hola-le respondió Jane fríamente y volvió a clavar la mirada en su libro

-¿Qué lees?-pregunto Harry buscando una conversación

-Una obra muggle-Jane apretó mas fuerte el libro conteniéndose de abandonar la habitación, hace días que evitaba a ese auror, Víctor le conto que no parecía de confiar, y ella le hizo caso, se hizo un silencio incomodo, Harry no tenía idea que mas decir y Jane no quería que hablarle mas.

-Creo que vinimos muy temprano-comento Harry, ella solo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su lectura-¿Desde hace cuanto trabajas en Saint Gery?-pregunto

-Seis meses-contesto Jane

-Has alcanzado buenos puestos para tan poco tiempo-alago Harry, Jane se sonrojo ligeramente-debes ser muy inteligente-agrego

-No, solo leo más de lo normal-refuto Jane-no es algo que sea especial

-Posiblemente pero requiere mayor esfuerzo, yo conseguí el pase para ser auror a duras penas-dijo Harry recordando como ingreso rápidamente a la academia debido a su nombre, Jane lo miro, parecía ser alguien agradable, como es que Víctor le previno que podría ser peligroso, tal vez su novio se había vuelto paranoico

-Y aun así tu informe dice que eres un gran auror-le dijo cerrando el libro

-Bah-Harry hiso un gesto con la mano-tuve ayuda en todas esas ocasiones-Jane se sintió algo mareada pero movió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente

-Buen auror y modesto-dijo ella

-Así me conocen-contesto Harry y ambos rieron, la puerta se abrió y entro Emma seguida de los demás participantes

-Hola Emma-saludo Jane, la chica camino hacia ellos y se quedo parada entre sus sillas

-Hola-respondió-tiempo que no hablaba contigo-regaño a Jane

-Si lo sé pero entre el Hospital y las últimas pruebas no he tenido tiempo para mucho-se excuso

-Sí, me entere de algo, Víctor me conto que lo volverías loco si no llegaban estas pruebas-dijo y Jane se sonrojo

-Me tenía que preparar, no todos los días recibes una invitación para entrenar en la UDL-aclaro-además Víctor exagera

-Lo que digas amiga- Jane sonrió

-Atención-hablo de repente una vos que provenía de las puertas, todos se giraron, en las puerta izquierda salieron dos aurores uno de túnica gris y la otra de negra-los medimagos necesito que se reúnan alrededor de la mesa: Sergio Elgart, Janine Duffau, Marcus Kreimer y Jane Wright, los demás por favor retírense-comunico, los cuatros aurores salieron dejando nerviosos a todos los medimagos

-Pssst-se escucho en el pasillo, casi nadie lo escucho excepto Harry y Emma que estaba parada a su lado

-¿Escuchaste algo?-pregunto ella mirando a los otros dos que estaban conversando sobre la liga de Quidditch

-No, yo…voy al baño-invento Harry rápidamente y camino hacia su oficina, entro antes de cerrar se fijo que no hubiera nadie cerca y cerro

-Ron te dije que no me llamaras, estoy en las pruebas de la UDL-regaño Harry sacando el espejo de su capa

-Lo siento pero el Kingsley quiere hablar contigo-dijo y al pasar unos segundos vio el rostro del ex- auror

-Señor-saludo Harry

-Hagamos esto rápido, ¿Cómo va tu misión?-pregunto

-Estoy en medio de las pruebas de la Unión de León, un conjunto de elites especializados en captura de mortifagos, he sido escogido para entrar-informo

-¿y qué hay de Dolohov?

-El me dio como requisito entrar a la UDL para poder ingresar a su círculo-dijo Harry, Kingsley asintió

-¿Hace cuanto lo viste?-pregunto

-Como una semana-Kingsley le susurro un "bien hecho" y desapareció

-Disculpa por interrumpir pero en estos días ha habido muchos problemas en el Ministerio- le explico Ron- ha estado apareciendo varios inferís en muchas partes incluso en barrios muggles, y ha habido ataques muy fuertes, estuvimos sospechando que fue Dolohov por eso debía enterarse de ti cómo va la misión allá

-Claro yo…

-_Expelliarmus_-la puerta se abrió de golpe y el hechizo le dio a Harry en el pecho lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación

-_Desmaius_-siseo Emma apuntando con la varita a Harry, el reacciono y esquivo el hechizo, guardo el espejo en su bolsillo

-Espera Emma-Harry se paro, la chica adelanto un paso

-_Silencius_-dijo pero Harry lo volvió a esquivar, en ningún momento saco su varita

-Déjame explicarte-pidió pero la chica destellaba furia por sus ojos

-¿Explicar qué?, ¿yo era parte de tu plan, no?, acercarte a mí para ayudarte a entrar al escuadrón y así revelar la información-vocifero y le lanzo otro hechizo, Harry se escondió detrás de un estante, el cual estallo en cuanto otro de los hechizos dio contra el

-No, espera, deja de atacarme, yo no soy quien crees-trata de explicarse Harry pero la chica se hacía de oídos sordos, le lanzo otro hechizo, cada vez era más certera, se movió hacia un lado y saco su varita conjuro un protego para evitar un hechizo que se dirigía a su rostro-_Accio silla_-mando al mueble que estaba tras la chica, este la empujo con fuerza haciéndola caer, su varita voló de la mano-_accio varita de Emma_-la varita salió disparada a su mano pero Emma se levanto y corrió hacia el-_Petrificus Totalus_-Emma quedo quieta cayendo al piso con sordo golpe, Harry algo cansado se acerco y le dio vuelta, Emma lo miraba como si no hubiera algo más repugnante-te liberare pero prométeme que me escucharas, si estás de acuerdo parpadea-la chica lo pensó unos segundos y parpadeo-_Finite Incantatem_-rompio el hechizo y Emma pudo moverse

-Dame mi varita-dijo en cuanto se pudo levantar

-Prometiste escucharme-replico Harry

-No hago tratos con sabandijas como tu-Emma se le acerco mas-Dámela-exigió extendiendo tu mano

-SI fuera como tú dices, ya te habría matado y mírate sigues respirando-Harry guardo su varita y le entrego la suya a Emma

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la chica luego de unos minutos en silencio

-Soy Harry Potter, estoy en misión para capturar a Dolohov, hace un momento escuchaste una conversación entre mi superior y yo-resumió

-Si claro, y Albus Dumbledore sigue vivo-dijo sarcásticamente Emma

-Es cierto, me dieron a tomar una poción que cambia mi aspecto, es más duradera que la Multijugos pero es por un hechizo que me lanzaron, puedo hacerte ver mi verdadera apariencia lanzándote un hechizo-en cuanto termino de decirlo fue lazando al otro lado de la habitación

-Ni te atrevas-murmuro Emma, Harry se volvió a levantar y sin que le permitiera decir algo mas conjuro el hechizo

-Veritat Amagada Emma Krum-lanzo y un hilillo plateado salió de su varita y se introdujo en la chica, ella se quedo unos minutos quieta mirándolo

-¿Qué me hiciste?-logro decir luego de unos segundos mirándolo más de cerca

-Es un hechizo que permite ver mi verdadero identidad-le dijo y ella dio vueltas alrededor de él-Para-pidió- que en tu otra vida eras buitre-la chica se detuvo frente a él y lo apunto

-¿Cómo se que no eres un impostor?-inquirió mirándolo con ojos cerrados y estudiándolo

-¿Que sabes de mi?-contra preguntó

-No sé mucho pero Víctor conoce a Potter-dijo, Harry se removió nerviosamente

-No, mmm-Harry miro a todos lados encontrando algo que mostrarle-¿recuerdas la foto que viste en mi departamento?-pregunto

-¿Cual?

-Esa con Hermione Granger-ella asintió- me la tomaron dos días después que ella aceptara ser mi novia, y eso fue unas semanas antes de la Guerra-dijo, la chica lo miro aun dudosa y recordó algo que le dijo su hermano cuando regreso del Torneo de los Tres Magos

-¿De qué te quería hablar mi hermano después de saber en qué consistía la Tercer Prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?-pregunto, Harry se obligo a recordar su cuarto año en Hogwarts

_Flash Back_

_Bagman alcanzó a Harry cuando salían del laberinto. Tuvo la impresión de que iba a volver a ofrecerle ayuda, pero justo entonces Krum le dio a Harry unas palmadas en el hombro._

_-¿Podrríamos hablarr?_

_-Sí, claro -contestó Harry, algo sorprendido._

_-¿Te imporrta si caminamos juntos?_

_-No._

_Bagman parecía algo contrariado._

_-Te espero, ¿quieres, Harry?_

_-No, no hace falta, señor Bagman -respondió Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa-. Podré volver yo solo, gracias._

_Harry y Krum dejaron juntos el estadio, pero Krum no tomó la dirección del barco de Durmstrang. En vez de eso, se dirigió hacia el bosque._

_-¿Por qué vamos por aquí? -preguntó Harry al pasar ante la cabaña de Hagrid y el iluminado carruaje de Beauxbatons._

_-No quierro que nadie nos oiga -contestó simplemente Krum._

_Cuando por fin llegaron a un paraje tranquilo, a escasa distancia del potrero de los caballos de Beauxbatons, Krum se detuvo bajo los árboles y se volvió hacia Harry._

_-Quisierra saber-dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido- si hay algo entrre tú y Herr... mío... ne._

_Harry, a quien la exagerada reserva de Krum le había hecho creer que hablaría de algo mucho más grave, lo miró asombrado._

_-Nada -contestó. Pero Krum siguió mirándolo ceñudo, y Harry, que volvía a sorprenderse de lo alto que parecía Krum a su lado, tuvo que explicarse-: Somos amigos. No es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido. Todo se lo ha inventado esa Skeeter._

_-Herr... mío... ne habla mucho de ti -dijo Krum, mirándolo con recelo._

_-Sí -admitió Harry-, porque somos amigos._

_No acababa de creer que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador internacional de quidditch. Era como si Krum, con sus dieciocho años, lo considerara a él, a Harry, un igual... un verdadero rival._

_-Vosotrros» nunca... vosotrros no..._

_-No -dijo Harry con firmeza._

_Krum parecía algo más contento. Miró a Harry durante unos segundos y luego le dijo:_

_-Vuelas muy bien. Te vi en la prrimerra prrueba._

_-Gracias -contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sintiéndose de pronto mucho más alto-. Yo te vi en los Mundiales de quidditch. El amago de Wronski... la verdad es que tú..._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Sobre si tenía algo con Hermione-respondió con seguridad Harry, Emma dejo de apuntarlo y guardo su varita

-Bien, te creo pero me deberás explicar todas las razones por las que estas aquí y con otra identidad-mando la chica, Harry asintió

-¿Por qué viniste?-pregunto luego de unos segundos al darse cuenta que ella lo había seguido

-Te vi entrar, justo nos llamaron a los aurores para avisarnos los resultados y vine a llamarte-se explico Emma

-Vamos-Harry avanzo hacia la puerta seguida de una todavía dudosa Emma

-¿Y quienes quedaron entre los medimagos?-pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la sala donde se hicieron las pruebas

-Jane y un tal Marcus-Emma lo miro estudiando sus reacciones

-Era de esperarse que ella entrara

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto

-No dijo que había estado estudiando, además vi su historial y es una gran medimaga para solo llevar seis meses en Saint Gery-contesto Harry

-Cierto, la verdad la primera vez que la vi tuve una reacción muy parecida a la tuya, creí que era Hermione Granger pero luego me explico mi hermano que era una chica que la conoció en uno de sus últimos viajes, cuando fue al hospital por una accidente-comento Emma

-Ya entiendo, al menos no fui el único que se sorprendió

-Excepto que yo no me quede como estatua-bromeo Emma

-Muy graciosa-Harry la empujo ligeramente con el hombro riendo junto a ella-pero creí que era Hermione, tu sabes que desapareció el día que derrote a Vol…quien-tu-sabes-se excuso

-Si si lo sé, pero no era para tanto, al menos no usamos el segundo método para despertarte porque ahí sí que nunca más lo volvías a hacer-Emma se rio recordando lo planeado por ella y Jane, Harry la miro curioso

-¿Qué pensaban hacer sino reaccionaba a la primera?-pregunto

-No quieres saber-afirmo ella y entraron a la sala

No había ningún medimago, solo estaban los otros dos aurores participantes junto a dos de las elites, Harry reconoció al hombre era el que le toco, Dylan Jammett, todos voltearon a verlos

-Hasta que regresan, ¿Dónde te metiste Swain?-regaño Joaquim algo nervioso

-En algo importante-le resto importancia y se acerco

-¿Quiénes son los elegidos?-pregunto él en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Dylan

-Hemos visto entre nosotros las pruebas y revisamos cada detalle, uno de ustedes ha sido escogido por unanimidad pero el otro puesto los pelean dos de ustedes-informo la aurora

-¿Quién fue escogido por unanimidad?-pregunto Franshesco ansioso

-Emma Krum-dijo Dylan y la chica se quedo mirándolo con ojos desorbitados

-Bien hecho-le dijo Harry palmeándole suavemente la espalda, Emma al sentirlo reacciono y sonrió feliz

-¿Y quiénes son los que se pelean el otro puesto?-pregunto Joaquim mirando a Franshesco disimuladamente, la aurora a cargo reviso sus papeles

-Bosh y Swain-dijo, los mencionados se miraron retándose, Franshesco dejo caer los hombros derrotado y se fue de la sala sin hacer ruido

-Para salir de dudas se hará un duelo, el ganador entrara en la UDL-dijo Dylan, Emma lo miro sorprendida, Joaquim viro la mirada, Harry solo refunfuño bajo y apretó mas la varita dentro de su capa

-¿Es a muerte?-pregunto preocupada Emma

-Claro que no-replico rápidamente la aurora-solo el que quede con menos energía como para seguir o el que quede inconsciente

-Empecemos-apuro Dylan y camino hacia la puerta que hace unos momentos les sirvió para las pruebas, los demás lo siguieron en silencio, dentro ya había sido instalado una tarima grande, al otro lado de la habitación estaban parados tres personas con diferentes túnicas, estaba Noha Kreimer, a su lado derecho estaba Draco vestido con una túnica café y completando el grupo un mago alto de pelo rojo vestido con una túnica azul marino oscuro

-Los jefes-susurro Emma

-¿Qué?-Harry la miro

-Ellos son los jefes de las tres elites, los verán para que el duelo sea justo-respondió Emma

-Los escogidos acérquense-pidió Noha caminando hasta estar a la altura del centro de la tarima, Joaquim rápidamente fue hacia él, Harry iba a caminar pero alguien lo tomo del antebrazo

-Me debes una explicación Potter-susurro en forma seria-será mejor que sobrevivas-lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo, el asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y se acerco al jefe de la UDL.

**N.A: Hasta otra...**


	9. Resultados II

**Si, me odian, me meresco todos lo crucios del mundo... no tengo excusa, solo puedo decir en mi defensa que mi querida inspiracion me abandono(creo q se fue de parranda jeje) al fin se digno a aparecer, asi q la aproveche al maximo, posiblemente tenga el siguiente capi listo en unos dias**

**Mejor, no los interrumpo mas....**

Estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacia, como si en lugar de efectuar un duelo lo espiara. Harry se movía al mismo ritmo que Joaquim, caminaban en círculos, midiéndose, tratando de descubrir cual seria el punto débil de otro. Esto hizo sonreír a Harry, el no tenia uno, no que estuviera presente.

Draco desde su posición observaba como los magos mantenía la lucha visual, observaba detalladamente cada paso, mas que nada por su puesto como jefe da un Elite, pero por otra parte quería mantener vigilado a Diego, sus movimientos lo traían confundido. Había ocasiones que le parecía conocido el método que empleaba, pero rápidamente el auror cambiaba y no podía seguir sacando más información. Podía distinguir en esos ojos grises algo mas que solo un deseo de servir al Ministerio tal como escucho decirle a Noha, algo tenia en claro y sabia que no solo era la sed de justicia. Pasaron unas imágenes de su mente, podía recordar la cena de los Krum, movió suavemente la cabeza, tampoco era la prueba que le propuso Víctor. Existía algo más, y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Aunque para eso debía ayudarlo a entrar a la UDL. Era un riesgo grande, el entrenamiento la que seria sometido para completar su integración a su propia elite, potenciaría sus poderes como mago, pero no le había visto una solución mejor, quería tenerlo mas cerca y así saber cuales eran sus planes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Joaquim acababa de atacar a Diego, el solo lo esquivo con un movimiento de cuerpo

-Pretendes solo desviar mis ataques-dijo Joaquim, Harry no respondió, miro fugazmente a los jefes, fijándose en la mirada de cada uno hasta detenerse en la de Draco, este le tomaba mas atención que al otro, en cierto modo le inquieto, temía que el supiera sus planes

Joaquim lo volvió a atacar, Harry desvío el hechizo, miro a Emma, ella le dedico un sonrisa, otro ataque, se movió hacia un lado, y contraatacó, el hechizo impacto contra un escudo invisible, lanzo otro hechizo, mas fuerte, debilito al escudo.

Joaquim observo como su escudo se empezaba a desvanecer y se comenzó a mover más rápido. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, y camino un paso hacia el centro, no tenia intención de hacer que el duelo se alargara, de hecho estaba aburrido, había reconocido cada hechizo lanzado por el francés, ninguno era útil, aunque podía que el otro no deseara lastimarlo, pero descarto rápidamente esa opción, sabia que Joaquim era mas conciente de lo que significaba ingresar a la UDL.

Lanzo un par de hechizos mas, haciendo distraer por unos segundo a Joaquim-Levicorpus-pensó, al momento el otro estuvo colgando del tobillo, se escucho algunas risas sofocadas, miro a los jefes, ellos sonreían, excepto Draco que mantenía un mirada cautelosa aun fijándose en el, viro la mirada, Emma trataba en vano no reírse.

Joaquim lanzo otro hechizo mas fuerte, no pretendía lastimar severamente a Diego, pero el lo acaba de dejar en ridículo, creyó que seria fácil de vencer con simples hechizos, en medio de la batalla se dio cuenta que lo había subestimado mucho. Cada hechizo esquivado y absorbido por su escudo poseían mucha energía, se suponía que le restaría fuerzas al contrincante pero Diego seguía moviéndose normal, como si no pasara nada.

-Accio varita de Joaquim-dijo Harry desviando nuevamente el ultimo hechizo lanzado, la varita de vid que tenia el otro salio disparada de su mano, tomándolo desprevenido, al tenerla cogida con algo de fuerza, no fue fácil soltarla, pero cuando esta se soltó de su agarre lo hizo mecerse de una lado a otro, Emma estallo en risas pero rápidamente se tapo la boca tratando aun de contenerlas.

-Bien hecho Diego-felicito Noha acercándose seguido de los otros dos, Draco camino junto a Noha aun procesando el ultimo hechizo hecho por Harry, sabia que era muy conocido, solo lo había visto una ves utilizarlo y era con Severus Snape, nunca creyó que alguien mas lo conociera.

-Oficialmente entras a esta elite-dijo la otra auror, jefa de otro escuadrón de elite-se que conoces a mis compañeros, yo soy Isabella Weskamp-dijo sonriendo ahora si no te molesta baja al auror Bosch y devolverle su varita-Harry hizo el contra hechizo y le alcanzo la varita en cuanto Joaquim estuvo de pie, el auror sin decir nada salio de la habitación dejando una mirada de rabia tras de si.

-Mañana a las siete de la mañana-indico Noha y salio de la habitación seguido de los otros dos jefes, Draco se quedo unos segundos en su puesto antes de darse la vuelta, sabia que ese auror había estudiado en Hogwarts, pero no lo recordaba, y aunque no era alguien que se fijara en cada estudiante, sabia que el hechizo utilizado era uno que no fue muy conocido en sus años escolares, aun con esos pensamientos dio media vuelta y salio ultimo de la habitación.

Emma se acerco sonriendo a Harry, el se bajo de la tarima y guardo su varita en el bolsillo interior

-Lo hiciste bien-felicito la chica-fue el duelo mas corto que he visto-dijo, haciendo sonrojar a Harry, el solo asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la salida, Emma le seguía comentando su punto de vista respecto al duelo, desde que empezó hasta que Harry dejo colgado a Joaquim, pero el estaba distraído, le pareció ver que Draco estaba tomándole mas atención de debida, algo le decía que gracias a el había sido puesta en duda su ingreso al Escuadrón de la Unión de León.

-Bien Potter-dijo Emma sacándolo de sus pensamientos-será mejor que me expliques lo que escuche en nuestra oficina antes de que mande a llamar a todo el Departamento-el solo dio suspiro

-Vamos a tomar algo-propuso, la chica no dijo nada y solo lo siguió hasta una cafetería cerca al Ministerio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Escucho el sonido seco de la puerta al cerrar, y camino por los pasillos hasta estar parado frente a una pared, el corredor seguía para la derecha pero el no siguió el camino, levanto la varita al nivel de su pecho formando una rara imagen en el aire, la pared comenzó a dibujar una especie de rajadura vertical hasta formar una puerta, Draco la abrió e ingreso.

-Te demoraste mucho-recrimino una voz desde el interior

-Solo revisaba algo-se excuso, camino hasta mesa y puso encima su varita, levanto la vista hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro mago

-Recuerda que cada paso tuyo puede saberlo el Lord-dijo el otro mago

-He tenido cuidado, no tienes de que preocuparte-refuto

-¿Ha entrado Swain al escuadrón?-pregunto el otro mago cambiando de tema

-Si, gano el duelo-confirmo Draco, el otro mago sonrío de lado

-Bien, será de gran ayuda para nuestros planes-Por unos instantes reino el silencio en la habitación, hasta que Draco se movió

-Que es lo que ves en Swain?-pregunto el rubio

-Muchas cosas-respondió el otro, pero el rubio no se conformaría con esa respuesta, y eso lo sabia bien el otro-tiene un potencial mágico alto

-Eso es cierto-apoyo-hoy lo he visto hacer algunos hechizos que consumen la energía, pero el seguía moviéndose natural, nunca le falto el aliento

-Hay algo que te incomoda-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, Draco observo una ves mas los ojos del otro, en todo el tiempo que empezaron trabajar sabia que podía contar con el, además que era un gran aliado para lo que estaba por hacer

-Si-Draco se apoyo totalmente en la mesa con ambas manos-le vi hacer un hechizo que solo vi realizar una vez-se quedo en silencio recordando el momento en el que vio la anterior escena-y solo fue con Severus Snape

-Eso no tiene importancia-dijo el otro-el ha estudiado en Hogwarts

-Si, pero ese hechizo nunca antes lo vi ser utilizado-impacto el puño contra la mesa, sobresaltando al otro-hay algo mas en el, algo oculta-aclaro

-Lo he notado-confirmo, tomo su varita de la mesa y la guardo-pero creo que el secreto que tiene nos convendrá mas-agrego y salio de habitación por otro puerta

Draco lo vio irse, dejo que las ultimas palabras dichas por su aliado entraron varias veces por su mente, no importaba si al final les convendría o no, tenia que saber cual era ese secreto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Emma entraron en una cafetería a unas cuadras del Ministerio, era la misma en la que el había entrado cuando apareció por primera vez en Bruselas, se sentaron en unas de las mesas mas apartadas de la entrada, y que para su suerte estaba bien escondida, eso ayudaría a que la conversación se mantuviera muy bien resguardada.

Al mirar la carta y pedirse solo un par de cafés cargados, se miraron unos segundos mientras el mozo terminaba de escribir en su pequeña libreta los pedidos, cuando ya se fue, desviaron sus miradas a otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo quieres saber?-pregunto Harry directamente posando su mirada directamente en Emma, estaba serio, algo que hizo confundir a la chica, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Quiero saber todo-le contesto

-Puede ser peligroso-alerto sin bajar la intensidad de la expresión-solo con saber de que se trata

-Soy auror _Diego_-hizo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra, fijándose de reojo en su alrededor-fui entrenada para enfrentarlo-refuto sosteniéndole la mirada a Harry, el la miro unos segundos mas, por un momento la chica creyó que el no diría nada pero luego lo vio sonreír con sinceridad, confundiéndola.

-Estas segura?-pregunto Harry, no tenia mucha intención de hacerle saber su misión a Emma, en primer lugar por que el peligro era muy grande y segundo por que tenia ordenes, pero muy en el fondo le gustaría soltar todo lo que tenia guardado, veía enfrente de el una salida, un voto de confianza muy fuerte.

-Si-respondió segura-es que piensas romper tu palabra-dijo con un fuerte dejo de furia contenida

-No, solo quiero que pienses bien en la información que te proporcionare-guardo silencio unos segundos-quiero que guardes el secreto, por que es una misión muy bien planificada y solo un pequeño detalle puede hacer que la balanza este en mi contra y perderé todas mis cartas-bajo la mirada por unos momentos, pero luego la subió y vio que los ojos de Emma estaba llenos de respeto y determinación

-Estoy segura-siguió insistiendo-no la hagas larga y ya habla-mando, Harry soltó el aire

Comenzó con un pequeño resumen sobre el año que dedico a la captura de los últimos mortifagos, en su búsqueda por pistas para saber el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione hasta llegar a la parte donde encontró a Jugson; podía recordar el momento cuando lo capturo junto a Ron, cuando pudo sacarlo una parte de su confesión, sin saber que eso solo enredaría mas el camino, que tenia que seguir para llegar a Hermione.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Donde esta Hermione?-pregunto Harry impaciente haciendo cambiar de expresión al mortifago_

_-Yo no se nada-volvió a repetir _

_-Odio cuando son testarudos-dijo Ron fingiendo enojo_

_-Si, la hacen difícil-Harry que se mostró irritado_

_-Tendremos que aplicarle algunos métodos, ¿no crees?-expuso Ron lanzándole una mirada divertida que no paso desapercibido por el encapuchado_

_-No pueden hacerme nada-su voz delato temor_

_-Eso es lo que crees-manifestó Harry, Ron se levanto y saco su varita_

_-Creo que es hora de practicar puntería, ¿no crees?-hablo el chico_

_-Si, pero no hagas mucho desastre, la ves anterior dejaste mucha sangre-Harry miro a su amigo fingiendo estar preocupado, el mortifago lo miro asustado_

_-Tendré mas cuidado-afirmo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos, Harry se levanto y se aparto de su camino_

_-Sectum Sempra-lanzo Ron cerca de su hombro izquierdo_

_-Sigues siendo un desastre-dijo Harry riendo_

_-No se donde se la debían llevar-vocifero Jugson al ver que Ron le lanzaba otro hechizo mas cerca_

_-Flagrante-dijo el pelirrojo, el hechizo rozo la pierna derecha produciéndole una sensación de quemazón _

_-No sabía nada de los planes del Señor Tenebroso-exclamo con desesperación _

_-Depulso-el ropero se tambaleo_

_-Cre-creo que Dolohov tenia algunos planes con el-musito de repente _

_-Por hoy has practicado mucho amigo-detuvo Harry a Ron, el abrió lo ojos_

_-Cada vez se hacen más fáciles de confesar-comento Ron sonriendo mientras Harry conjuraba su patronus para avisar al Ministerio_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tuvo que detener por unos minutos el relato por la llegada de sus pedidos, ambos se distrajeron unos momentos con sus bebidas

-Tuvieron que hacer eso?-pregunto Emma riendo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio

-Si, a veces no encontramos métodos, la idea surgió de Ron hacia unos meses antes de encontrarnos con Jugson-respondió Harry con un amago de sonrisa

-Sigue-indico Emma al percatarse que se estaban desviando del tema principal

-Cuando pude sacar los papeles para seguirle rastro a Dolohov, recibí un mensaje del Ministerio, como sabrás en Inglaterra es Kingsley Shackelbot el Ministro de Magia, antiguo auror-al ver el asentimiento de Emma prosiguió-mando a llamarme y yo tuve que salir unos horas antes de mi casa para reunirme con el.

Fui por red Flu y pude entrevistarme con el en su oficina, creí que solo quería hablar conmigo pero al entrar a su despacho, estaban presente Ron y Adam Wilcox, este ultimo me pareció algo sospechoso-agrego, Emma le dio la razón pero le dijo que siguiera-en el me contó el motivo de mi visita-la pelinegra lo miro atenta-mi búsqueda de Hermione seria una pantalla para el Ministerio Ingles, debía hacer una misión infiltrándome directamente con el circulo mas cercano de Dolohov, como si fuera un espía.

Emma lo miro unos instantes pensativa

-Pero que es lo que descubrieron?-pregunto al final, Harry recordó el momento cuando Kingsley le informo sobre los movimientos del mortifago.

_Flash Back_

_-Hemos descubierto hace algunas semanas que Dolohov no se deja ver por que le gusta dar un paseo, el no solo a estado en casi la mitad de países de Europa sino también en México y algunos Países de Centroamérica y Sudamérica, pero últimamente a estado en Bélgica-pauso unos minutos-en cada país que a estado a aparecido de dos a tres muertos o desmemoriados entre magos y muggles, al parecer solo busca personas que tengan un conocimiento o don sin importar que mágico o no, a través de una maldición que desconocemos, les roba todo lo que saben y al final si se resisten demasiado los asesina y en caso contrario solo los desmemoriza, entre los muggles a robado idiomas entre: latín, Frances, aymara, quechua, español, italiano, griego, alemán , portugués y algunos conocimientos de culturas antiguas que existieron en México, Perú, Grecia y Roma. Y en los magos conocimientos básicos en las primeras veces como: animagia, pociones, oclumacia, etc. Pero luego se hizo mas especifico y busco pociones, hechizos y maldiciones antiguas, también encontró estudios sobre culturas mágicas en Egipto, Grecia e Italia._

_-¿Como es que no a sido deteniendo?-pregunto ofuscado y alarmado Ron_

_-Cada ves que se le veía a los momentos desaparecía y debido a los conocimientos robados sus fuerzas mágicas de mente se volvían mas fuertes-explico_

_-¿Quiere que me enfrente a el?-pregunto Harry con la mirada seria, no le extrañaba que el Ministro le pidiera hacer eso, si después de todo el fue quien se enfrento a Voldemort._

_-No, primero queremos saber la razón para quitar los conocimientos, que es lo que busca o que es lo que quiere lograr-dijo Kingsley viendo como el auror Wilcox se removía incomodo-en los dos últimos países que estuvo antes de Bélgica, fueron México y Egipto, de estos dos trajo una persona, al parecer son una especie de seguidores, te debes infíltrate con ellos e investigar ganarte su confianza-explico indolente, Harry suspiro largamente_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Los minutos se hacían mas largos, Emma solo miraba consternada procesando lo ultimo dicho por Harry. Como era posible que un mago así no haya sido detenido, había cometido muchos asesinatos en varios países, como fue que nadie hizo nada. Entendía ahora con mas razón los comportamientos de hombre que estaba frente a el, debía mantener una identidad diferente a la de el, mostrarse como si solo fuera un simple auror mas, pero debía mantener un perfil, no solo para el Ministerio Belga y sus funcionarios, sino también para Dolohov, pero había algo que no cuadraba.

-Cuando te descubrí-comenzó, recordando unas horas antes- escuche que Dolohov te dio como requisito entrar a la UDL, cuando te dijo eso? Y por que te lo pidió?-pregunto, Harry se removió nervioso, no quería llegar a esa parte, creyó que podría evadir esa pequeña información, que ella solo se conformaría con saber su misión. No tenía intención de decirle que su hermano estaba más metido que él.

-Nunca me dijo la razón-respondió después de unos minutos-no me serviría preguntarle, nunca me respondería, además comenzaría a desconfiar y eso no me convenía, era mejor mostrarse sumiso, después ya encontraría la forma de saber por que me pidió entrar a la UDL

-Entiendo-el chico suspiro-pero no me respondiste la primera pregunta-indico ella, Harry la miro mas nervioso, ella lo noto y antes de que el se inventara algo, lo corto.

-Me estas ocultando algo-acuso-dijiste que me contarías todo-Harry la miro suplicante, quería hacerle entender que no podría soltar esa información, no a ella-confía en mi-le pidió y sin pensarlo alargo la mano y cubrió la de Harry, el se sorprendió, la piel de la chica era suave, como un terciopelo. Algo se removió dentro de el.

-Es que…-quería desviar el tema

-Vamos Harry-susurro solo para que el escuchara-puedo soportar la información-agrego, el solo volvió a suspirar

-Fue cuando me invitaste a la cena con tu familia-dijo por fin

-Después de que lo propuse-inquirió ella, pero el negó con la cabeza

-En tu casa-aclaro ante la sorpresa de ella-cuando tu hermano pido hablar conmigo-tomo un sorbo de su café olvidado, estaba frío, lo dejo a un lado-fue tu hermano el que me informo la decisión de Dolohov

Lo ultimo dejo en shock a Emma, por un momento creyó que alguien apareció y que su hermano fue hechizado y desmemorizado. No podía asimilar que aquel hombre a quien vio alguna vez como su héroe, estuviera metido en algo con la Magia Oscura, nunca lo creería, y no quería hacerlo ahora. Tal vez Harry se equivoco.

Pero vio en sus ojos la verdad pura, ahora sabia porque no lo quiso contar, pero ella había insistido, mejor no se hubiera enterado. Como lo miraría a los ojos?, Como lo abrazaría?, volvería a sentirse protegida en sus brazos. La respuesta le llego rápidamente a la cabeza.

No podría.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Harry, fue ahí cuando Emma se dio cuenta que había soltado algunas lagrimas

-Si-respondió débilmente, el chico la miro acongojado, debió morderse la lengua, debió decir que fue durante la pelea del callejón, como fue que solo con sentirla le dejara caer la barrera de la mentira, de esa figura que tubo que crear durante el ultimo tiempo.

Emma siguió soltando lágrima, no quería creer que su hermano fuera un mortifago, no podía ser posible.

Harry se levanto sin soltar la mano de la chica, se acerco a su silla y la rodeo con sus brazos.

En cuanto sintió unos brazos varoniles, Emma se aferro a ese cuerpo cerrando sus ojos, en su mente era su hermano, el que antes le susurraba palabras alentadoras, el que le daba ánimos para nunca perder la esperanza, el que nunca la abandono, siempre el amigo que nunca creyó tener. Sabía que el aroma era diferente, pero por un momento quiso engañar a su mente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde la ventana unos ojos los observaban con recelo, un sentimiento nuevo que recién experimentaba, un furia crecía en el interior de esa persona, y con lagrimas siguió caminando, rememorando inconcientemente el momento en que Harry se acercaba a Emma.

**Bien que opinan?, no he dejado muchas pistas no?, sorry, pero los personajes ocultos se daran a conocer despues en los siguientes capitulos, aunq creo q algunos(o todos) ya sabran quien observo a Harry y Emma. **

**Espero verlos pronto, voy a exprimir mi inspiracion antes que me abandone( ni siquiera me deja pension) asi q le dare duro**

**Gracias a los que todavia leen y aguantan a esta escritora demorona, gracias gente, un beso para todos. Sobre todo a ****Sakurasukamori(todo puede pasar, pero no te preocupes pronto cambiaran algunas cosas)y a relenna(amiga me gustan tus fics, jeje eres la mejor)**

**Gracias tambien para los que pasan y no me dejen comentario, aunq me serviria si me dijeran sus opiniones.**

**y por ultimo, al que quiera decirme alguna idea o cabo suelto que he dejado, hagamelo saber, si es idea considerare usarla, y si es algo q se paso, sorry, hay errores en el texto yo no se(jeje)**

**nos vemos pronto ;). BYE**


	10. Señales

**Hola queridos Lectores, a los que leen esto les agradezco que aun no me hayan abandonado, me disculpo por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo pero tuve demasiadas complicaciones: Tuve problemas personales y familiares que tube que arreglar, por esa razon por un tiempo se me fua la inspiración. Luego inicie unos cursos para la Universidad que m quitaron tiempo, cuando estube libre me fui de viaje y donde fui no había Internet ademas que no me dejaron llevar mi lap, así que sufri sin poder escribir. Ahora inicie la Universidad, pero no los abandonare, tal vez no pueda publicar muy seguido pero terminare este fic.**

**Una vez mas gracias por aun no abandonarme y me disculpo por no actualizar a tiempo. Espero me comprendan. **

**Ahora los dejo con el capi, espero volver a encontrarlos de nuevo. **

**Cuidense y Suerte para ustedes. **

* * *

**Dedicado a: **_Acequeen y shadow-book—Gracias chicas por el apoyo _

**10.**

**Señales**

Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera, el dándole todo el apoyo que en ese momento pudiera dar, y ella solo llorando en su pecho.

Emma se preguntaba mil veces como fue que su hermano cayo en la Magia Oscura, siempre vio que el las odiaba, el fue el primero en preverle sobre el peligro de esta al tener que entrar en Durmstrang, y ella había seguido su palabra.

Recordaba cuando lo vio regresar del torneo de los tres magos, su odio a si mismo por no haber podido soportar la Maldición Imperio; ella fue la única que escucho los susurros que el decía en la noche, en sus palabras siempre el se culpaba por la muerte de Diggory, se repetía mil y una vez que debió ser mas fuerte. Ella recordaba bien cada noche, y ahora solo eran parte de un recuerdo borroso.

Harry siguió abrazando con fuerza a Emma, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que el lo arreglaría, que no pasaría nada mas y que nadie mas volvería a caer; pero incluso el sabia que seria palabras vacías, con un significado superfluo, prefirió quedarse callado, así tal vez tendría mas sentido lo que en ese momento quería transmitirle.

A cada minuto que pasaba sentía cada lagrima caer contra su capa, pudo escuchar sus sollozos sofocados, y lo único que pudo hacer es asirla mas contra si, percibía que algo se inquietaba dentro de el, pero no quiso ponerle atención, lo único que en ese momento deseaba era que la chica en sus brazos dejara de sufrir por sus palabras.

– Shhh!!! – susurro, Emma se aferro mas a el, comenzaba a relajarse suavemente pero nunca lo soltó.

Poco a poco ella se calmo hasta que sus sollozos ya no fueron escuchados, alrededor nadie los observaba, era la mesa mas privada que se podía encontrar, excepto por un pequeño hueco que dejaba ver completamente el lugar desde la ventana.

Emma soltó a Harry, el solo la miro, revisando que no llorara mas.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

– Si – murmuro Emma, su mirada que estaba fija en la mesa, se levanto hasta chocar con los ojos verdes de Harry, le sonrío a lo que el correspondió.

– Perdón por... – comenzó el a decir pero ella puso su mano sobre sus labios silenciándolo.

– Estaré bien, era mejor que me enterara – le dijo, su voz aun sonaba débil – nunca creí que el caería pero así fue, no puedo cambiarlo – lo ultimo sorprendió a Harry, no espero que ella pensara de esa manera, pero aun así le agrado que no se atormentara con otras ideas.

– Bien – miro alrededor y se fijo que ya era de noche – mejor nos vamos, tenemos que llegar mañana a las siete y yo aun no aliste mis cosas – dijo haciendo reír a Emma

– ¿Aun no? – pregunto incrédula, Harry la miro avergonzado

– No sabia que entraría a la UDL – refuto

– Debiste darlo por hecho, no que debías entrar para ganarte la confianza de Dolohov – Emma sonreí divertida al ver el sonrojo de Harry, olvidaron por esos instantes la conversación de hacia poco. Ambos se levantaron de su mesa dejando ya pagado sus pedidos, aunque no los tomaron.

– Si, pero…-no estaba dispuesto a admitir que se le había olvidado – ¿tu ya tienes todo listo? –pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, ella asintió – muy segura de ti misma –

– Algo así – manifestó, Harry sonrío una vez más mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento.

– Te acompaño a casa – propuso Harry

– No, me apareceré – respondió Emma – pero gracias por preocuparte – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego desapareció.

Harry se toco el lugar donde recibió el beso, hacia tiempo que ninguna chica lo había besado, aunque fuera en la mejilla, y claro que no contaban ni Ginny, ni Luna, ya que ellas eran sus amigas.

No quiso analizarlo mas, tenia otras cosas que pensar, entre ellas pelear con su ropa y con un "plop" desapareció.

**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_

Era muy temprano, el sol apenas se bella.

Un joven de ojos azules se despertó, algo muy inusual en el, ya que siempre era el ultimo en levantarse. Tenia lo ojos abiertos de par en par, y aun sudor muy frío le recorría la espalda, se sentó apoyando la cabeza en la dura pared de la habitación, pensando aun en lo que acababa de ver.

¿Podía acaso todavía percibir esas sensaciones que creyó sentir?

_Los sueños suelen ser muy vividos _–una vocecita muy diferente a todo, y a la ves, muy conocida resonó en su cabeza.

Los sueños no se hacen realidad… ¿o si?

_Depende de cómo haya sido el sueño _–

No quería confundirse, tal ves seria mejor hablar con alguien sobre el tema. Se levanto y fue directo a la ducha para darse el baño mas largo que tomaría.

Por que Ronald sabia que hablar con su novia sobre ciertas cosas, era para tener mucha paciencia, algo en que no era muy bueno. Sobre todo tratándose de Luna Lovegood.

**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_

Harry estaba parado frente a un puerta de color blanco, en una mano llevaba la misma mochila que se trajo consigo desde Londres, con todo lo que necesitaba, y aun así se sentía desprotegido. Como era que aun sabiendo que llevaba lo indispensable, sentía que le faltaba todo.

– Hola – un saludo lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, justo en ese hall de alfombra roja y puerta blanca

– Hola – respondió a Emma, ella solo cargaba un bolso pequeño de mano, sabiendo que allí tendría todo lo que necesitaría la chica.

Unas imágenes se colaron por su mente, recordando como una vez Hermione había hecho lo mismo, y aunque debería fingir sentirse normal, no pudo hacer un breve gesto de tristeza.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Emma notando el gesto, el solo asintió y le sonrió.

Ambos entraron a la oficina, encontrándose con un ambiente muy diferente al que esperaban.

Algunos creerían que tras esa puerta, se vería tal ves un escritorio, con cortinas elegantes, butacas, sillones cómodos, etc. Pero nadie se espera ver una especie de campo, parecía la selva, algo que impresiono y a la vez atemorizo a Harry y Emma.

– Bienvenidos, a la sala de entrenamiento mental – saludo un chico, venia vestido con una túnica gris.

– ¿Sala de entrenamiento mental? – pregunto Harry confundido, a su lado Emma sonrió, ella si sabia que hacia la sala.

– Si, esta sala sirve para que sacar de tu mente algunos de tus miedos, puede lograr ser capaz de recreara escenas, alguna pesadilla, aunque eso ocurre solo cuando no estas bien emocionalmente – explico el chico, Harry rápidamente intento despejar su mente, no correría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

– Según se ustedes son los que salieron para Aurores – comento el joven sonriente, los chicos asintieron – muy buena pelea la de ayer Swain – felicito a Harry, que lo sonrió agradecido pero no dijo nada – yo fui a quien le lanzaste el Incarcero – agrego, Emma carraspeo haciendo que el otro volviera al tema principal.

– Bien – camino a la dirección contraria de ellos y tomo algo que sobresalía del suelo, era una piedra, tenia un forma muy peculiar, y era de color claro, casi marfil – este es un traslador –explico – dentro de… – miro el reloj que portaba en la muñeca – cinco minutos se activara y los llevara a otra parte, para que puedan ser entrenados, algunos de sus maestros serán Aurores de las elites pero otros no, así que les pido sea mas cautelosos con ellos – Emma iba a preguntar algo pero el chico intuyendo que seria se le adelanto.

– Aquí tienen un par de hojas para saber como se llaman los que están en las elites – siguió – la hoja se prendera fuego sola al cabo de una hora, por lo que memorícense los nombres cuanto antes, mientras tanto nadie puede llegar a leer el pergamino sin su consentimiento – Harry y Emma asintieron tomando un pedazo de pergamino de treinta centímetros – vengan ya esta apunto de partir, alguna otra pregunta se les será respondida con mas calma cuando lleguen a su destino – en cuanto lo dijo la piedra comenzó a brillar y ellos desaparecieron luego de un resplandor de luz, mientras sentían el ya conocido tirón en el vientre.

Cuando ya dejaron de mover en remolinos, y pudieron abrir lo ojos; observaron a su ardedor.

Frente a ellos a casi una milla, se veía el mar, tranquilo, con pequeñas olas ir y venir; todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por pasto verde, dándole un aspecto rural al lugar. Voltearon y vislumbraron un imponente casa, casi parecía una mansión, de hermoso color blanco y elegantes puertas.

Un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos negros salía de la casa, tenía puesto una capa café oscura, y caminaba hacia ellos, mostrando un semblante serio. Harry y Emma caminaron hacia el, encontrándose a medio camino.

– Hola – saludo – soy Nathan Ebrech –

– Hola – respondieron los otros dos.

– Están en la Isla Lamlash, una de las pequeñas islas que rodena a la Isla Arran que a su vez rodea a Escocia – Emma abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendida – su entrenamiento se efectuara aquí por tres diferentes maestros, uno de cada elite –

– ¿Cuánto durara en entrenamiento? – Preguntó Emma – hasta donde yo se dura tres meses para los Aurores –

– Así es, pero debido a los constantes ataques en estos últimos días, nos vimos en la necesidad de crear otra elite, y acortar el tiempo para el entrenamiento de la misma, si antes era tres meses, ahora será la mitad de tiempo – explico, Emma bufo en tono indignado mientras Harry miro una vez a su alrededor.

Estaba llegando muy lejos, ahora que ya estaba dentro de la UDL, tendría que esperar que ordenes recibiría de Dolohov, y también dar un informe para Shackelbot.

– Es muy poco – se quejo la chica

– Lo sabemos, desde hoy empieza el entrenamiento, al terminar el perdió de mes y medio, irán otro mes a otra de las Islas donde tendrán otra clase de enseñanza junto a lo medimagos, para aprender a trabajar en equipo y descubrir nuevas formas de pelea – el hombre miro una vez mas a la casa, donde una silueta paso frente al vitral del primer piso.

– ¿Quiénes son lo aurores que nos entrenaran? – preguntó Harry

– Un medimago y dos aurores – corrigió – puede haber accidente por lo que el medimago, en este caso yo, los curare para no perder tiempo – musito – mis compañeros ya se encuentran dentro del recinto, será mejor que entremos para iniciar el entrenamiento – indico Nathan caminando hacia la casa, los otros dos lo siguieron.

– Será un mes y medio muy largo – murmuro Emma, Harry le sonrió.

– Ya veras que no será tan malo – alentó él caminando unos pasos mas, la chica lo miro incrédula por el optimismo que denotaba sus palabras, y suspirando camino mas rápido.

Llegaron a los escalones que daban a la entrada principal de la casa, lo primero que vieron fue la sala: En el fondo una chimenea revestida de piedra laja, con ventanales a los lados, cubiertos por cortinas de un color claro dándole más iluminación al lugar. Por el vidrio, se veía un pequeño lago rodeado de fondo de un extenso bosque.

Un hombre de mediana estatura, de pelo negro y ojos celestes, estaba cerca de la chimenea haciendo girar su varita entre sus dedos. Parecía impaciente, en cuanto lo miro fue hacia ellos con gesto irritado en el rostro.

– Este será su lugar de descanso, sus cuartos están arriba al igual que el gimnasio, uno de los cuartos esta destinado para ser una aérea de prueba, por lo que en estos días aun no se acercaran, la cocina y demás cuartos, junto el sótano están en las plantas bajas, un gusto – dijo rápidamente, camino hacia Nathan le susurro algo y este salio a prisa de la casa.

Harry miro al tipo que se quedo con ellos serio, por su semblante algo había ocurrido, pero el hombre no volteo a verlos, solo miro una vez el ambiente como si comprobara algo, al estar satisfecho siguió los pasos de su compañero.

– Por cierto soy Sean Davin – dijo, y desapareció por la puerta, pero Harry lo siguió.

– ¿Que pasa? – pregunto

– Cuando regresemos lo sabrán todo – y desapareció, Emma estaba tras Harry con un gesto preocupado.

– ¿Será algo grave? – murmuró la chica, Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de que la chica se relajara, pero no vio su expresión.

Ingresaron a la casa, cada uno tomo sus cosas y subieron al segundo piso, buscando sus cuartos e instalándose.

Harry estaba ordenando su ropa en la cómoda que se le dio en el lugar, de repente una lechuza se poso sobre una silla, el chico se le acerco extrañado, esperando que no sea alguna noticia grave. Tomo el pergamino esperando que el ave saliera, pero se quedo, tal vez el dueño esperaba respuesta. Miro la hoja, fijándose en la letra, recodaba esa letra, bien delicada con un ligero inclinado hacia la derecha, excepto que en ciertas palabras el estilo cambiaba a uno derecho y apretando mas la pluma.

La carta había sido enviada por Jane Wright, y solo contenía una sencilla pregunta:

_¿__Saben__que__está__ocurriendo__?_

**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_

Ron había contactado a Luna, y ambos quedaron en verse a la hora de almuerzo. El pelirrojo iba algo nervioso, reviviendo varias veces en su mente el sueño, aunque era solo imágenes sueltas, sin ninguna posible conexión, pero lo que sintió fue demasiado fuerte.

El café, a unas cinco cuadras del Ministerio estaba repleto de muggles; era mejor así, ningún mago los oiría. Entro al establecimiento, buscando a Luna. La chica estaba al otro lado, ella también lucia nerviosa, Ron se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa.

– Siento la demora – murmuro el dándolo un beso, ella asintió dándole a entender que tenia importancia; se les acerco un mozo. Ambos chicos a las justas y vieron el menú, pidiendo cualquier platillo.

No sabían como empezar la conversación, los dos se sentían nerviosos y asustados, ignoraban por que el otro estaba en esas condiciones, pero algo les decía que era por la misma razón.

– Ron, ¿que tal tu día? – pregunto Luna intentando sonar casual.

– Pues….–

– ¿Ron? – una voz conocida para ambos se escucho en un susurro, el pelirrojo dio un respingo por la impresión mientras Luna respiraba hondo y comenzaba a acercarse más al chico.

El pelirrojo metió una mano en el interior de su chaqueta, dio una mirada alrededor, fijándose que ningún muggle u otra persona estuviera espiándolos; luego de unos minutos de chequear todo el lugar, saco un espejo mediano y lo escondió tras la mesa, colocándolo sobre sus piernas; Luna se le acerco lo suficiente, y se puso en una posición que mas denotaba que le hacia alguna caricia, así nadie que los viera sospecharía.

– ¿Que pasa Diego? – pregunto, espero unos segundos a lo que apareciera la cabeza de Harry.

– Tengo un noticias nuevas, ya ingrese a la UDL, y he recibido hace unos momentos noticias de Dolohov, tengo que reunirme con él a las afueras de Bruselas. – contesto, y antes de desaparecer Ron noto que había alguien tras Harry.

– ¿Hay alguien contigo? – espero que su amigo respondiera rápidamente un "no", y que solo haya sido su imaginación, pero el ojiverde demoro en contestar.

– No – dijo al final, su tono demasiado fingido alerto a Ron; podía ser otro mago haciéndose pasar por Harry, siguiendo un instinto, intento preguntar algo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dije el día que Hermione desapareció? –

– ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – contra preguntó Harry

– Tú solo dime –

– La encontraremos, eso dijiste, ahora explícame por que me has preguntado eso –

– Creí que eras otra persona, ¿Quien mas esta contigo, acabo de ver a alguien mas atrás tuyo? – rebatió dispuesto a saber que es lo que pasaba.

– Esta bien te digo, pero esto no le dirás a Kingsley, ¿hay alguien contigo? – pregunto antes de revelar la presencia de Emma.

– Si, Luna esta conmigo –

– Hola Diego – saludo la chica, acercándose más para que el chico la pudiera ver, pero se separo rápidamente para que nadie sospechara, dando una vista alrededor en cuanto lo hizo. Ron noto que estaba más cautelosa de lo normal, por lo general Luna era más distraída, pero ahora la veía mas alerta, esperaba poder hablar con ella luego.

– Bien, el día que te di mi último informe, Emma me observo, y le tuve que contar todo – resumió Harry

– Pero HaDiego la estas poniendo en peligro – rebatió Ron

– Lo se, pero ella acepto las consecuencias, además me será de mucha ayuda para los entrenamientos de la UDL, y me encubrirá cada vez que tenga que reunirme con Dolohov – razono, Ron tuvo que aceptar su amigo tenia razón, observo de reojo como Luna volvían a inspeccionar el área, esto lo puso nervioso.

– Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, Víctor esta metido con Dolohov, puede llegar a ser una espía –

– No lo creo, ella misma se sorprendió cuando le conté sobre el comunicado de Víctor – Ron lo pensó unos instantes, tal vez no seria tan mala idea después de todo, Harry necesitaría ayuda.

– Bien, pero de todas maneras ten cuidado, no sabemos con exactitud quienes mas pueden estar metidos en esto – Harry asintió y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de los otros dos.

En cuanto Ron pudo guardar el espejo al interior de su chaqueta, miro a Luna, y vio que estaba muy intranquila, algo inusual en ella.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado y nervioso

– No Ron, esta mañana desperté muy temprano debido a un sueño que tuve, el final es muy incierto pero lo que vi me pareció demasiado real – a cada palabra el chico comenzó a ponerse mas nervioso.

¿Será que ella tubo el mismo sueño que el?

**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_

La calle parecía lucir tranquila.

Un cartero hacia su usual caminata para repartir las cartas de cada día, paso por una casa color verde claro, motivado por lo hermosa que se veía decidió dejar que las cartas en la puerta y no en el buzón. Atravesó la reja de entrada, caminando por una sendero de piedra, al llegar a la puerta, escucho un pequeño gemido proveniente del lugar, curioso, estiro el cuello, mirando por entre la cortina una habitación grande y hermosa.

Un hombre sentado en el sillón central tenia a sus pies a una mujer, y a unos metros, en una esquina estaba un hombre que abrazaba sus rodillas y gemía a cada minuto. Noto como el hombre que estaba sentado apuntaba con una ramita de palo hacia la mujer, ella tenía los ojos enfocadas en la nada, a los pocos segundos un fino hilillo verdoso comenzó a salir de su cabeza. El cartero sorprendido comenzó a aterrarse, se arrepintió por dejarse llevar al ver una casa tan hermosa, y comenzó a retroceder, sin dejar de mirar como ese hilillo verdoso se desprendía de la mujer y ella caía inconsciente al piso.

Siguió retrocediendo, soltó las cartas, haciendo un sonido sordo al caer contra el suelo, volteo decidido a irse rápidamente y simular que no vio nada, pero su pie choco con una maceta, el estruendo resonó en toda la calle, que seguía silenciosa. Asustado no se movió de su sitio hasta que escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse, volteo y vio a otro hombre que sonreía abiertamente, algo en su gesto le hizo saber que no era nada bueno lo que vendría; aterrorizado salio corriendo.

Santiago lo miro desde su posición, hasta que lo vio voltear la calle, y fue entonces que salio tras el, le divertía dar ventaja a sus victimas.


	11. Entrenando

Entrenando

La playa de Lamlash se veía calmada, las olas iban y venían en un baile suave y espumoso dejando salir sonidos largos e hipnotizantes. Harry estaba sentado mirando el agua salada, se encontraba apoyando contra una roca, su cabello lucia más despeinado de lo normal y su ropa era muy poco abrigadora para esa hora del día. Sus pantalones de tela color azul marino y su sudadera sin mangas no era un atuendo aceptable ha usar a medianoche, sobre todo si vas descalzo, pero esto a Harry le traía sin cuidado. Solo pensaba en los hechos ocurridos el día anterior.

_Luego de comunicarse con Ron y Luna miro su habitación. Era grande, las paredes blancas relucían debido a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, la cama grande y con un manto color tierra hacia juego con lo muebles. Guardo el espejo en el bolsillo derecho. Dejo su mochila sobre la cama con cuidado comenzando a desempacar todo lo que necesitara guardando lo demás en una de los bolsillos del maletín. Al final lo puso al lado de la cama por si lo necesitaba._

_A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado su tarea escucho una melodía rítmica, la letra de la canción le parecía conocida. La escucho en algún otro lugar solo que ahora no recordaba. Dejo sus poleras sobre una silla y salió al pasillo guiándose por el sonido hasta terminar en el otro pasillo._

_El cuarto de Emma era diferente al suyo, las paredes estaban pintadas de lila y el cobertor era de otro color, o ella lo había cambiado. Harry se paro en la entrada del lumbral viendo el interior de la habitación. Emma estaba ordenando todo, tal como él lo hacia hace unos minutos, a medida que pasaba por toda la estancia cantaba en susurros bailaba al son de una canción que guío a Harry hasta ahí. El ojiverde se fijo que en un lado de la habitación, sobre la mesa, estaba una radio pequeña y que de ella provenía la melodía._

_Sonriendo, Harry se dio media vuelta sin interrumpir a Emma y volvió a su habitación. Las canciones lo acompañaron toda la tarde, muchas de ellas las reconoció, extrañamente, ya que a el no lo gustaba demasiado ese tipo de género musical._

_Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde se escucharon pasos en la planta baja. Rápidamente descendió por las escaleras seguido de Emma, que lo hizo calmadamente, viendo a Nathan y Sean acompañados de una mujer más que no reconocieron. Se mantubo al pie de las escales observándolos. Ellos estaban en la sala descansando, al parecer por el semblante agotado que mostraban excepto la mujer. Fue hasta que Emma bajo que nadie hizo un movimiento._

- _¿Qué paso? - pregunto ella, Harry la miró unos segundos para luego observar a los recién llegados con impaciencia._

- _Aun no es hora de que se enteran - contesto Sean._

- _Pero…-_

- _No, señor Swain, todo en su momento - cortó. Harry lo miro serio manteniéndole la mirada._

- _Por hoy podrán descansar, pero mañana será otro día - dijo la mujer, lucía seria, preocupada. Emma lo noto, pero no dijo nada._

- _Debemos hablar, nos veremos mañana - anuncio Sean y los tres se dieron media vuelta haciendo un circulo cerrado._

_La conversión corta y fría afecto a Harry. Algo había sucedido y seguramente era algo muy fuerte sino que otra razón podría encontrarle si ellos no quisieron decir algo. Fue justo en el instante que él subió cuando un ave entro por la ventana. Por fuera lucía como cualquier lechuza, pero en cuanto estuvo frente a Harry se convirtió en un cuervo. Traía una nota, la tomo, al terminar de leerla el ave exploto en varias plumas que se deshicieron el aire en volutas de humo._

_Cogió su mochila sacando un par de frasquitos ambos de color diferente. Fue hacia la puerta, escuchando la conversación en el primer piso. Miro hacia la habitación de Emma, la puerta estaba cerrada, volvió a ingresar y saco una moneda de su chaqueta. Le dio un toque con la varita y la puso sobre el marco de la puerta, está se pego en la madera._

_Camino hasta la ventana calculando la distancia, parecía un par de metros, algo peligroso si caía mal. Torció el gesto mirando a su alrededor. Saco la cabeza estudiando el estilo de la pared y noto que poseía salientes naturales para trepar. Miro una vez mas hacia adentro cerciorándose que todo este en orden. Se agarro de los lados de la ventana y comenzó a descender pisando en varios huecos y algunas salientes de madera. Cuando estuvo a un metro del suelo salto tratando de no hacer ruido. Observo por la ventana, los aurores de la UDL seguían discutiendo al parecer no notaron su salto._

_Harry, más tranquilo, corrió hacia el mar cuidado que no lo vean desde la casa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos tomo una piedra mediana y plana, color negro con puntos blancos. La toco con su varita, encantándola para que cada vez que necesitara un medio de transporte, esa piedra fuera su salvación. Los puntos formaron una palabra: DESTINO. Sonriendo el chico saco de su capa un poción y vertió una gota mientras decía un hechizo. Ahora era un traslador a donde el necesitara, solo tenia que decir el nombre del destino en voz alta. La poción era para que durara un mes, le serviría cuando necesitara ausentarse._

_Recordó como supo de ese truco, Hermione le había contado del encantamiento, al parecer lo magos, en tiempos antiguos, que se dedicaban a viajar para descubrir nuevas cosas lo usaban en varios lugares para que regresaran al lugar que deseasen. Sonriendo con tristeza pronuncio la dirección que decía la nota que le llego y desapareció en un mar de colores, se escucho en pequeño estruendo, pero el mar, por el fuerte oleaje, tapo el sonido._

_Apareció en el mismo callejón donde había hablado con Dolohov. No había nadie en lugar y al parecer los aurores habían limpiado todo rastro de la escena, incluso el mágico. Camino hacia un lado mirando los alrededores por si tendría que salir del callejón. Era mejor tener un plan de escape, ya que aun no estaba del todo seguro que Dolohov y compañía confiaran plenamente en él._

- _Puntual, como cualquier tonto ministerial - se escucho una voz. Al momento Harry viro la cabeza y de entre las sombras de una esquina apareció el mismo hombre que había estado con Dolohov. Santiago Oliveira._

- _Oliveira - contesto __Harry sin mostrar ninguna emoción por su rostro._

- _Conoces mi nombre,__ Swain - susurro entre asombrado y divertido._

- _Decidieron ya - insto el chico._

- _Porque tan apresurado aurorcito, o es que tus jefes te tienen bajo estricta vigilancia - se burlo sonriendo abiertamente._

- _Dime a lo que has venido, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos - sus palabras sonaron duras y fuertes, todo el tiempo indiferente. Una técnica que aprendió a usar cuando comenzó a buscar a Hermione._

- _¿Qué tienes para decirme? - pregunto directo - ¿qué ha pasado por los cuarteles? - Harry pensó bien lo que respondería. Esos días no había averiguado mucho por lo que, por esa ocasión no mentiría._

- _No mucho, solo un enfrentamiento por la mañana que no nos comentaron -_

- _Ah, no confían en ustedes - el mortífagos quiso burlarse de nuevo, pero la expresión de serenidad de Harry lo hizo sentirse callarse y solo hacer un gesto de frustración._

- _¿Que paso? - exigió saber el auror._

- _Nada importante - contesto el otro desganado - secuestramos a una Profesora de la Universidad Mágica, tiene conocimientos en Leyendas y Magia Antigua - sonriendo agrego - fue muy fácil -_

_Harry rápidamente intuyo que él tenia el trabajo duro. Dolohov no saldría fácilmente de su ratonera y mientras el estuviera de entrenamiento no sabría en donde se reunían. Eso no se vería bien para informar, pero no lo quedaba de otra. Aunque puede que Oliveira hable más, solo tenía que usar las palabras correctas._

- _Así que la bruja no dio pelea. Patético - comento sonriendo de lado, intentado mostrar un gesto burlón._

- _Era una sangre sucia, esas siempre caen - y rió con fuerza. Harry se tuvo que obligar a hacer lo mismo a pesar de que por dentro sintiera que ardía su sangre por matarlo._

- _No parece la primera vez que lo haces - siguió._

- _Es muy simple - comento apoyándose en una de las paredes - pero el triunfo es del amo, el hizo algo que aún no logro -_

- _¿Y que es eso? - Santiago estuvo tentado a hablar, pero pasados unos segundos cerró la boca sin decir palabra alguna y frunció el ceño mirando el piso concentrado._

_Parecía que no soltaría más palabras. No parecía ser suficiente información, pero tendría que conformarse sino levantaría sospechas. Miro una vez más el sucio lugar._

- _Manténganme informado y yo lo are con ustedes -__ advirtió ante el enfado del otro._

_Se desapareció justo cuando Oliveira estaba por decirle algo, pero no le importo quedarse. Le tenía que servir a Dolohov no a Oliveira_

_En cuanto se apareció vio a unos pasos a Emma. Estaba sentada observando el mar, tenia puesto un sencillo vestido azul que hacia juego con el agua salina y que contrastaban con sus ojos. Estos estaban perdidos en recuerdos, viendo y a la vez no. Al parecer lo estaba esperando. Se había posicionado en un parte como si hubiera salido a pasear, esperaba que los aurores no se hubieran percatado por su ausencia._

_El chico se sentó a su lado sin pegarse mucho. Le dio su espacio esperando que ella reaccionara mientras reordenaba las cosas que tendría que hacer esos días. Paso unos minutos antes que ella volteara a verlo._

- _Buen truco el de la moneda - comento lanzándolo el metal, Harry lo tomó al vuelo._

- _¿Alguien mas…? -_

- _No, les di una excusa - el asintió conforme - no creí que lo usarías, es un truco clásico que lo aurores ya no usamos -_

- _Lo sé, por eso nadie se lo esperaría tan fácil -_

- _¿Qué te dijo? - Emma volteo a verlo cambiando de tema._

- _No es un asunto que te concierna - contesto Harry._

- _Te estoy ayudando debo saber al menos una parte - refuto enfadada._

- _No quiero involucrarte demasiado -_

- _Eso lo decidiré yo - su mirada destellaba enojo. Eso no inmuto a Harry._

- _Lo siento - contesto levantándose._

_ Emma lo miro irse ya sin decir nada, había visto en su rostro que no hablaría. Tendría que sacarle la verdad de otra manera._

- ¿Sabes que es peligroso salir a esta hora? - la voz de Emma sonó tras el. Harry no se sorprendió, hace unos momentos había estado pensando en ella.

- Solo quería pensar - musito sin voltear.

- Eso lo note, pero seria mejor que te pusiera algo más encima - sintió que algo cayó sobre sus hombros. Las manos de Emma arreglaron bien la prenda para que se acomodara a su cuerpo. Pasaron desde sus hombros hasta su cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Le recordaba tanto a Hermione.

- Gracias - contesto sonrojado por sus pensamientos.

- Sigo creyendo que no es conveniente estar acá - volvió a repetir ella.

Harry volteo a verla sorprendiéndose de la ropa de dormir que llevaba. Usaba bata de dormir, pero era fácil imaginar que bajo la prenda vestía un camisón de seda color crema. Por suerte la bata le tapaba hasta las rodillas, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que la ropa de dormir no le cubría nada. A pesar de eso, pudo observar parte de su cuerpo, desde los tobillos pasando por sus piernas blancas y, si su vista no le engañaba, suaves al tacto. Por un momento estuvo tentando a alargar la mano y saber si de verdad era cierto lo que sus pensamientos le decían, pero se contuvo.

Emma se acerco más a él, le había preocupado su último gesto de confusión. Se arrodillo dejando ver una parte de rodillas, ya que la bata se levanto. Harry desvío la mirada al mar. Ambos se concentraron en sus pensamientos.

- Te puedo ayudar, lo sabes, ¿por que te niegas a hablarme? - dijo Emma mirándolo. Harry no volteo.

- No quiero que estés expuesta, seria muy peligroso - si algo sabia él es que no pondría a mas gente en peligro si fuera posible.

- Pero yo también debo saber, Víctor esta inmiscuido y yo… quiero saber… necesito entender porque hace esto - musito tragando fuerte para no acallar el dolor de la traición.

- No puedo - agrego él - comprende por favor - pidió con voz suave mirándola unos segundos para luego pararse y extender su mano.

- Lo intentare, promete al menos que cuando estés en problemas me pedirás ayuda - Harry asintió poco conforme. Emma tomo su mano y ambos regresaron a la casa.

Al entrar tuvieron cuidado de no hacer ruido. El auror en guardia estaría en el otro lado de la casa, por lo que subieron rápidamente y en silencio. Cuando estuvieron en la segunda planta y frente a la habitación de Harry. Emma se despidió con una sonrisa y camino hacia el pasillo del frente dirigiéndose a la suya. En cuanto cerro, él ingreso a su estancia lanzándose a la cama y pensando que esperaba nunca cumplir la promesa. Ya había roto demasiadas. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mas a fondo el tema, había escuchado pasos por la escalera. Cerró los ojos mientras acompasaba la respiración y desordenaba ligeramente sus mantas.

La auror en cargo, Isabella, ingreso mirando solo unos segundos, sonrió y negando con la cabeza salio rápidamente. En cuanto estuvo fuera miro a la habitación de enfrente y se pregunto que secretos guardaban los aurores practicantes. Tendría que observarlos, algo pasaba que los demás no notaron.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron temprano por una alarma. Refunfuñando se levantaron, se ducharon rapidez y se cambiaron. Al salir del baño encontraron unas túnicas especiales sobre sus camas. Se vistieron y en cuanto la tela estuvo en sus cuerpos notaron que era más ligera para andar. El estilo era un pantalón de tela verde oscuro con dos bolsillos, uno a la altura de la pierna y otro en el muslo. El polo era un sudadera simple color blanco con el escudo de la UDL en el pecho. Unos pantaloncillos de un color ligeramente más claro con el escudo en el muslo y dos bolsillos a cada lado, con un bolsillo secreto para la varita. La casaca era del mismo material del pantalón, y tenia cuatro bolsillos en la parte posterior, dos en el pecho y dos en el vientre. Al interior tenia dos mas, uno, como parecía, era para la varita y otro era de tamaño mediano, donde cabrían mas cosas de las que se veía, y el ultimo era otro bolsillo secreto en la manga, en la parte interior, donde también se podría guardar la varita.

Bajaron luego de ponerse ambas prendas. Su desayuno consistió en un plato de huevos, panques, leche y un jugo de naranja. Fue poco el tiempo que comieron, ya que salieron rápidamente afuera. Los tres aurores estaban parados juntos mirando hacia la casa. Harry y Emma se pararon frente a ellos con gestos curiosos.

- Se demoraron cinco minutos, por esta vez se les pasara, pero mañana cada minuto equivaldrá a veinte lagartijas - Sean camino un paso mirándolos seriamente para luego sonreír ligeramente.

- Cada uno de nosotros - hablo la auror - es miembro de una elite diferente, pero para cualquier pregunta aparte que no tenga que ver con lo que se les enseña me las llegaran a mi, yo soy Isabella Weskamp, jefa de la elite Graniam - Harry y Emma asintieron en silencio.

- Como somos de diferentes elites, cada uno les enseñara de manera diferente - tomo la palabra Nathan moviéndose de su sitio y camino frente a ellos - Sean les enseñara todo lo referido a la magia, Isabella pociones y ejercicios físico y por último yo, medimagia básica y herbología - los chicos volvieron a asentir.

- Iniciaran conmigo - la auror dio media vuelta y fue hacia la playa. Los otros dos aurores se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Harry y Emma caminaron tras la mujer en silencio, solo intercambiando miradas. Cuando llegaron al lado de ella, la auror dio media vuelta.

- Cada día vendrán acá y trotaran lentamente por media hora y luego correrán por media hora, desde esta roca - señalo la misma que Harry escondió su traslador para su nerviosismo - hasta allá - señalo otra a tres kilómetros - para esa hora yo habré llegado y sin decir nada ustedes harán ejercicio físico por dos horas, pónganse de acuerdo, ya que yo no les diré que harán solo vigilare que lo hagan, los ejercicios también deben incluir natación, inicien hoy - indico y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas observándolos.

Emma miro a Harry y sin decir palabra ambos comenzaron a trotar el tiempo que la auror indico. Cada vez que pasaban frente a ella la vieron con los ojos cerrados. Al terminar la hora de trotar y correr. Pararon y conversaron. Quedaron en hacer lagartijas, natación, sentadillas y ranas por esa ocasión y por ese orden. Al nadar, solo se quitaron el traje quedando con la sudadera y el pantaloncillo. Aunque el agua estaba fría ambos comenzaron a nadar en mismo tramo que debían correr, descansado en intervalos cortos para no forzar sus huesos. Mientras nadaban notaron que la ropa pesaba más y que dificultaba sus movimientos, aun así no se rindieron ni dijeron nada.

Al salir del agua no estaba Isabella, tomaron su ropa y caminaron hacia la casa encontrándose en la entrada a Sean sentando con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo. Emma carraspeo.

- Hola - saludo mas jovial - hagamos algo de magia - sonriendo se levanto y comenzó a caminar rodeando la casa seguido de los chicos.

Ambos se miraron extrañados por la actitud que mostró el hombre. Lo siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se veía un cuarto pequeño. Sean entró sonriendo mas ampliamente como si disfrutara de una broma. Emma entro extrañada seguida de Harry pensando que le recordaba a las reuniones del ED.


	12. Descubriendo

**Lo siento gente, estuve con unos meses difíciles. Además que la inspiración no me quería llegar. Subí el capitulo antes de que la Universidad me dejara sin tiempo. Intentare actualizar ****más rápido. Espero les guste el capitulo. Cualquier comentario háganmelo llegar. Gracias. **

**Descubriendo.**

No podía creer todo lo que acababa de pasar. Harry estaba sentado respirando agitadamente mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación frente a él. Emma estaba a un metro de él echada sobre el pasto con la respiración más agitada que la suya. Juraba que tenia más heridas que las que sentía. Se paso las manos por la cara recordando lo que acababa de pasar.

_Lo pr__imero que vio al entrar fue a varios dementores, al momento se alejo de ellos mientras invocaba su patronus, vio de reojo a Emma a unos metros peleando con varias acromantulas. Miro a su alrededor pensando en porque estaba todo tan oscuro, incluso parecía una caverna, ya que todo el lugar era un largo y ancho repleto de rocas por todos lados, excepto que al fondo se veía la luz del sol, miro hacia atrás ¿Dónde estaba Sean?_

_Corrió__ hacia la chica ayudándolas a deshacerse de las arañas que cada vez aumentaban de número. Cuando parecía que se alejaban, sintió un fuerte olor a putrefacción y vio venir de un lado a un grupo de inferís con lo ojos sin vida puestos en ellos. Dio dos pasos poniendo a Emma tras suyo, que aun seguía deshaciéndose de las acromantulas, e invoco varias bolas de fuego, pero varios pedazos de roca cayeron cortando parte de las llamas haciendo que no todos lo inferis se alejen. _

_Harry miro el techo, pensado que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Múltiples rajaduras se estaban formando amenazándolos y varios pedazos comenzaban a caer. Regreso sus ojos a los inferi que se acercaban. Lanzo el incarcero deteniendo a algunos. Retrocedió un paso y escucho un chasquido provenir de arriba, sin pararse a pensar se lanzo sobre Emma. Ambos cayeron a unos metros más allá observando como una enorme roca acababa de caer donde habían estado y que aplastaba a un par de arañas. _

_Miro hacia un lado y rápidamente giro, ya que otra roca cayó mientras lanzaba mas hechizos a los inferis. Se levanto ayudando a Emma que se había deshecho de las ultimas acromantulas. Sin embargo, de los costados se vieron varios figuras vestidas de negro, al momento comenzaron a lanzar hechizo hacia ellos, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerles daño. Ambos conjuraron escudos regresando el ataque. Harry se encargo de los inferis a un lado y Emma del otro regresaba el ataque. En muchas ocasiones se vieron forzados a separarse o avanzar por la caída de rocas. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de la salida Harry empujo a Emma hacia fuera dejando salir un último hechizo de fuego y fue corriendo hacia la luz._

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que trataba de recuperar su nivel normal de aire, hasta que vio a Sean salir del lugar con un paso tranquilo y sin ningún rasguño. Arrugo el ceño.

¿Pero que fue eso? – pregunto enojado levantándose. Emma levanto la cabeza.

Un Cuarto de práctica, quería estar seguro del nivel que poseen en hechizos – contesto tranquilamente.

¿Qué?, pero eso ha sido un ataque, a las justas y hemos podido salir – contesto más exaltado.

No exageres, eso solo ha sido de primer nivel – soltó una carcajada.

¿Primer nivel? – repitió Harry molesto.

Tranquilo Swain, aprenderás a soportar ataques como este, por lo que vi no liberaron todo su potencial –

¿Nos estuviste observando? – Emma se incorporo mirándolo.

Si, por si algo salía mal, de hecho, felicidades, hicieron buen trabajo de equipo –

Gracias, supongo – contesto Emma – dijiste que no liberamos todo nuestro potencial – recordó.

Si, lo retienen, dejándolos mas exhaustos, aunque tampoco los culpo aún no tienen el control necesario –

He de suponer que ese es tu trabajo –

Exacto – contesto – vengan – camino hacia un pequeño bosque a unos kilómetros. Harry lo miro extrañado, no recordaba haberlo visto ese paraje antes.

Al llegar el auror ingreso entre los árboles, los otros dos lo siguieron en silencio, preguntándose internamente a donde irían. A unos pocos metros se encontraron con un claro grande, repleto de un paso muy fino, por lo bordes se veían algunas flores escondidas. Sino fuera porque estaban en entrenamiento tal vez Harry hubiera disfrutando del lugar. El auror se detuvo en el medio y volteo a mirarlos, que estaban a un par de metros delante de él aún observando el lugar.

Bien, aquí entrenaremos de ahora en adelante –

¿Aquí? – repitió Emma.

Si, porque es un lugar tranquilo para que ustedes se concentren y dejen fluir su magia, además de menos peligroso, no queremos que haya accidentes en la casa –

¿Y el cuarto anterior? – pregunto Harry.

Solo será para que ustedes practiquen lo aprendido y mientras entiendan más el nivel del recorrido se hará más fuerte –

Bien, lo primero que haremos será ejercicios de relajación, al estar en estado de relajación se puede quedar débil ante el enemigo, por lo que es mejor buscar un lugar privado para realizarlo, pero otra de las razones es que si la persona que lo práctica no se halla en un estado emocional estable lo mas probable es que haga daño a otros o incluso a si mismo, pero eso solo depende de su control. Siéntense frente a mí – pidió. Cuando lo hicieron el los imitó.

Entre más relajados será mejor que puedan liberar su magia y comiencen a controlarla según la situación. Usualmente este estado es buscado voluntariamente, lograrlo conlleva a estar en un estado de paz y calma–

Lo primero es acostarnos, si alguno de ustedes presente un sensación desagradable ya no lo haga – advirtió. Los otros dos se tumbaron.

Harry se removió ligeramente, estaba inquieto, tenía miedo de lo que esa práctica haría con sus emociones, ya que podría revelar parte de la investigación. Volteo y miro a Emma, ella se encontrada relajada mirando hacia el cielo, disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo. Por unos instantes la envidio, tener esa paz en sus ojos era algo que extrañaba sentir, aunque solo logro sentirlo completamente un escaso tiempo. Regreso la mirada al firmamento he intento tranquilizarse.

Bien, ahora quiero que regularicen su respiración. Aspiren suavemente, sientan como el aire lleno todo sus pulmones – Sean hizo una pausa mirando como hacían el ejercicio – ahora suéltenlo suavemente hasta que en verdad no tengan que botar –

Ambos lo hicieron. Emma sentía cada celula de su cuerpo en más calma. Harry hacia la respiración, pero liberaba rápidamente el aire sin darse cuenta poniéndose más nervioso. Cada vez aumentaba su tensión en su intento de controlarse.

No, Diego déjalo salir suave sino no funcionara – Sean se acercó hasta él y lo observo. Harry se puso más nervioso. El auror frunció el ceño. – Swain levántate. Ve a trotar sin prisas hasta la playa y devuelta hasta que vaya contigo – el rápidamente lo hizo dejando a Emma que lo miro extrañado.

Mientras corría Harry inconscientemente comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el último año. El secuestro de Hermione, su búsqueda. Recordar ese día y todo lo que había pasado lo tensionaba. Le daba coraje no haber podido avanzar mucho en sus investigaciones. Ahora estaba metido en una misión difícil, en lugar diferente, con una posibilidad de haber encontrado a Hermione, pero sin saber realmente si era ella.

Estaba cerca a la playa. Sus zapatillas tocaron la arena. Fue más difícil avanzar, pero siguió hasta casi el borde de la playa. Miro el mar y se detuvo unos minutos. Dejo que el sonido llegara a sus oídos. El lento vaivén, la espuma blanca de la orilla al chocar con la arena. Respiro fuerte y dejo salir el aire suavemente. Se relajó. Cerró los ojos y respiro en silencio dejando que el sonido llegara a sus oídos. Por un instante dejo de pensar.

Es interesante el efecto que tiene el sonido del mar sobre los humanos o más bien en los que saben escucharlo – Harry se sobresaltó al sentirlo a su lado. – Tranquilo – su mirada era tan tranquilizadora que por un momento le hizo recordar a Remus.

¿A qué se refiere? – relajo su respiración.

Ese tranquilo ir y venir de las olas es hipnotizante cuando te quedas a escucharlo, es como música relajante natural por eso muchos magos o muggles prefieren estar cerca del mar para meditar o hacer algún ejercicios, eso logra que se concentren más en su cometido –

Es por eso que la auror Isabella nos hizo entrenar acá en la mañana –

Exacto, el mar tiene muchos significados Swain, es inspirador y aterrador, representa la calma, pero en cualquier momento se vuelve tempestad, es cálido como el amor y devastador como el desamor, simboliza la pasión y dulzura, pero también es determinante con la vida y muerte. Como nosotros tiene sus facetas –

Ambos se quedaron callados. Harry pensando en las últimas palabras de Sean, y él escuchando las olas.

De repente escucharon pasos acercarse apresuradamente. Harry se volteó y vio a Emma acercarse.

Sean en el sur de Holanda ahí un ataque – el mencionado miro a Harry y se desapareció.

¿Qué pasa? –

No lo sé, Isabella fue a buscarme y me dijo eso – ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes preocupados por lo que pasaba - ¿Qué paso contigo? –

Me puse nervioso – confeso él.

Te preocupa que se descubra tu plan – afirmo ella. El ojiverde volteo a verla. – Tranquilo, solo no pienses en eso cuando lo hagas, solo en lo más preciado para ti y te ira bien – dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a la casa sin dar opción a Harry a contestar.

Él se sentó mirando el mar, volvió a pensar en lo que le dijeron Sean y Emma.Recordo el ataque que se estaba efectuadno y se preocupó al instante como era natural en el desde que tenía memoria. Suspiro. Debería dejar de pensar en eso, calmar sus emociones. Pondría en práctica los consejos que acababa de recibir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos y el sonido del mar.

**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_**ID**_ID_

_Londres 03__:45_

_Varias explosiones se escuchaban a lo largo de la cal__le. Un pelirrojo se escondía en lo escombros de un pequeño almacén de combustible. Miro hacia atrás y vio a otro auror escondido tras un auto totalmente calcinado. Miro por un pequeño hueco lanzando un hechizo. Dos encapuchados se dejaron cerca los restos de una tienda. _

_Ron giro a su otro lado viendo que tenía campo libre para avanzar. Cuando pensaba moverse resonó un plop y a dos metros de él apareció una rubia de ojos azules. Era un blanco muy fácil. Él se levantó y corrió hacia ella mientras un hechizo se dirigía hacia ella. Se tiro sobre ella, el encantamiento rozo su brazo. Quedaron bajo un cartel publicitario destartalado._

_¡__Ron! – exclamo ella._

_Estaré__ bien – resto importancia y giro sobre su cuerpo mirando por un pequeño espacio antes de recibir otro hechizo y ver que el otro auror lo devolvía._

_Lo siento – dijo Luna._

_Olvídalo__, necesitamos una distracción para hacer el hechizo de encarcelamiento oscuro – miro hacia el otro auror, le hizo una señal de que lo había escuchado._

_Yo lo hare – dijo la chica y se levantó corriendo hacia donde había estado Ron, el no tuvo tiempo de detenerla._

_Los aurores al ver que los dos encapuchados se levantaban hicieron el hechizo. Cuando los atraparon salió otro hechizo detrás de ellos hacia Luna. El lugar donde estaba exploto expulsando unos metros a Ron. El quito de encima varios pequeños escombros y corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión. Vio a la chica rodeada de pequeños vidrios y siendo aplastada por restos de paredes y desperdicios de las tiendas. Mediante hechizo él lo levanto todo y tomo a la chica en sus brazos. _

_Lucia varios moretones y heridas. Ron quito varios mechones de su rostro. Viendo como su rostro perdía color. La afirmo contra su pecho. Bajando su cabeza hasta su hombro dejando sus labios a la altura de su oído. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la apretó con más fuerza._

_Luna – susurro – no te vayas –_

_Sa..sangre de… de … dra..dragon – murmuro con esfuerzo. Ron la alejo de su cuerpo mirándola__ sorprendido._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor. Se sentó, apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas y se tomó la cabeza despeinándose su cabellera roja que dejo salir varias gotas de sudor.

Otra vez ese sueño – murmuro y volvió a desordenarse el cabello.


	13. Dragon de Plata

**N.A: Disculpe no haber actualizado un más de un año creo. He estado con crisis de inspiración con esta historia, espero me perdonen las personas que siguen con esta historia. En verdad haré lo posible por dejarla tanto tiempo, ahora la estoy retomando. Dentro una hora publicare otro nuevo capitulo a parte de este, espero sigan aun con la historia.**

**Sin mar que agregar (Mil disculpas nuevamente) **

**Los personajes son de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**12.**

**Dragón de Plata**

Se encontraba sentado en la playa mirando el horizonte, pensando, solo reflexionando sobre ningún tema en particular, perdido en su mente. Se dejó caer sobre la arena posando sus manos tras su cabeza y, así, evitando que su cabello se ensuciara.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde primera clase de Magia con Sean. Desde ese día los entrenamientos habían sido más duros. Tanto físicos como mentales. Aprendió nuevas técnicas de relajación, a controlarse y algunos hechizos avanzados. Esa semana estaban aprendiendo sobre magia antigua y como dejarla salir de su interior. Además, nuevas pociones y mayores usos de algunas yerbas.

Admitía que al final había sido buena idea entrar a la UDL aunque su propósito principal no fuera el mismo que seguían los demás.

- Diego – lo llamo a los lejos Emma. Él se sentó y volteo hacia la chica.

- Hmmm –

- La siguiente semana vendrán los medimagos a entrenar con nosotros – informo ella sentándose a su lado.

- ¿En serio?, ya era hora, pero creí que se tardaría una semana más –

- Igual yo, al parecer el ataque de hace unos días a acelerado la decisión – Harry recordó ese día.

Los aurores salieron apresurados por la mañana y regresaron al terminar el día. Se veían exhaustos y preocupados, fue la única que vez que no entrenaron como era debido. Horas después contacto con Ron que le conto lo sucedido. Al parecer Dolohov fue solo a buscar un libro antiguo en un Museo Muggle, pero el ejemplar que habia ahí era una copia y solo de un par de paginas para solo mostrarlo lo que complico las cosas y de su cólera hizo estallar toda la sala donde se encontraba el artefacto. Al instante aparecieron aurores, pero a pesar de que le dieron pelea al principio, no pudieron resistir al final. Varios aurores quedaron heridos.

Intentando olvidar ese hecho ambos aurores comenzaron a hablar algunos detalles de las clases, pero luego de unos minutos no hubo mucho por decir y se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, nuevamente.

Harry se preocupó de la estancia de los medimagos en los siguientes días. Le sería más difícil esconderse, sin embargo, también lo encontraba muy provechoso, ya que podría acercarse más a Jane y descubrir si en verdad era Hermione. Aunque había estado totalmente seguro al principio ahora empezaba a dudar. Podría ser una trampa, al final y al cabo Krum era su novio. Además, aun no sabía del todo cual era el papel del búlgaro en los planes de Dolohov. Aprovecharía para sacar información, saber porque ahora era parte del lado oscuro.

Esperaría con impaciencia que la semana pasara rápidamente para poder disipar más rápido sus dudas. Si en verdad Jane era Hermione su búsqueda habría terminado. La tendría a su lado para abrazarla y nunca más dejar que algo malo le sucediera. Sonrió esperanzado. Aunque, como una nube gris un recuerdo se posó en su mente. La orden de Kingsley de no revelarse ante ella sin la encontraba se clavó a fuego haciendo que soltara un pequeño gruñido.

De repente, en el cielo apareció un mancha negra que ninguno noto. Una voluta de humo se acercaba a velocidad hacia ellos. Harry la noto al último minuto reaccionando solo para lanzarle una moneda, parecida a la que uso en su cuarto cuando fue a ver a Oliveira, a Emma que la agarro en el aire y al siguiente instante la voluta de humo choco contra Harry haciéndolo desaparecer.

La aurora no perdió los nervios, miro hacia atrás, revisando que los miembros de la UDL no la hayan notado, pero ellos estaban tan metidos en el caso que al parecer no se percataron. Dejo la moneda a su lado y al instante apareció una réplica de Harry, o más bien de Diego. El duplicado estaba en la misma posición que había estado hace unos instantes el verdadero. El hechizo funcionaba perfectamente.

_-ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID-_

Un plop sonó en el patio de la madriguera, que lucía oscuro excepto por las tenues luces que desprendían las ventanas. La noche había caído demasiado pronto. Ron se limpió un poco la túnica mientras caminaba hacia su antigua casa. Quería despejar su mente y la madriguera era su lugar preferido para poder pensar con claridad.

Su sueño lo perseguía todas las noches, de manera diferente, pero con las mismas palabras al final. En su interior sabía que era algo importante, pero no entendía por qué. Recordó el día que lo hablo con Luna, pero en su caso era que soñaba con el accidente que sucedió con su mamá cuando la rubia era pequeña. Al igual que él, ese sueño la agobiaba todas las noches.

Ambos estaban exhaustos de soñar lo mismo, por lo que decidieron no dejar de darle importancia a lo visto y comenzar a investigar. Ese día sacaron algunas conclusiones que podrían ser acertadas. Acordaron hallar algo al respecto cada uno por su lado. Sin embargo, Ron no encontró mucho, aunque la verdad había tenido poco tiempo con los últimos ataques que se efectuaron. Cada vez se sentía más confundido respecto al tema por eso decidió ir a la casa de sus padres.

Ingreso a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido sorprendiendo a su padre que salía de la cocina en ese instante.

- Ron – exclamo – hijo me sorprendiste, debes avisar más seguido cuando vendrás – reclamo.

- Lo siento –

- No hay cuidado, llegaste para la hora de la cena –

- No tengo hambre – corto, provocando que el Señor Weasley frunciera el ceño preocupado. Era extraño oír esas palabras provenientes de Ron.

- ¿Pasa algo hijo? – pregunto.

- No, solo que últimamente se me ha metido en la cabeza una charla que no puedo dejar de pensar – su padre se sentó en un butacón.

- ¿Sobre qué es? – Ron lo miro y decidió probar por si su padre sabría algo más.

- Papa, ¿qué sabes sobre la sangre de Dragón? – preguntó.

- Bueno, tiene propiedades mágicas poderosas, es por eso que es usado en varitas y en algunas pociones –

- Lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que también puede ser usado para algo más que eso –

- Nunca escuche que eso pudiera suceder – él se levantó con gesto de incertidumbre, como si tratara de recordar algo – Aunque ahora que lo mencionas recuerda que en una ocasión mi abuelo me dijo algo de el tema – el pelirrojo se levantó intempestivamente.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –

- No lo recuerdo, era muy pequeño para apreciarlo – Ron soltó un bufido – pero tengo su diario si te sirve de algo, aunque ya debe estar tan viejo que no se podrá leer nada en el –

- ¿Dónde está? – justo su madre salió de la cocina con una sonrisa al comprobar que Ron estaba en la casa.

- Entre las cosas del sótano – el salió corriendo hacia el lugar mientras escuchaba que su madre mencionaba algo que era un maleducado y que debería saludarla.

No presto atención e ingreso en el cuarto polvoriento viendo un montón de cajas apiladas en las paredes. Eso le llevaría un buen rato.

_-ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID ID-_

Harry apareció en una calle desierta. El cielo lucia matices del atardecer con destellos dorados adornando una que otra nube. Miro a su alrededor notando que le parecía un lugar conocido de Londres.

En una de las esquinas vio a Oliveira aparecer y apoyarse en el muro mientras lo observaba sonriendo de lado con un destello de diversión y arrogancia en su mirada. El auror fue hacia él estudiando su alrededor por si era una trampa.

- ¿Asustado? – pregunto burlón Oliveira que interpreto mal su gesto.

- No soy tu – contesto. El mortifago se levantó con un claro gesto de furia marcando su rostro, pero se contuvo.

- Sígueme – dio media vuelta y se perdió por la esquina de la cuadra.

Caminaron cerca de cuadra y media. Se notaba que era un camino más transitado, que la anterior calle, por los muggles que se veía cruzar. Miro hacia otro lado y noto que la siguiente calle era más transitada por la cercanía de un pequeño mercado al aire libre. Incluso podía escuchar algunos gritos que ofrecían diferentes tipos de verdura.

Cuando estuvieron a la mitad de la cuadra, Oliveira, ingreso a un edificio. Lucia un color celeste suave y se notaba que habitaba gente de buen presupuesto. Lo que extraño a Harry.

Subieron hasta el séptimo piso por el ascensor. Al salir voltearon hacia el lado derecho del corredor ingresando a la tercera puerta. El departamento estaba deshabitado, sucio, sin relucir como los demás inquilinos tenían los propios. Las ventanas estabas cerradas y entabladas sin dejar entrar la luz del sol. Harry al ingresaron frunció la nariz por el olor que sintió, era una mezcla de madera con pelo chamuscado de algún animal, pero se repuso rápidamente.

En una esquina vio un pequeño butacón de espaldas a él donde un encapuchado estaba mirando un resplandor. Cuando el auror se acercó lo suficiente noto que era un pequeña fogata. No quiso ver que era lo que se quemaba por el olor que noto al entrar.

En el rincón opuesto vio al muggle que hacia grupo con ellos. Lucia demacrado y desaliñado. La camisa antes blanca lucia casi gris con marcas rojos y negras. Su jean estaba rasgado y sucio. En la cara y brazos lucia pequeñas surcos y sangre seca junto a pequeños moretones ya morados haciendo relucir los golpes recientes a los que fue sometido. Recordó las palabras de Joaquim y Noah cuando se enteraron que Dolohov tenía un muggle en sus filas.

Ya veo de donde sale ese asqueroso hedor – dijo mirando con desprecio siguiendo con su papel. El muggle que levanto los ojos un instante haciendo ver un color violeta claro, extrañando al auror. Oliveira estallo en risas.

- No se sentía tan fuerte hasta que llegaste – murmuro bajando la mirada.

Si por el fuera lo dejaría, pero se suponía que consideraba a los muggles inferiores. Fingió una mueca de enfado llegando en un par de zancadas hasta el hombre. Lo levanto de las solapas escuchando pequeños cortes que hizo la tela bajo sus dedos. Lo soltó empujándolo contra la pared y cogiéndolo cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices maldito muggle – hizo destallar frialdad en su mirada – te dejare más que solo pequeñas heridas y moretones – los ojos del egipcio relampaguearon de miedo. Siguiendo con su papel sonrió de lado con burla soltándolo en el proceso.

Al voltear vio a Oliveira sonriendo divertido y a Dolohov mirándolo, no escucho en que momento viro la silla para observarlo.

- Bien. Ahora demuéstrame que sabes hacer algo más que solo amenazar – dijo y se levantó. Oliveira al instante se posiciono a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que el egipcio los miraba aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué tiene planeado? –

- Necesito un objeto del Museo de Britanico, lo busque en el museo de Bruselas, pero al parecer el original fue llevado a Londres. Si me lo traes obtendrás lo que tanto deseas, ingresaras al círculo– Harry asintió dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para acabar con la misión – Oliveira te acompañara, él sabe todo lo necesario – dispuso y volvió a su lugar.

Ambos magos se dirigieron a la salida seguidos de la vista de Harim que los observaba temeroso.

Aparecieron al frente del Museo Británico. Aún había gente ingresando al lugar lo que alerto a Harry, ya que sabía que ese museo no solo era custodiado por guardias muggles sino también por aurores al tener algunos artefactos mágicos importantes.

Oliveira miraba de reojo al extranjero, no tenía idea de que es lo que veía su Señor en él, pero mostraba un gran interés en sus habilidades. A él solo le daba desconfianza, su actitud dejaba ver que guardaba muchos secretos. Y si había algo que no le gustara era el misterio en otros magos.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? – murmuro Harry pasando por la sala de monedas y medallas.

- Un libro, el _commentârius de Cetus Malfoy _–

- ¿Eso es Latin? ¿Malfoy? –

- Significa Diario o Libro de vida, mi señor lo ha buscado desde hace mucho –

- Crei que por haber pertenecido a la línea más cercana de Voldemort tendría un mejor trato con los Malfoy –

- Eso se debe a que ni siquiera los Malfoy saben dónde está el libro – contesto otra voz.

Ambos magos voltearon viendo salir a Viktor Krum desde una de las columnas. Oliveira frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Krum? – pregunto el mortifago.

- Me aseguro que cumplas con tu trabajo –

- Eso no será necesario, sabes que nunca he defraudado a nuestro señor –

- Dolohov sigue creyendo que eres útil, pero ambos sabemos que hasta ahora solo tienes suerte –

- ¡Basta!, te he soportado delante de él, pero aquí no perdonare tus insolencias – los puños del mortio estaban apretados al igual que sus ojos destellaban de furia.

Viktor no le contesto se acercó a un paso de ellos y murmuro.

- Sera mejor que te calmes si prefieres que esta misión te salga bien – Harry miro de reojo los alrededores notando que dos guardias los viraban con atención.

- Él tiene razón, tendrás tu momento para desquitarte ahora dime donde está el dichoso libro – Oliveira se envaro al escucharlo y dando una última mirada de advertencia a Viktor se volvió hacia el auror.

- Se supone que la encontraremos en la colección del Rey Jorge IV - ambos magos comenzaron a caminar seguidos de Viktor.

En ese instante Harry extraño terriblemente a Hermione. Todo el asunto de esa búsqueda le hacía recordar el tiempo antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando iban junto a Ron a buscar las almas de Voldemort. Todo esa serie de búsquedas en las que ella siempre sabía qué hacer, por donde ir. Ahora se sentía más perdido que nunca.

De repente viraron a otro corredor despertando a Harry de su letargo. Hizo a un lado sus recuerdos y se dedicó a mostrar su máscara de frialdad a medida que caminaban.

Pasaron varias galerías hasta llegar a la biblioteca Británica. Harry se separó de ellos virando hacia la derecha. Oliveira lo noto, pero no lo detuvo, prefería que el auror no se metiera en sus asuntos. Por otro lado, Viktor lo observo alejarse, dio una vista rápida de su alrededor y se alejo del mortifago buscando una forma de vigilar a ambos magos.

Harry se perdió entre varios estantes. Todos ellos repletos de libros de diferentes tamaños y épocas. Confundido decidió preguntar y acabar rápidamente con la misión. Debía regresar antes del alba. Fue hacia una señorita que estaba tras un mostrador. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y le indico el lugar donde podría encontrar la colección del Rey Jorge IV.

Al llegar al lugar reviso cada libro, pero ninguno le pareció irrelevante. Frustrado cogió algunos esperando hallar algún indicio mágico. Pasó cerca de dos horas revisando y aún no encontraba nada. Llego a pensar que sus dos acompañantes ya habrían hallado el dichoso libro, pero vio pasar a Oliveira algunas veces cerca a él indicándole que el tampoco tuvo suerte y vio a Viktor vigilarlos desde uno de los estantes cercanos.

Aburrido pensó en irse mientras su mano inconscientemente pasaba libro por libro. Fue en uno de ellos que sintió un extraño jalón. Sintió un fuerte de javu, con su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando ingreso en el Diario de Riddle.

Al percibir que los colores tomaban forma pudo ver que se encontraba en una mansión. Miro a todos lados notando el excelente gusto de los que moraban en la estancia, además de darse cuenta que debía estar unos 100 años atrás de su época o tal vez más.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba ataviada de varias piezas de pintura. Todas excelentemente pintadas. Vio varios sillones y mesas, cada una de ellas con jarrones llenos de flores de todo tipo. Frente a él se veía una escalera que se debía en dos ramas, una al este y otra al oeste.

Paso unos segundos antes de ver descender a dos hombres y alejarse por el corredor que se encontraba bajo las escaleras. El auror al instante los siguió observando en el corredor el gusto que tenía el señor para con su casa.

Ingresaron a una sala de paredes verdes y ventanales grandes que lucían grandes cortinas beige. Los sillones eran color verde botella, la chimenea de piedra y varios estantes repletos de artefactos de metal armonizaban el lugar extrañamente.

Sobre la chimenea lucía una pintura grande donde se veía una familia indicándole a Harry que debía ser los que residían en el lugar.

Los personajes eran un hombre ya maduro cabello rubio y barba, su rostro afilado y mirada azul brillando de arrogancia se le hizo familiar. A su lado estaba una mujer cabello negro y ojos plateados, en su gesto se notaba la total indiferencia. Para completar en el centro de ambos se veía a un pequeño niño que hacia un amago de sonrisa, el cabello platinado y ojos grises le terminaron de indicar a Harry que eran los Malfoy hacía ya muchos años

No entendía como estaba allí, pero sabía que no saldría a menos que encontrara algún recuerdo en específico. Se acercó a los hombres que vio y se dio con la sorpresa que el Señor Malfoy hablaba con un pelirrojo. El color de cabello era muy parecido al tono de los Weasley. Dio unos pasos más observando el rostro del pelirrojo.

- No puede ser – susurro el hombre.

- Pues es cierto la orden se ha disuelto – el rubio se sentó con las manos cruzadas apoyando el mentón.

- Pero, ¿quién? – no termino la pregunta, en su rostro se vio un gesto que había descubierto de quien hablaba.

- Exacto, fue Damir–

- Pero él es el líder y el más antiguo de nosotros que ha estado en la orden se supone que debe más lealtad –

- Ya ves que no –

- Su sangre está unida a la puerta, debemos perseguirlo y … -

- Eso no será posible, está muerto –

- Acaso ustedes … -

- No, a pesar de hacer lo que hizo no lo mataríamos –

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

- Intento robarlo y la magia del pacto lo destruyo condenando a toda su familia – hizo una pausa – sin embargo no le paso su legado a su hijo, la ignorancia de esa parte de la magia que posee lo mantendrá vivo a él y su legado –

- Sabes que no será por mucho –

- Lo sé –

- Cuando llegue el momento nuestros hijos ayudaran a …. –

- No, la sangre de un traidor no lo merece –

- Castigaras a su familia por su error, ellos no sabían nada –

- Es un traidor merece lo que le paso –

- Aun así Malfoy, su hijo tendrá la ayuda que necesita –

- Mi hijo no ayudara a un traidor de sangre –

- Pues el mío si - el hombre se levantó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pretendes ponerte en mi contra –

- Soy parte de la orden Dragon de Plata, seguire con mi papel – el hombre se dio media vuelta.

- No lo hagas Weasley – el pelirrojo desapareció por la chimenea seguido de un golpe sobre la mesa.

Los colores volvieron a disolverse y la escena a cambiar. Harry analizo las últimas palabras dichas. Una orden secreta. Tenía sentido porque Dolohov la buscaba, pero eso añadía que tendría que saber el porqué de la creación de esa orden. Por otro lado, mencionaron que podría haber un objeto de poder empeorando la situación. Ademas, mencionaron una magia y que descendía hijos con hijos. Lo que significaba que ese poder debían tenerlo los últimos descendientes.

- Ron – murmuro justo en el instante que su alrededor se revelaba.

Otro recuerdo que necesitaba ver.

_**Continuara…**_


	14. El Secreto de Merlin

**N.A: Bueno aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero que les agrade. Nos vemos pronto. Nuevamente disculpen por demorar con la actualización.**

* * *

**El Secreto de Merlin**

Por un instante Harry se sintió mareado por la infinidad de colores que se formaban. Poco a poco se pudo vislumbrar mejor.

Un extenso campo repleto de flores pequeñas fue lo primero que logro distinguir. Poco a poco unos muros lo rodearon, vislumbro un entrada a unos metros frente a él. Levanto la mirada notando que estaba al interior de un castillo. Le recordó a Hogwarts, sonrió nostálgico pensando que tal vez era su antigua escuela, pero en un tiempo pasado. Movido por la curiosidad camino hacia la entrada que vio.

El pasillo era realmente diferente de lo que pensó. Varias armaduras estaban posicionadas como en Hogwarts, pero estas tenían distinto el estilo de cada pieza. Algunos tapices y cuadros adornaban las paredes luciendo nuevos y hermosos a medida que caminaba, sin embargo las imágenes mostraban diferentes pinturas de hombres, que hacían diferentes gestos. Estas no se movían, lo que extraño al ojiverde, eran de material muggle.

Escucho una explosión al final del corredor, frunciendo el ceño camino más deprisa. Varios haces de luces se proyectaron a medida que seguía. Corrió hasta terminar en un amplio patio de piedra, poseía una seria de columnas alrededor, además de un pozo en el medio. Una luz gris lo atravesó y el muro tras suyo exploto.

A un lado de la habitación y tras lo que parecía ser escombros estaba el mago rubio que vio en su anterior recuerdo, Malfoy. Mientras del otro lado del lugar tras una columna estaba Weasley. Lucia herido, pero decidido. Malfoy lanzo un hechizo logrando que la columna estalle y lanzo al pelirrojo hacia otro lado del patio golpeándose la cabeza. El rubio salió del escondite y camino hacia el otro mago, su rostro estaba serio. Esquivo un pozo grande en el medio del patio mientras a cada paso su rostro de endurecía más.

- Basta – el pequeño grito hizo detenerse a Malfoy a tiempo que un hechizo azul lo envolvía.

Un mago castaño apareció de una entrada secundaria con la varita en mano ingreso mirando con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy. El rubio lucho contra el hechizo que le lanzo, pero no pudo. Miro al otro sorprendido.

- Esta pelea termino, Malfoy la lucha entre caballeros de plata está prohibida y lo sabes – el rubio lo miro desafiante.

- Mhmm – un gemido provino del suelo a unos metros de los magos.

Harry se acerco al pelirrojo. Lucia muy mal herido, su postura no era muy buena. Tenía varias marcas de sangre a nivel del abdomen y un hilillo de sangre corría por su cabeza. El otro mago castaño se acerco mirando el daño en el otro.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tú seas el siguiente líder? – pregunto Malfoy desde el otro lado.

- No tengo idea, pero sentí la marca esta mañana – contesto.

- Entonces la orden – el otro lo interrumpió.

- No se disolverá – contesto

Alargo la mano hasta casi tocar el cuerpo. Harry vio una marca como si fuera una cicatriz estaba plasmada en su muñeca izquierda reluciendo blanca con la forma de un animal que no supo reconocer, este estaba enroscado alrededor del miembro mientras una parte sobresalía por sobre el dorso de la mano. Para la mano por todo el cuerpo del otro y un destello salió de ella, lo acerco al mago herido. El pelirrojo gimió y se retorció débilmente. Harry observaba extrañado toda la situación. Sin notarlo tras suyo el hechizo que mantenía a Malfoy quieto se deshizo y el hombre se salto. Al ver lo que el otro hacia se acerco y se apoyo a su costado, lo miraba de reojo mientras duraba. Pasados unos pocos minutos el castaño se retiro. Su rostro cansado demostraba el esfuerzo realizado.

Harry aun extrañado no llegaba a entender porque ese recuerdo era importante. Miro hacia los tres magos preguntandose como es posible que esa orden haya permanecido tan oculta, además que en algún momento en la vida un Malfoy y un Weasley hayan trabajado juntos.

- Malfoy tu castigo por herir a un mago de la orden será detener la magia cedida una generación – hablo el mago, el rubio lo miro sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué?!, mi hijo ya está casi listo para poder recibir el legado no puedes detener ahora eso – reclamo.

- No lo repetiré, tu hijo no seguirá la línea – su voz suave causo un impacto en el otro mago que retrocedió un paso. – la magia pasara a ayudar al hijo de Damir –

- Eso no lo permitiré – vocifero el otro tomando una pose de pelea.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos tomándose el abdomen y mirando a los otros dos. Miro hacia arriba frunciendo el ceño, Harry siguió su línea de mirada notando una sombra en el segundo piso del edificio posada tras una columna en el balcón de una de las habitaciones.

Malfoy lanzo un hechizo al castaño originándose una nueva pelea. Weasley se arrastro hasta quedar oculto tras unos escombros de la pelea anterior. Harry cruzo el patio viendo como los hechizos los traspasaban y no le hacían daño, buscaba la escalera. Llego al final del corredor que terminaba en una puerta, la abrió encontrándose con un cuarto muy iluminando dando la apariencia de una pequeña sala. Regreso sobre sus pasos llegando al patio donde seguía la pelea, giro hacia la derecha ingresando a otro pasillo. Rápidamente camino dando a una escalera.

Al llegar al segundo piso, busco como llegar hacia el balcón y ver de quien era esa sombra que vio. Llego al balcón mirando de reojo la lucha en el patio, busco por el corredor, pero no logro encontrar a nadie. Extrañado volvió la mirada hacia la pelea, desde el balcón se podía tener una mejor vista. Fue cuando un haz de luz se vio desde el pozo que se extendió hacia el cielo. La luz era muy fuerte, de ella salieron tres hilos disparados hacia cada mago en el patio. Los tres gritaron de dolor. Y luego de eso la luz desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad. Harry al ver todo había corrido hacia el primer piso. Encontró a los tres magos tumbados dando muestras de dolor, se acerco al pelirrojo que se tomaba el pecho con fuerza.

- Nos ha castigado – murmuro antes de caer inconsciente.

Una vez más sintió los colores combinarse, un pequeño jalón en el ombligo para volver a encontrarse en la biblioteca apoyado sobre el libro.

≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤_**ID**_

Emma seguía en la playa sentada al lado de Diego en replica. No podía pararse, ya que Harry aun no regresaba y la imagen solo funcionaba para suplantar una imagen sin movimiento. Esperaba que los miembros no se acercaran o sabrían que el auror se había ido. No podía decirles que una voluta de humo negro lo hizo desaparecer. Suspiro con fuerza angustiada esperando que el ojiverde regresara pronto. A parte de estar preocupada estaba impaciente por recibir nuevas noticias. Quería saber que tanto estaba metido su hermano mayor en ese asunto. Le dolía saber que el hombre que siempre la protegió ahora estaba del lado incorrecto ¿Qué había pasado? Esa pregunta rondaba por su mente desde que se entero la posición de Victor. Quería esa respuesta, la necesitaba. Se abrazo las piernas y apoyo el mentón en sus rodillas.

Anochecía rápidamente y aun Harry no volvió. Debían regresar ya a la casa o los aurores a cargo irían por ellos.

- ¿Dónde estás Harry? – murmuro mirando el horizonte.

≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤_**ID**_

Se encontró apoyado sobre el libro que había encontrado. Rápidamente se irguió y miro hacia los lados notando que sus dos acompañantes seguían en su posición. De hecho Oliveira le lanzo una mirada de burla, Victor solo frunció el ceño molesto. Era obvio que para los dos él solo se había dormido. Miro el libro que aun estaba bajo sus manos. La tapa no tenia titulo, su color amarillo con manchas oscuras debido al pasar de los años la hacía lucir como un libro sin importancia. Tomo otro libro a su derecha y fingiendo aburrimiento miro ambos. Los demás no debían notar que ese libro le había mostrado dos recuerdos.

- Aquí esta – escucho un pequeño grito a su izquierda. Viro hacia allí y vio a Oliveria mirando un libro gris, era mediano, pero grueso.

Victor se le acerco por la derecha para observar más de cerca el descubrimiento, lo miro a él y noto como apretaba con fuerza un pequeño libro amarillo. Frunció el ceño, alargo la mano para quitárselo, pero el auror reacciono rápidamente. Levanto la varita e hizo que todos los libros fueran hacia las estanterías. Entre el revuelo, hizo que el pequeño libro se encogiera y fuera hacia su bolsillo. El búlgaro confundido solo vio como todos los textos regresaban a sus sitios.

Oliveira rio con fuerza y cogió el libro, lo miro en sus manos con un gesto de triunfo plasmado en sus ojos. El escudo de los Malfoy se veía encima de la tapa. Al instante sonó una fuerte alarma. Escucho a la gente corriendo que se dirigía a la salida del lugar mientras varios plops sonaba a unos metros revelando la presencia de magos. Miro hacia donde estaba Victor justo cuando el lanzaba un hechizo y los focos del lugar se apagaron. Oliveira saco su varita sin soltar el libro. Harry aprovecho la oscuridad e hizo aparecer una capa y se cubrió con ella tendiendo especial cuidado su rostro. Sabía que de por si su identidad estaba oculta, pero ahora que auror en otro país debía estarlo más en Londres.

- Devuelvan ese libro a su sitio – el ojiverde reconoció esa voz. Era de Wilcox, su anterior compañero en Londres.

- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo? – reto el mortifago.

Él escondió el libro con su cuerpo y lanzo hecho azulado haciendo que un estante estalle. Harry corrió hacia él para ayudarlo.

- Debemos salir de aquí – susurro.

- No nos podemos desaparecer ya lo he intentado – le contesto el otro en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Dónde está Krum? – pregunto de repente notando que el mago no estaba donde lo vio la última vez.

- No sé y no me importa – murmuro el otro.

- Hablan como viejas chismosas – grito otro auror que Harry no supo reconocer, pero distinguió de dónde provino.

Sabiendo que Oliverira lo estaba estudiando, pidió disculpas mentalmente y lanzo un hechizo de ataque hacia la dirección de la voz. Al instante se escucho un quejido y el cuerpo de alguien contra el piso.

- Bien hecho – felicito el otro.

No termino de decirlo cuando se vieron atacados de diferentes puntos por multicolores de hechizos. Ambos se agacharon lo suficiente, Harry jalo al mortifago, volteo la mesa y lo empujo hacia allí. Lanzo varios hechizos mientras el otro dejaba el libro en el piso y hacia lo mismo. De repente apareció otro tras ellos también con capa puesta. Era Victor que ahora oculto comenzó a ayudarlos, hechizo la mesa para que no fuera sacada de su lugar y la reforzó para detener hechizos.

- Eso no dura mucho tiempo – murmuro el auror dejando de lanzar hechizos.

- Lo sé, pero necesitamos salir de aquí – le contesto el búlgaro.

Harry recordó que en todo museo muggle siempre debe de haber una salida de emergencia. Miro hacia todos lados intentando mirar entre la oscuridad del lugar.

- Eso solo nos pondría en mas evidencia –

- No importa – Harry se volvió a erguir lanzando varios rayos fallando a propósito, pero haciendo que los otros no se percaten.

Vio a Victor vacilar, pero luego lanzo un rayo amarillo que ilumino un minuto el lugar permitiendo que Harry viera una salida de emergencia en una de las esquinas de la sala entre dos estantes grandes. Se agazapo pensando rápidamente en el plan, vio a Krum y Oliveira atacar por sobre la mesa. Sintió que estaba temblaba ligeramente revelando que ya el hechizo que tenia no resistiría mas. Noto como los otros se ponían a su altura para tomar aire. Conjuro un Lumos.

El hechizo esta por acabarse, escuchen en cuanto se acabe y la madera estalle por algún hechizo de los aurores, lanzare un hechizo a un estante para que cause revuelo y correremos hacia allá la izquierda – señalo el lugar hacia donde era exactamente - ahí vi una puerta de escape, debe estar entre dos estantes – los otros asintieron.

- ¿Dónde está tu señor Oliveira? – reconoció el grito de Wilcox nuevamente – acaso le diste tanta pena como para mandarte solo con intentos de mago – Harry noto como el mortifago gruñía de furia.

Escucho como alguien lanzo un hechizo a la mesa, ese era el momento. Se levanto y lanzo una bombarda a uno de los estantes. Este al instante estallo, los tres corrieron hacia donde les dijo el auror, aunque solo el ojiverde sabia donde era, los otros a ciegas le seguían. Luego del hechizo nadie dijo nada, la habitación se sumió en silencio solo se oía los pasos de ellos. Harry tanteo el estante que pensó vio antes y busco caminar tocándolo, sintió a los otros tras él. De repente sus manos tocaron el extremo del mueble, camino dos pasos más y toco la manija de abrir el escape. Suspiro con alivio, la empujo pero esta no cedió. Lo intento con más fuerza haciendo más ruido.

- Están atrapados, todos los accesos están cerrados con magia – grito nuevamente Wilcox. Harry gruño y escucho _Ahora que _de los labios de Krum.

- Tendremos que hacer una puerta – murmuro – cúbranse –

Retrocedió varios pasos mientras escuchaba los pasos de los aurores acercándose, ahora si tenían una mejor posición para atraparlos. Como no veía nada por la oscuridad esperaba que no hubiera alguien cerca del estante, respiro profundamente.

- Bombarda máxima – lanzo al estante. Este voló en pedazos al igual que la pared dejando ver un agujero por donde se colaba la luz de las calles londinenses.

- ¡No! – grito un auror mientras los tres salían apresurados por él.

Corrieron por las calles hasta que Oliveira se desvió hacia un callejón y sin llamar a los otros dos escondió el libro en su capa y se desapareció. Harry que lo siguió al notar que no estaba pudo ver su desaparición, enojado soltó un gruñido, debió haber sido él y así poder ingresar al círculo de Dolohov. Ahora tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, esta por amanecer – dijo Victor de repente. Harry miro hacia arriba notando como el cielo se aclaraba.

- Esperare ordenes – contesto y se desapareció.

≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤≥≤_**ID**_

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que se metió en el sótano. Sabia que su madre debia estar molestar por no hablar con ella, pero Ron se sentia impaciente por hallar respuestas. Encontró un montón de cajas y baúles repletos de varios recuerdos de su familia, además de su abuelo fallecido. A medida que avanzaban los minutos más se frustraba. La única luz del lugar provenía de su varita que reposaba en un baúl ya revisado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, por lo que demoraba un poco más por la poca visibilidad.

Abrió otro baúl que intento jalarlo al interior, el rápidamente dijo el contra hechizo haciendo que deje de moverse revelando todo el contenido. Había varios ropajes ya viejos y llenos de polvo al igual que varios pergaminos. Saco todo, tosiendo a ratos por el fuerte polvo que salía. Cuando ya no hubo nada gruño molesto al ver que no encontraba algo relevante, cogió todo lo que saco metiéndolo en cualquier orden. Estaba tan furioso de no poder encontrar ese dichoso libro rápido. Tomo una de las ropas y la lanzo al baúl con fuerza haciendo que de una de las capas saliera despedida un objeto que tintineo contra el piso. Ron extrañado se agacho cogiendo un estilo de llave antigua. Se acerco a su varita para poder verla mejor. Sin estar seguro de para que le serviría la guardo en el bolsillo y siguió con su búsqueda.

Cogió una caja donde hallo varias cosas de su hermano Fred. Soltó el aire nostálgico recordando sus bromas. Desde su muerte durante la guerra que todos en su familia cambiaron, sobre todo George que no era el mismo sin su hermano gemelo. Reviso el interior de la caja, viendo que al final se hallaba su diario y otro libro con el titulo de _Nuevos Inventos_. Curioso cogió ambos y se puso ojearlos, dejo el segundo libro y miro el primero hasta hallar una página casi al final donde ya no escribía mucho, pero era la única donde se veía un dibujo.

_4 de Abril_

_Mientras pensaba en una mejor forma de hacer más creativos nuestros fuegos artificiales fui al sótano y me senté sobre un baúl que intento atacarme. Me reí de lo cómico que sería si algún invento nuestro hiciera lo mismo. Cuando dije el contra hechizo vi puros cachivaches en su interior, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un libro morado grande que tenía un especie de cerrojo en la tapa. A diferencia de los otros se notaba nuevo, por lo que debe contener un hechizo. Lo guarde para averiguar más de él, tal vez algún antepasado nuestro ya tenía nuevas ideas para divertirnos. Cerré el baúl y active el hechizo para que alguna de nuestros hermanitos cayera en la broma en alguna ocasión. Espero que sea Ron._

Sonrió pensando que los buenos deseos de su hermano se cumplieron. Vaya que lo había intentado atacar qué bueno que tenia buenos reflejos. Por lo que Ron leyó se notaba que Fred encontró un libro tal vez el que tanto estaba buscando desde hacia las últimas horas. Vio que era lo único que escribió ese día, así que paso la hoja.

_6 de Abril_

_Hace dos días encontré un libro y desde entonces he intentado abrirlo. Se lo mostre a George, pero dejo de ayudarme hacia unos minutos diciendo que tal vez contenía una maldición, pero yo no lo creo. Siento algo que me lleva a leerlo, solo que no encuentro como._

No decía nada más ni donde estaba. Dejo el diario a un lado y se dispuso a buscar entre otras cajas que tuvieron el nombre de Fred. No encontró mucho, solo su ropa algunos pergaminos viejos, libros de encantamientos y transformaciones. De hecho encontró varios caramelos salta clases y otros inventos que al parecer no estaban terminados. No había nada nuevo. Volvió a tomar el diario, pero ya no había más palabras. Vio el libro de inventos de su hermano y lo abrió. En todas las páginas se veían dibujos junto con varios hechizos y notas. Paso las hojas viendo los inicios del invento de los caramelos, capas, sombreros varios inventos que le parecieron divertidos.

Miro cada hoja embriagado por la tristeza recordando cada momento con su hermano. Paso las hojas deteniéndose al final y mirando bien la última página donde en una de las esquinas en letras pequeñas escribió.

_En mi cuarto ultima tablilla bajo mi cama._

Pensando que podría tratarse de libro que encontró guardo el diario en su bolsillo al igual que el libro de inventos y subía hacia el primer piso. Escucho como su madre estaba en la cocina, subió presuroso hacia el anterior cuarto de sus hermanos ingreso. Por la ventana se veía ya la luz del amanecer ¡Se había pasado buscando toda la noche! El mismo no podía creerlo, de hecho le pareció increíble que ni Harry ni Kingsley lo hayan llamado. Esperaba que no haya pasado algo grave en su ausencia.

Sacando por unos instantes esos pensamientos de su mente, busco la cama de su hermano y la movió mirando la última tablilla como decía la nota. La extrajo de su lugar luego de forcejear un rato con ella, pasado el tiempo la madera se había hinchado. Cuando la dejo a un lado vio guardado el libro que describió su hermano, era morado, mediano, pero pesado según pudo notar cuando lo agarro. Lo miro detenidamente viendo que la cerradura en el centro era tal como dijo Fred, era un tipo de especie extraña, una en forma de Llave. Frunció el ceño desconcertado, camino unos sentándose en la cama de George. Toco la cerradura sintiendo que ya había visto esa imagen, la forma que tenia se le hacía familiar. Le dio la vuelta viendo que la cerradura estaba unido a hilos de metal que rodeaban el libro, volvió a ver la tapa y recordó donde vio al forma de la cerradura. Tenía el mismo contorno que la llave que encontró en el mismo baúl donde su hermano hallo el libro.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo emocionado y lo puso en la cerradura. Esta se abrió con un clic y el metal alrededor del libro se movió y forma unas palabras en la tapa.

_DIARIO WEASLEY_

- Lo encontré – dijo feliz.

Lo abrió emocionado, pero las páginas estaban en blanco. Las reviso todas y no hallo nada. Como era posible que no encontrara nada, se sentía más estresado que nunca. Volvió a la primera página pasando la mano por si había algún desperfecto en la hoja tal vez algún encantamiento escondido. Fue cuando aparecieron unas palabras en tinta en la parte de arriba de la hoja.

_¿Quién eres? _

El asustado soltó el diario que cayó al suelo y se cerro de golpe. Aun conmocionado Ron se paro y miro el texto en el suelo.

- ¿Hay alguien arriba? – escucho el grito de su madre desde la cocina. Su mirada fue hacia la puerta abierta.

- Si mamá, soy Ron – contesto.

- Dentro un rato estará el desayuno será mejor que bajes –

- Está bien – contesto.

Miro el texto en el piso, lo levanto y lo volvió a abrir. Las palabras en la primera página se habían borrado. Tal vez era solo su imaginación. Paso unos segundos cuando apareció una nueva frase.

_¿Quieres eres tú? Solo un Weasley puede abrir este libro._

Esta vez no soltó el libro aunque miro impresionado la página. Fue cuando recordó que en su segundo año Harry le conto algo parecido sobre el Diario de Riddle. Tal vez su bisabuelo también conoció ese hechizo. Hizo aparecer tinta y una pluma escribiendo rápidamente.

_Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Ambas oraciones se borraron lo que extraño al pelirrojo.

_Si quieres saber la verdad dejaras caer una gota de tu sangre en la página. _

Aunque la petición le pareció extraña sus ganas de saber aquella verdad le fueron más grandes, con ayuda de la pluma se hizo un corte en el dedo y dejo caer una gota bajo las palabras. Tanto la sangre como la tinta desaparecieron.

_Heredero de Weasley prepárate para seguir con el legado del Poder de Merlín. _Volvió a aparecer y desapareció en unos segundos.

Fue lo último que se vio antes que las páginas dieron un pequeño revuelto. Solo que esta vez se veía viejas y mas amarillas. Ron pasó la hoja y vio que todo el libro estaba lleno de diversos tipos de letras por intervalos. Fue hasta la ultima parte donde se apreciaba lo ultimo escrito notando que era estilo diferente de letra. Busco el inicio de aquello y vio una hoja vacía con el nombre de su bisabuelo en el, _Thomas Arthur Weasley. _Paso la hoja y vio su primer escrito.

_7 de Marzo 1898_

_Hace un momento mi padre acaba de hablarme sobre un secreto de familia Weasley y me dejo este diario para escribir en el. Me conto sobre un legado que pasa de generación en generación desde que se creó. La ceremonia será mañana al amanecer, me dijo que iría a un antiguo castillo. Estoy emocionado y asustado espero que mi amigo Pollux Malfoy le esté pasando mejor que yo. Esto de conocer el secreto de Merlín es emocionante._

Ron volvió a dejar caer el diario pensando en las últimas dos oraciones escritas. ¿Pollux Malfoy? ¿Secreto de Merlín?

- El desayuno está listo – el grito de madre lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba a su hermana y su padre salir de sus habitaciones.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
